Harry Potter and the Destiny Within
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: What if a promise was made and Harry was taken before Dumbledore could reach him. Now trained as an alchemist and as a weapons mage he returns to England to return two people who never had a chance. He will bring about his destiny and change this world (all chapters have been edited)
1. Chapter 1

so I'm kinda back not my fault really and no I'm not dead however I'm having trouble with my other story and lost a bunch of work i did while I've been away. However i have decided to try my hand at a harry potter fic hopefully you all enjoy it. I'm promising steady updates since my life is incredibly busy with Christmas technically around the corner cooks know what i mean, so anyways without further ado i give you a new story.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Harry Potter and the Destiny Within

Chapter 1:

Just outside of a small house in Godric Hollows where an infant has just lost his parents to a tyrannical terrorist, and because of it's mother's love the tyrant was vanquished.

A man wearing a red long leather coat he has black hair with streaks of silver white going through it and, fingerless gloves are seen just under the sleeves makes his way into the house. He looks to the body of one James potter with a shake of his head as he says a silent prayer to the man who sacrificed his life to buy his family time to get away. With his prayer done he hears the soft sound of an infant crying so he sprints up the stairs taking two or three at a time.

The man then enters the small bedroom and sees the body of a women and a baby crying. Making his way to the body he looks at the women in the highest regard picking up the infant he cradles him him gently rocking him back to sleep.

The stranger in red then hears a motorcycle roar down the street before it stops in front of the house so carefully not to wake the baby he moves to look out the window to seeing a scruffy young man quickly get off and make a mad dash to the house. He soon hears the other man's faint yell of anguish from down stairs.

With out wasting any more time he makes his way down stairs. He then sees the young man silently sobbing over the dead body of James Potter.

"You stupid bastard I know your better then this why did you try and fight him without your wand. Damn it Prongs!"

As the new occupant of the house has this one sided conversation the silver haired stranger silently waits. He can hear and feel the raw emotions from the young man in front of him as he makes an oath that will only be broken in death.

"I'll protect Hadrian through it all. I will make sure he knows where he comes from and how amazing his parents where. This I promise you brother of my soul."

With that the man stands up and turns around in seconds and has his wand pointed at the stranger that has Hadrian in his arms. Then with a feral growl that rips through his throat he speaks softly with a hard edge as to not wake Harry.

"Release my Godson or I'll kill you where you stand."

The man in the red trench coat give a silent laugh before he keeps moving.

"Hurry up we haven't got much time before Dumbledore will try and take harry and we need to get you out of the country before your auror corps try and hunt you down for leading Voldemort here."

Sirius doesn't move instead he goes into an attacking stance ready to defend his godson he then growls out.

"who are you? and why do you want harry? your a death eater aren't you!"

The man just clicks his tongue in annoyance before mumbling under his breath.

"we don't have time for this. I'll explain when we are safe so I'm sorry for this."

With that the stranger disappears in a burst of speed and knocks Sirius out cold. He then hears giggling and looks down to see the boy with emerald eyes looking up at him giggling and full of laughter the man smiles touching harry's nose and says.

"you liked that burst of speed huh well I'll be sure to teach you that as soon as you are old enough."

With that he lifts Sirius over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes with out moving the infant around and heads to his bike.

* * *

*time-skip 13 years*

In the cold outskirts of a small town a young man wearing a long black coat with the hood up shadowing his entire face walks on a path headed towards where a flash dark and powerful magic was felt only a few seconds ago.

'Wonder what that was.'

Is the main thought of this young man then with an exasperated sigh he says to himself.

"Knowing my luck probably something that's more trouble then its worth."

He then picks up his pace and begins to run in a full sprint towards a graveyard.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts the spectators await the arrival of the tri-wizard tournaments winner. It has already been a little over two hours since the start of this event and the three champions had entered the maze. The crowd is beginning to wonder whats taking them so long while the judges and teachers begin to worry.

" It has been forty minutes since Fleur was brought out, and we haven't heard anything from ether Victor or Cedric."

This was the comment from the Griffindor head of house but before they send anyone to investigate and see what's happened a loud 'POP' is heard and two people are on the floor.

On the field in front of the maze the two figures land with one of them landing on the other. The first one looks no older then seventeen with short blonde hair, a black and yellow jersey with the Hogwarts crest, the badger crest prominently symbolizing the Hufflepuff house on his left breast looking pale in absolute horrified at what he has seen tonight as well as speechless.

The other person then sits up, pushing the other male off him. He's wearing a black hooded long coat with a celtic knot for longevity wrapping around the right wrist and a strange motif on the back, that look to be a serpentine type dragon circling a raven with it's wings spread and ready to take flight in its talons what looks to be a dagger, under this is a banner that reads 'Toujours Pur'. This man soon starts laughing with an insanity that brought chills down Cedric's spine. he then Pulls something out of his pocket and holding it up to the light of the moon he calms himself while thinking.

'Sorry Tommy old boy guess today just wasn't your day.'

With that thought and another chuckle the hooded figure stands up and begins to walk away.

As the black figure stands and starts to leave both him and the blonde male behind him get swarmed by the spectators and reporters giving their congratulations to the older Hufflepuff and questioning who the black clad figure is. As this is happening the mysterious person notices two people one who he knows as the pain in the ass who his godfather refers to as 'sir twinkles Dumbledore', quickly making his way over to them. The second person who caught his eye is a blonde female keeping a fair distance from the throngs of people trying to surround them with her two friends at her side talking in whispers. Just before the old man reached him the black clad figure vanishes into thin air.

* * *

"Wow , I wonder who that is?"

Questioned a brown haired girl.

"I mean he just appears from no where with Cedric then proceeds to push the guy off him and starts laughing."

A girl with blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes glances at her best friend from the corner of her eye then with a practiced aloofness replies.

"Doesn't matter Tracy he's gone now and we probably wont ever know."

"Aw come on Daphne you have to be some what curious who that guy was?"

Before Daphne can reply with a sarcastic response she feels something being put in one of her robe pockets. So then covertly looking around for a suspect and not seeing anyone around she leaves silently promising herself if it was Nott she castrate the arrogant prat with the most painful curse she can think of. she then tells her friends that she is leaving and going back to the Slytherin common room.

After all three say goodbye Tracy wanting to hear if Cedric saw or heard anything and the other a taller tan skinned male decides to stay with his girlfriend.

Once Daphne put some distance between her and everyone she pulls out the note, it only says.

'When the snakes sleep come to where the stars shine brightest'

Daphne stares at the note strangely she understands that the note means for her to go to the astronomy tower when her house is sleeping but what she cant figure is who put this small note on her person. After all there was no name or mark of any kind. In the end her natural curiosity had got the better of her, so she makes her way down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons of Hogwarts to prepare for a meeting with the unknown.

* * *

Back with the Tri-wizard champion and the judges Cedric finally calms down then proceeded to explain what happened in the maze how he stunned victor just before he reached the goblet. Then how he was transported to a graveyard and that you-know-who's death-eaters had used him in a ritual to bring back their master. He then went on explain how the black figure who arrived with him had saved his life and that he must have caused you-know-who to retreat since he had passed out as guy had walked past him to fight the monster. Then when he woke up he saw no one except the black figure holding something to Lucius Malfoy's head who was wearing death-eater robes begging for his life. Cedric then goes to say that he heard the boys voice because he sounded no older then fifteen saying

'For the promise of my little brother I give you the gift of death.'

There was then a soft 'pop' and Malfoy fell to the ground his eyes open and lifeless with a hole in his head and blood pooling around him. Everyone was shocked silent the minister began claiming all of it lies, and that you-know-who is dead and that the cloaked figure is to be captured then kissed for killing a noble lord of Britain. Before Dumbledore or anyone could even try and protest the minister runs off.

* * *

Dumbledore then silently leads Cedric to his office telling everyone he needs some rest and that they can ask whatever questions in the morning. once they reach his office Dumbledore moves to the opposite side of his desk and takes a seat. He then offers Cedric a lemon drop as he asks the young adult if he heard or saw anything else before or after he passed out.

Cedric then just nods his heads and takes a deep breath before asking Dumbledore

"He called you-know-who 'a foolish and arrogant A-class half-blood' and that dancing with him would be a waste of time, what did he mean professor."

Dumbledore showed the briefest hint of shock but it disappeared in a blink of an eye and put on a grandfatherly smile before he spoke in gentle voice.

"He was just trying to shake Voldemort and get him make a mistake if that's all then you may go, you need to sleep its been a stressful night my boy."

With that dismissal Cedric got up off his chair and left Dumbledore to his chaotic thoughts on how a child knows about the 'class system' of the wizarding world when information is for high ranking people in the ministry and the headmasters of the whole wizarding world.

Dumbledore then pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment when he looks down at the note that he had received earlier in the morning it seems harry potter had finally been tracked down and has accepted his Hogwarts letter. He couldn't help the smile that made it's way to his face, he could finally begin the plans he had made for the boy all those years ago.

* * *

Much later that night Daphne Greengrass begins to make her way up to the astronomy tower there's only silence as she heads up the stairs while questioning her sanity for even considering following the instructions of the letter. She then steels her resolve and prepares just encase of an ambush. She knows that she is one of the more beautiful girls in school that much was clear with so many of the boys from all houses and even some of the foriegn students trying to win her affections for the yule ball, but she just walked away or hexed them when they tried to get a bit more forceful. However even throughout it her thoughts where always on one individual. Daphne comes back to her sense as she reaches the door leading into the observatory taking a breath she opens the door.

The sight that greets her is the person in the black long coat who had returned with Cedric the Hufflepuff champion of Hogwarts sitting on the windows ledge looking out to the side, watching the stars one leg resting in front of his chest the other dangling out the window. She cautiously takes in her surroundings when she sees no one else hiding in the shadows and its only the two of them a soft voice is heard.

"There's no one besides you and me here."

Her observation being interrupted when the stranger finally decides to speak.

When he spoke it caused Daphne to jump in surprise then trying to hide an embarrassed blush that stains her cheeks. She then hears a faint chuckle from the man sitting in front of her his head still facing out the open window looking at the stars like he is searching for an answer to a long forgotten question. After she gets her blush under control Daphne crosses her arms raising her developing bust up her eyes shining with with deathly cold and demands to know why he wanted to meet her at such a late hour and in such a secluded place.

The stranger just chuckles as he turns to face her, then hopping off the ledge onto the floor in front of her with the grace of a apex predator a soft smile hidden underneath his hood slowly forms on his lips as he gazes at her.

Her radiantly golden blonde hair bathed in the moonlight from the window giving it an almost ethereal glow, her tundra cold blue eyes almost look like they are glowing with a hidden power and intelligence, the softest vibrant red lips, and finally the soft pink lightly dusting on her cheeks of her porcelain like skin like an angel fallen from heaven to torture mortal men and lead them to sin.

The hidden smile never leaves his face as he slowly removes his hood and speaks with a slightly arrogant and playful tone.

"Its hasn't been that long since we last saw each other, only four years of I remember correctly but you have become so much more beautiful my fallen angel.

Daphne lets out a shocked gasp escape her lips when she registers who this man in front of her is, with his midnight black hair, and emerald eyes with glowing purple pupils she can only breath out a single word a name that she has known for a very long time one that can pull her from the coldness she usually shows to the world

"Harry?"

* * *

alright so here the first chapter hopefully you enjoyed it and again I'm sorry I haven't updated The Flame of the Maelstrom but im having problems getting back into it since i lost like 16 chapters while is was working abroad and had no internet or laptop so it was all written anyways please read and review and give me feedback on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

So to all who have posted so far i feel that this story is already been great success so to those who have reviewed keep it up and give your opinion and to the the rest of start review give me some feedback. now on to the story

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 2

A few minutes after harry had removed his hood and revealed his face to Daphne, she had not even blinked her mouth still covered with her hand. So with a roll of his eyes a cheeky grin spreads across his face and with a mock saddened voice he put his right hand over his eyes and raised his left arm in the air he says

"That's interesting, I seem to have caused the famed Hogwarts ice princess to become speechless, and here I was hoping our reunion would have invol-"

He was swiftly silenced by a set of lips pressed firmly to his own by the beautiful blonde Slytherin that had rushed and tackled into his chest. Once Harry had realized what was happening he lowers his right arm and wraps Daphne into a tight embrace and returns the kiss with just as much passion as Daphne.

After a few minutes that feels like an eternity the need for air becomes a necessity and they break the kiss Harry then places his forehead against Daphne's while looking directly into her eyes as if staring into her very soul with his piercing emerald eyes he then whispers.

"How I have missed you, I'm sorry for not writing to you but Sirius and Dante Didn't want to risk any letters or anything that could be traced back to us from being intercepted."

Under his breath he muttered

"paranoids bastards."

Daphne just giggles and grips his coat even tighter bringing him into an even tighter embrace as if trying to fuse their bodies together, not willing to let even a small amount of space between them. She then lowers her head and buries it into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat reassuring herself that he truly is here in her arms. Then in as stern and cold of a voice she could manage that said in no terms of argument

"Your punishment for not even trying to send something to let me know you where o.k is to hold me even tighter and to never let go until I say otherwise."

She then closes her eyes just intent to forever Listen to the rhythmic beat of Harry's heart as it slowly lulls her into a safety she hasn't felt in a long time.

while Harry can only chuckle before kissing the top of her head breathing in the vanilla shampoo and the scent he always attributed to Daphne of the sea. He then speaks softly into her hair.

"Whatever my fallen angel wishes for is my desire."

Bathing in the moonlight both teens are unsure of how long they remain in each others embrace they have lost all sense of time and place in their own world. However eventually Daphne opens her eyes and moves to look into his eyes with out breaking some form of contact she moves her hand to grab a hold of Harry's and begins to pull him with her towards the door leading out of the observatory and down the stairs, she turns his head and harry takes notices of her mischievous blue eyes and the sinful smirk on her soft pink lips.

During Harry's observations he unconsciously licks his lips at the thought of how they tasted of mint and honey during their kiss.

Daphne notices the hint of lust in his emerald eyes as the pupil begins to gain an animistic slit from the corner of her eye she turns and leans into him and purrs into his ear

"Come on love I'm tired and I'm not letting you leave my sight for the rest of this evening so you are coming to bed with me."

Daphne finishes with a soft peck on the lips before she turns back around and begins to drag the stunned young man behind her towards the dungeons.

Harry quickly gets his bearings back then before Daphne can react he pulls her back into his chest and wraps his arms around her waist. Harry then brings his mouth to her ear and in a husky whisper he chuckles then asks.

"We have just been reunited and you are already taking me to bed for shame, what would your family think?"

After he finishes Daphne has an involuntary shiver run up her spine as his warm breath caresses her ear.

She then wiggles her way around to look him in those beautiful pools of emerald that she would be happy to drown in. Before Daphne then lightly pushes him a step back

"Not tonight you perv You are just going to have to deal with cuddling with me like when we where kids and I was visiting you and my godfather. After all I still haven't forgiven you for not writing me yet. Be thankful I'm not making you sleep on the edge of the bed."

she mock scolds him then turning around she grabs his hand and begins the final bit of their journey towards the Slytherin dorms in the dungeons Harry holding a pout throughout the last bit of the walk.

* * *

When the two of them reach the dorms of the Slytherin house Daphne is surprised that they had made it here without running into any of patrolling groups out in the halls or that no one is in the common room ether celebrating the end of the school year and in the seventh years cases the end of school altogether. Harry just looks bored and unimpressed at the castle.

* * *

Once they get into Daphne's dorm room and changed into their night clothes, Harry having removed his long coat reveals a pair of black with a white pinstripe dress pants and a blood red with black trim silk dress shirt that Daphne quickly commandeers leaving the top four buttons undone revealing a simple midnight blue bra covering her 'B-cup breasts' if Harry's guess is right and panty set. They then get into bed and snuggle closer together.

Daphne burrowing her nose into Harry's neck taking in his scent of a forest during a raging storm. While Harry buries his face into her hair as his last passing thought before he allows sleep to take him is of the hint of vanilla and the sea.

* * *

The next morning Daphne is awoken by a soft trilling sound coming from somewhere in her room she then tries to turn around and go back to sleep since there are no classes today She wants a lie in. However to her confusion she is unable to move. Her eyes then snap open and freezes in terror of what had happened. Its then she takes in the face of her childhood friend and love Harry potter

'Or is it Potter-Black now.'

she mused after all no one but her and a very small group of people know that Sirius Black had fully adopted Harry and made him his heir. She then relaxed and buries herself deeper into his protective embrace remembering the previous night her eyes soften even more at his peaceful face as he sleeps. Daphne then looks at her foot board to find that the source of the very soft trilling of a midnight black raven with a snow white crown design on it forehead, watching them with what Daphne can only figure is an extreme amount of intelligence for a animal. Before she can react Harry grumbles out.

"Quiet Candidam, You are going to wake Daphne and I'm trying to sleep."

When Daphne hears this she starts to softly snicker just before her mouth is covered in a searing kiss. Daphne lets out a soft moan escape her lips as Harry runs his left hand up and down her spine while his right hand begins to trace invisible circles and patterns on her stomach. Daphne not being one to be outdone or out shined then tangles her fingers into his hair, and pulls the young man into a deeper kiss. She briefly notices that it is no longer the pure black from their childhood. But it now has a few streaks of silver weaved in it and that its also no longer untamable but elegantly spiked back proudly showing off his lightning bolt scar that looks a lot more faded then it did when she last saw him. With a mental shrug she adds it to the already long list of questions that he has to answer for her.

Harry lets out a low growl from the back of his throat as Daphne begins to scrap at his scalp with her nails from where she has tangled her fingers but before the kiss can get even more heated they hear Tracy call Daphne's name from the other side of the curtain where her bed is situated just across from her. With a silent groan from Harry at being interrupted he breaks the kiss and with a cocky grin gives a quiet whistle and Candidam lands on the top of his head with Harry's coat in it's beak they vanish into thin air.

With a irritated huff Daphne moves the curtain and removes the silencing spell from her bed then gets slowly out of bed to see Tracy finishing getting dressed and putting on her robes, Tracy looks at Daphne and raises an eyebrow at her. As Daphne makes her way towards the bathroom she looks behind her as she enters the washroom with an innocent expression she inquires

"Morning Trace why are you looking at me like that".

Tracey then shakes her head to clear her outrageous thoughts and with a sly smirk growing on her face and with a mock thoughtful look she asks.

"New shirt Daph its nice and has a regal elegance to it and all but it seems to me that its kinda big don't you think."

It's then that Daphne looks into the mirror and realizes what she is wearing and quickly discards Harry's shirt into her laundry hamper, then shuts the door quickly and jumps into the shower to hide the increasing blush.

Tracey then then begins laughing uproariously for a few more minutes before she sobers up and enters the bathroom to check herself one last time. Then as innocently as possible with a few snicker in between she asks.

"Has my best friend the famed ice princess of Hogwarts finally found a guy that is worthy of her time and heart, I do hope that the world isn't coming to a end as the end of school feast is tonight and I would hate to miss it."

Daphne then looks out of the shower giving Tracey her best icy glare before going back to finishing her shower.

Tracey just giggles in response before in a sing-song voice says

"Not going to work Daph now spill who is it."

Daphne then lightly bangs her head on the wall of the shower stall she is in before groaning out

"I'll explain later."

While mentally she prays that Harry gets her out of the situation that he has put her into and the interrogation that she will have to endure that is bound to happen with her two best friends.

* * *

Throughout the entire day rumors spread about the previous night about how You-know-who is alive. Or that the unknown man in black is an assassin from a different ministry attempting to bring about the British ministry on the orders of a smaller nation in hopes of making a name for itself and the eventual a world take-over Harry just shook his head at that one. Then their was was the one a blonde haired girl with a dreamy look in her eyes telling some first years that humdringers and nargels had convinced a shape shifter to erase Cedric's memories cause he had over heard they're plan to steal Christmas. Needless to say the look of pure horror on those poor firsties faces was hilarious it was so ridiculous of a rumor that he had burst out laughing scaring some poor second year girl with brown hair.

'So this was where my parents , Sirius, and Remus went to school it looks so depressing and boring no wonder the marauders where formed, I wonder if Mammon is awake. (Sigh) Probably best not to bother him don't much feel like dealing with the overly excited child at this moment.'

Harry mused to himself. Harry for the most part spent the last five years at the private boarding school 'Iter Magorum' although how you end up on a island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle from a hidden hot spring in the north of Canada still eludes him. With a shrug and a easy smile makes his way back to the dungeons to pack up Daphne's stuff so they can leave tonight. His smile then broadens at the thought of how they will leave tonight.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office the old man is meeting with all four heads of the houses, they discuss what he had heard from Cedric when he talked to him the night before, and how he had finally gotten a response from Harry Potter it was after all rather embarrassing for him when they tried calling his name at the sorting four years ago and no one had come up at all.

An older woman with a stern look in her eye and short brown hair with some gray beginning to show who was the transfiguration professor and Griffindor's head of house by the name Minerva Mcgonagall had a small smile in the thoughts of finally seeing the son of her favorite two students. A man with greasy black hair and a hook nose who was the potions professor and Slytherin's head of house was known as Severus Snape had a sneer set in place at the thought of his childhood rivals brat.

'Probably just as arrogant as his father was.'

Were his thoughts while the other two professors, one being much shorter then all the other there and having some goblin features was the charms professor and Ravenclaw's head of house Filius Flitwick. The other was the herbology professor and Hufflepuff's head of house Pomina Sprout. They had wondered where he had been for the last fourteen years but decided it was really none of their business.

* * *

Later that evening at dinner Daphne was sitting in the great hall for the leaving feast with her two best friends Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini both had been constantly badgering her about the shirt that Tracey caught her wearing. Then a regal black horned owl had distracted them by landing right in front of Draco Malfoy it's leg stretched out for him presenting a small letter for him to take.

Slowly Draco reaches out and takes it from the owl then absently giving it a piece of roast as thanks the owl takes flight and begins it return to his owner. Draco opens the note and begins the read it silently.

Dearest dragon:

I have been just given word that your father has been murdered by some unknown bastard, I know if you haven't heard of this yet then it must come as a shock to you as it did to me. However it is with some joy that I tell you that the new Lord Black has offered his support and a place to stay at Black manor to mourn with family. We will see you tomorrow on the platform. -with love your mother.

After reading the small note from his mother a small smirk forms at the very edge of his mouth before faster then then anyone notices Draco hardens his facial features and quickly walks out of the great hall followed by the whispers of what the letter could have said.

* * *

A few hours later after the feast Daphne returns to her dorm room to see her trunk open and already packed on her bed with a note on top of the packed contents.

D

meet where you begin your life with your new family and feast at the beginning and end of the year.

With an exasperated sigh Daphne can't help but wonder why Harry keeps giving her these notes when he could just come up to her and say what he needs. But with a small smile causing her features to glow at seeing him one more time before they part ways again and not seeing each other till her eighteenth birthday she sets an alarm for 1:30 A.m and casts a privacy and silence spell around her bed the drifts off to sleep.

* * *

When the alarm that Daphne had set begins ringing she slowly crawls out of bed shrinks and pockets her trunks then makes her way to the great hall. When Daphne arrives and begins to look around and seeing no sign of Harry after five minutes she begins to worry that something may have happened to him when she then feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and warm lips tracing her neck a ghost of a smile on her lips as leans back and closes her eyes in bliss as Harry's strange looking raven 'Candidam' if she remembers properly perched on his left shoulder trilling a soft and happy tune.

"Your late my love."

she whispers in front of her.

With a deep chuckle Harry moves his lips to her ear softly caressing it with his warm breath before in a low whisper.

"Sorry took a little longer to get our transportation ready then I had originally thought it would."

Daphne then turns her head to look into his eyes with a look of confusion in her features.

Harry then takes her hand and leads them outside the castle where a strange metal beast with two glowing eyes in the front and one in the back is deeply purring. She knows that this thing is what the muggle's call a motorcycle after all Sirius Black and her godfather Dante both love these muggle creations. Harry then brings a hesitant Daphne to it before constantly reassuring her that he would keep her safe and he was a better driver then ether Sirius or Dante and would explain how he got it here later. He then helps her on to it and gets in front of her before revving the engine, choking the throttle he turns his head and tells Daphne to hold on tight.

She then complies just as they shoot off to the gate. Heading where ever Harry is taking her but she can't help but feel incredibly happy that Harry is taking her with him that he wouldn't disappear for another 3 years without her seeing him. So with that thought she cuddles closer into him her head buried into his back absorbing his warmth and presence as she is lulled back to sleep.

* * *

'Iter Magorum - Journey of the Magi

Candidam - White Crown

And there we have it the second chapter i know not much happens in this one but give it time there will be a confrontation in the next chapter so look forward to it and I'm kinda surprised that people seem to enjoy this however i ask please for all that is good a few more reviews would be nice i would like to know what you all think. right now i have 2 other chapters some what planned and another one it the beginning process of planning so give me some ideas as well thanks you all look forward to next week. Also I'm sure you noticed a difference betwen this chapter and the last one tell what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffseid- yes Dante is the one that took Harry at the beginning and it will be explained later on in the story on what happened during his childhood.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 3:

During the trip back to London Daphne had fallen asleep tightly holding on to Harry with her face burrowed into his back.

Harry for the last hour had let his mind drift Voldemort had returned and although he wasn't at at his full strength because of the ritual used had caused himself to release the restriction rune that was placed on him.

'Dante was right that power is to dangerous right now. I'm going to need to learn to control it this summer even if it just partially, and Sirius is going to be pissed when he finds out that I only brought Judgement with me on this little adventure.'

With a hiss of pain Harry's vision doubles for a second as blood starts dripping down from his left eye and nose before returning to normal. His focus coming back to reality. Harry then concentrates on getting the both of them home safely before he passes out. So with that thought Harry kicks the bike into high gear and shoots off like a bolt of lightning the wind whistling the tune of freedom from the speed they are traveling at. A few hours later the sun begins peeking over the horizon. harry begins to slow down he had landed at the edge of the city and drove down the quite streets of a sleeping city until he stopped in front of the two story house of #12 Grimauld place.

Gently without waking Daphne Harry slowly moves out of her tight hold and gets off the bike then turns around and picks her up bridal style. Daphne subconsciously grabs his coat and buries her head into his chest taking a deep breath of his scent as he makes his way up the stairs and then into the house.

Harry can vaguely hear voices in the kitchen but ignores them and heads up to his room to let Daphne sleep more comfortably. As he reaches the end of the hall where his room is located he hears a throat being cleared behind him. So turning his head Harry looks into the eyes of his godfather one of the two that rescued him that fateful night Sirius Black.

Sirius Black notices the long blonde hair dangling on Harry's right side begins to say something with a mischievous smirk, before stopping himself at the look his godson gives him before entering his room.

Locking and silencing his room he walks over to the queen sized bed and lays Daphne down pulling her shoes off and tucking her in. Harry then looks at her and decides that because of what he heard from his contact at Hogwarts Daphne will need to finish her training if they are too start dating. He then turns on his heel and walks over to his small desk and removing his dragon hide boots. He then shrugs his coat off revealing his athletically toned body. On his left bicep an alchemical seal tattoo and on the nape of his neck a strange runic glyph.

Harry then heads over to his bed and crawls in and as if sensing his presence Daphne turns around and cuddles into him absorbing his warmth into her. Harry silently chuckles at her behavior as he remembers her being at times very cold and stand offish when they were younger and from what his favorite cousin/ferret (Harry wont ever let him live that down) has told him she has becomes even more cold and has been nicknamed the ice princess of Slytherin. looking down to the beautiful creature at his side Harry snakes his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him before kissing her hair. The events of today finally taking over Harry falls into the darkness of sleep a content and peaceful look on the young couples faces as they sleep.

* * *

In the kitchen just before Harry and Daphne arrive a meeting of the order of the phoenix was occurring with Dumbledore saying

"Harry needs to go to his relatives so Voldemort wont find him for the greater good and you shouldn't have taken him in the first place. What if something had happened."

while pointing at Sirius who just looks up and rolls his eyes before picking up the daily prophet and continuing to ignore the pointless rambling of a useless order.

'How did the marauders end up falling for this shit during the last war' Sirius muses its then that he sees the headline of a prophet article

Liar's and murderer's

-Rita Skeeter

Fudge has given his statement of He-who-must-not-be-named has not returned and that it is all lies fabricated by an overly stressed Hogwarts student during the Tri-wizard tournament when Dumbledore sent him to a different location. But this brings the question why did Dumbledore send him somewhere else and who was the black figure that has been accused of killing lord Lucius Malfoy a prominent lord in the Wizengamot. Fudge has declared that he is to be captured and kissed on sight. Anyone who knows anything is to tell the ministry right away and that harboring this criminal is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban. This reporter believes that Sirius Black is behind this whole thing in an attempt to take the Malfoy fortune and to silence him for his dark lord.

To see more info on Sirius Black see page 7

To see the theories of the black coat guy see page 8 - 9

To see more info on Lucius Malfoy see page 10

Sirius then grits his teeth in frustration.

'Those morons are going to get everyone killed and start a world war that they cant win if they actually try and kiss either of us.'

His anger is then cut short when the matriarch of the Weasley family, Molly Weasley comes in and started bustling around the kitchen talking to herself about how skinny young Harry must be and how they had to make a good impression for the-boy-who-lived. How he must be a sweet caring young boy and how he and her son Ronald will be the best of friends. with that Sirius couldn't help it and burst into laughter clutching his stomach. A few moments later he get a hold of himself and with a few calming breaths he looks to the matriarch of clan Weasley with a look of complete seriousness

"keep your kids away from Harry unless he comes to them."

With that Sirius gets up to check who just entered the wards of the family floor of black manor.

Just as Sirius leaves the kitchen the matriarch of clan Weasley goes on a ti-raid

"Who does he think he is telling me what to do, the poor boy probably doesn't have any friends Merlin knows where that criminal took him and he diffidently needs a mot-"

Before she can go any further in her rant a young woman with bubblegum pink hair wearing auror robes slams a palm on the table startling everyone before her hair turns fiery red and hisses out

"be careful with what you say. Remember you are guest in this house nothing more."

with that she gets up and heads to the exit before stopping at the doorway before saying.

"And you are unwelcome...remember that."

she then walks out the kitchen door and leaves the house for work.

* * *

It was a few hours later before Harry woke up, as he opens his eyes he sees Daphne buttoning up one of his silk dress shirts, her hair still a little damp and clinging to her from a recent shower. she is also wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans that accented her hips and legs. With a devious smirk adorning his face Harry stretches his body before sitting up.

"you know I can't decide whats better waking up with you pressed up to me or watching you get dressed in one of my shirts after a shower."

His smirk becomes a predatory smile as he speaks.

Daphne slowly turns around letting her hips sway a just a little more then usual as she makes her way towards Harry a smile of innocence on her face while her eyes shine with a hint of lust. She reaches the side Harry is on and leans down giving Harry a perfect view cleavage and the edges of her breasts before firmly kissing him on the lips she then moves to his ear and purrs.

"Go have a shower and get ready, I'm hungry and want to see Sirius again."

With that said Daphne straightens out and turns around and with that little extra sway in her hips walk out of their bedroom and down towards the kitchen.

A frustrated look pulls at Harry's lips because of Daphne's tease before he gets up to have a shower and plan how to get back at her for that. As he finishes and gets dressed he puts on a black with emerald green trimmed button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans then heads to the kitchen.

* * *

As he gets closer he hears yelling so picking up the pace a bit he reaches the door to the kitchen. Harry then silently opens the door, inside he sees a red headed woman silently yelling at the other two occupants while gesturing wildly, her face going redder by the second. Raising an eyebrow Harry makes his presence known.

"So I take it the red faced woman over there is a banshee you have been complaining about Sirius."

Both Sirius and Daphne start snickering while Mrs. Weasley looks like a tomato then trying to remove the silencing charm again to the amusement of the others.

"So kit you and Daphne finally decided to start dating"

Sirius asks and a massive grin stretches his features as both teens begin to blush and look away from each other though both have matching smiles before Sirius starts laughing.

"Looks like both Dante and Mooney owe me 100 galleons each. Oh happy days." Sirius then gets up to makes some floo calls and collect some money.

Both teens look at each other before shrugging Harry then looks over at Mrs. Weasley who look beyond shocked with her mouth hanging open before asking

"So what did the banshee say that had Sirius use a head of house silencing charm on her."

Daphne giggles at the banshee comment before her eyes become ice and all emotion leaves her face

"She said I wasn't welcome in this house and that my family are all evil death eater scum, when Sirius told her that I was an invited guest of both the lord Black and his heir she started saying I was using the imperious curse on you both and that I would reveal the location to Voldemort so Sirius silenced her."

Harry then pulls Daphne into a tight hug before looking over to Mrs. Weasley his eyes glowing a menacing green while the pupil become a full animistic slit and begins the glow an unearthly purple as well. The hatred in his eyes causes Molly's eyes to widen in fear before she takes off out the kitchen. Harry then breaths deeply catching Daphne's scent as he does causing him to calm down even faster and whispers into her ear reassurances that she would never be like her bastard of a father and that he would be at her side till she told him to leave. Daphne visibly softens in his embrace then looks up at him tear tracks still visible then she kisses his neck Daphne then softly thanks him before turning in her seat to finish lunch while kreacher brings Harry his. They fall into companionable silence while they eat.

* * *

After lunch both teens move to the sitting room where Harry sits in a soft plush arm chair and Daphne unceremoniously falls into his lap. Harry reaches over the side of the chair hidden from anyone view and pulls up a really ancient looking book and hands it to her there was no title or author.

Daphne looks at him with a confused look on her face that that Harry can't help but think of as cute he then shrugs saying.

"It was written before even the time of Merlin and Morgana and was from what gathered it was written by a priestess that was fascinated by the runes they had found of the lost cities of Atlantis and mu."

Daphne then gave him, her most radiant smile before giving him a kiss that curled his toes and darkened his eyes with a spark of lust. Before she wiggled around on his lap to get more comfy and began to read.

Harry then leans over the side and picks up another book that is title 'alchemy of the living' then leaning into Daphne ear he whispers.

"You my love are insensible and a bloody tease."

Harry then nips her ear causing Daphne to shiver in pleasure before he goes back to reading. Daphne lets a small growl but before anything else could happen the sound of a throat being cleared causes both teens to look up from their reading and teasing with a raised eyebrow Harry speaks.

"Yes Sirius how can we help you, you old mutt."

Sirius just shakes his head before sitting in the opposite chair grumbling about smart ass kids and bad influences then letting out an annoyed sigh he begins

"Dumbledore wants more people to stay here because he believes they aren't safe from the snaky. He also wants you to go to your aunt and uncles."

Harry just scoffs at this while Daphne tightens her hold on him.

"First off the old bastard can try and I will put a bullet in his head before he can do anything."

He then starts to rubs Daphne's back in comfort then continues on.

"secondly who does the ancient moron think he is by telling us who stays here."

"The Weasley children and some muggle-born named Hermione Granger and much later the longbottom heir will be visiting, and he can because I unfortunately owe him a favor for keeping me out of Azkaban when I was a child. I didn't know any better however after this we are square and I wont have to worry about him again."

With an annoyed sigh just as his godfather had given at the beginning of this conversation

"I saw them during my wanderings of Hogwarts the Weasley twins amused me they have potential to be good apprentices to you and Remus." Then with a devious smirk Harry says.

"maybe even to bring back the marauders, the girl Weasley is a fan girl at best and a delusional fool at worse."

Daphne then interrupt with a possessive growl tightening her hold on Harry again.

"The youngest son is in the nicest terms a lazy manner-less idiot and the muggle-born I didn't see but I'm not incline to care."

Daphne then pipes up with her two cents.

"She is according to Snape 'a know it all' She can only regurgitate what she reads in books no real skill when it comes to going out into the real world. she most likely will end up pissing off the wrong person."

Harry nods his head before turning back to Sirius.

"As for Longbottom I believe we should back the trinity alliance of the old days so have kreacher bring him to the library when he arrives."

Harry then take a moment to consider something before saying.

"Also activate the full wards on the black family quarters and the library we don't want them snooping around ether place and trying to destroy what those light bigots consider 'dark'. Or the slim chance that they think they can come and go, and research our family legacy and not understand it after all the muggles do say 'Those who know nothing can understand nothing.'"

Daphne just tilts her head in confusion while Sirius only grins.

"Already done kit both Dumbledore and the Banshee have met the wards...they where not happy."

both now sporting similar sadistic grins. At that Daphne finally pokes Harry in the ribs

"that reminds me You owe me an explanation of why you ended up at Hogwarts with Cedric and I have a few questions for you mister."

Harry just groans at the reminder while Sirius snickers and stands up walking over to the exit he then stop and turns around with a Cheshire cat grin

"I'll just leave you two kids alone and don't worry I will set up the wards so only a Black can enter and I'll also silence the room so good luck kit."

With that Sirius leaves Harry to his fate.

When the door closes Daphne turns her head, her sapphire blue eyes colder then the tundra.

"Explain! Why where you out there? then I will ask my questions."

she exclaims and with a sigh Harry mutters out.

"Never could resist how hot you look like that."

Daphne beams at the compliment while Harry takes a deep breath and begins his tale.

* * *

Alright there you have it hopefully its good i wrote most of this really hung over from partying all Halloween weekend so any anyways enjoy i think this might be one of the longest chapters I have done and once again I'm very happy with the over all opinion of this story but lets see if i can get more reviews help me make this better so enjoy the next Chapter a lot of things will happen like Harry's battle with Voldemort as well as a few other things that will hopefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright so because some people think I need to get a beta reader and I'm honestly to lazy to go out and actively search for one cause im doing this as something to occupy what little time i have so if someone wants to be my beta reader pm me. now with out further ado the next chapter

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 4:

Looking at a dilapidated shack just on the out skirts of the village called little Hangleton Harry just shakes his head.

"What kinda idiot hides a deathly hollow in such a run down and destroyed shack."

He then looks around before speaking in parseltongue

§release all wards for your lord and master.§

Harry then casually walks into the shack and begins his search for his prize. its while in the living room that he feels a very dark magical signature underneath the floorboards of where he is standing. so Harry then pulls out the floor boards to investigate and what he find causes his right eyebrow to twitch in irritation. He then pulls out a ring with a simple black stone on the top looking at it for a second Harry then puts it into his coat pocket. Then walks out of the house just as the wards reactivate.

Harry then begins his journey back towards where he came from and where his transportation is located. As he is walking towards where he can safely use his portkey Harry feels a pulse of dark magic in the area. With an annoyed sigh he absently wonders what that was then turns and heads in the direction of the dark magic. He then lets out a sigh while muttering under his breath.

"Knowing my luck probably something that's more trouble then its worth."

He then picks up his pace and begins to run in a full sprint towards the graveyard.

Just as he arrives, Harry sees a bunch a robed figures kneeling in front of of some bald head nose less thing. His wand trained on a person who seems to be bruised, bloody, and looks about to collapse and pass out. So drawing a pitch black gun from the inside of his coat he then pulls the slide back loading the weapon and then fires at the acid green spell that is known everywhere as the killing curse 'Avada kedavra'. When both attacks meet the resulting explosion draws stunned silence from everyone in the graveyard.

"Now this is an unwelcome surprise, looks like a cult party however I don't see nearly enough virgins or that special punch you people seem to like to use."

Everyone in the graveyards attention turns to the black cloaked figure of Harry approaching them. The deatheaters are not sure what to do. Looking around Harry see the face of Lucius Malfoy kneeling beside Voldemort he hide his smile. Then with another quick look he sees the traitor and killer of his parents cowering behind Voldemort and Harry's hidden smile turn absolutely feral. Harry then continues to walk towards everyone just as he passes Cedric he mutters.

"Arrogant A-class half blood"

Harry then puts his hand on Cedric's shoulder who promptly falls to the ground unconscious. Harry's eye never leave peter. Before any can speak Harry yells out

"Wormtail I have a Message for you from the Marauders."

Pettigrew perks up at this but before he can respond a soft crack is heard and peter falls to the ground his face is unrecognizable.

"Burn in hell."

While the rest of the death eaters and Voldemort are shocked at seeing such a bloody death Harry fires another shot causing Lucius slump to the ground. His emergency portkey flies towards Harry who then crushes it, and dropping the destroyed portkey onto the ground.

It is at this time Voldemort pulls himself out of a shocked and disgusted state from the weakness of two of his supporters and begins to fire all sorts of curses and hexes at Harry.

Harry having kept on eye on Voldemort at all times starts to dodge all that is fired at his moving around the graveyard and ducking behind gravestones. After the short assault from Voldemort Harry stand up and looks in Voldemort's red snake like eyes he gives a mock bow.

"Very well lets us dance little Tommy."

Harry then fires three quick shots at Voldemort who quickly conjures a stone wall in front of him. Harry just smirks at this defense as the bullets trajectory changes and hits three different death eaters before he begins to moves again. He weaves around the graveyard while Voldemort sneers at him firing a few more spells but just as Harry dodges another killing curse he is hit by a hidden 'Diffindo'.

Voldemort smirks but before he can say anything Harry's body pulls apart into a murder of crows that fly in all directions. Voldemort looks around in confusion before in his frustration fires a killing curse at one of his followers. Just as he fires the killing curse he moves out of the way by instinct and sees a glowing blue object go past his face heading towards a group of three of his followers as it hits one of them it explodes killing all three and injuring another.

"Damn it missed, well I guess killing three of your heel biters is alright."

Voldemort turn towards the cloaked Harry and snarls out

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Harry then drops to the ground slamming his hand onto the ground and pushes his magic into it as a strange symbol appears around him.

"Just a simple hunter old moldy one."

Is his only reply as the earth of the graveyard begins to shake and move and before the rest of the deatheater's can make a move the earth open up and conglomerate of midnight black chains come from the opened earth striking at all that their master commands.

Harry then launches himself at Voldemort he fires another shot that Voldemort dodges but before he can retaliate Harry kicks him in the side of the head sending him to the ground. Their fight then becomes more intense as both combatants use all they have.

* * *

While Harry and Voldemort are in the heat of battle the rest of the deatheaters struggle with the chains that Harry has created. They are unsure of what to do because every time one of the chains are destroyed another two take its place. One of the deatheater's grit his teeth and with some hesitation he shouts out a command.

"Retreat, leave the dead and anyone you cant save."

With that all the deatheater's grab hold of their portkeys and disappear.

* * *

Back with Harry and Voldemort both are feeling the effects of their exhaustion and Voldemort becomes very worried his body was just recreated and is beginning to have problem keeping up and adjusting. He glares at the man in front of him and he can feel his eye on him.

'how can someone just by touching it turn it into something else like that even transfiguration cant do that and last as long as his have.'

Are some of Voldemort's thought but all of that is interrupted by the hot painful sensation in his shoulder as the cold metal of whatever that thing this cloaked figure is shooting pierces him. Then he feels another one lodging into his stomach.

before Harry can fire another one Voldemort disappears with 'apperation'. As Voldemort Disappears Harry falls to the ground holding his arm while breathing heavy blood drips on to the ground from inside his hood he mutters out between coughing

"Used to much power creating and controlling those chains."

Getting up he stumbles a bit heading towards the body of the unconscious body of Lucius Malfoy.

"Should have brought 'Yamato'."

Harry then grits his teeth still muttering

"Didn't think using 'that' magic Would hurt this much."

Harry coughs up some more blood as he reaches Lucius and the reenevates him Harry places his gun to Lucius's temple and amongst his begging Harry says

"For the promise of my little brother I give you a swift death."

And with that soft crack is heard throughout the silent graveyard. Harry then walks up to Cedric and summons the goblet of fire as they port key back towards Hogwarts.

* * *

*end flashback*

After Harry finishes his retelling of the past days events there was only stunned silence from Daphne as she processes what she has been told

'The idiot actually fought the dark wanker to the point that he needed to retreat, granted Harry did say that he was still in a weakened state from the rivival ritual that he had preformed. Alright I need to calm down, I'll kick his ass for his stupidity after he answers all my questions.'

As Daphne takes a calming breath Harry continues to look into her eyes as he slowly falls into their endless depths, he can clearly see hints of her emotions even though her mask of ice, Daphne finally speaks up after what feels like hours when in reality probably only five minutes.

"Alright I have a few questions that you will answer or my hexing you for your idiocy will be the least of your worries."

Harry slightly cringes at the thought of Daphne's threat of causing pain for him fighting Voldemort in silent confirmation.

'Yep shes pissed, all I guess I can do is answer truthfully and hope that she doesn't kill me.'

Harry then nods his head in silent confirmation never breaking his gaze into Daphne's deep ice blue eyes, Daphne then begins her inquisition.

"First how did you vanish into thin air at the tournament grounds."

"Simple the coat that I was wearing is the true invisibility cloak of the deathly hollows, and before you ask anything from that it's death's cloak it can become almost anything as long as you have the magic and will to transform it."

Daphne is fairly surprised at that, considering the last time she saw Harry when they where just about to turn 10, and he had just got his acceptance letter to 'Iter Magorum'. His invisibility cloak had looked almost like a blanket to hide the both of them while they wondered around, or pranked Sirius and Dante.

"O.k, and the thing you used in your fight with Voldemort, what did you call it...'Judgement' I think it was."

Harry has smiles brightly at that question with a lot of pride in his voice

"That my love is my greatest alchemical achievement so far. Its a .357 desert eagle with an extended silencing barrel."

He then notices the confused glazed look in Daphne's eyes so he tries to simplify of the guns that Dante taught us to shoot. But that isn't why it's my greatest creation, it's because it can fire a few different kinds of curses. Unfortunately it requires a lot of concentration so I generally just stick with the bullets that are imbued with my magic which is why I can change the trajectory of them or cause them to explode."

Daphne nods her head at that after all her godfather loved teaching her how to shoot one of those strange and loud items. She then rolls her eye at her boyfriend he loved shooting as much as her godfather.

"Alright and how the hell did you get a motorcycle , not to mention get it onto the Hogwarts grounds."

Harry just shrugs at the question but his eyes shine with untold amounts of mischief.

"Birthday present from mine and your godfather its a Kawasaki GPZ 1100, but they enchanted it to be unnoticed by the muggles and can fly. How I got it here simple I always carry it with me gotta love specialty shrinking enchantments."

Daphne nods her head remembering her mother almost had a heart attack when Dante first took her on a joy ride and how Astoria wanted to go but her mom started yelling at him about it being unsafe and how irresponsible he was.

Daphne's whole attitude then changes as another question come to mind, and with a soul piecing glare that chills his very being.

"What did you mean when you mentioned 'that magic' the one that I assume had you coughing up blood."

Harry winces at the venom and coldness of her voice then mentally curses himself for mentioning that part, he hadn't even realized he did.

"Can you stand up for a moment love and I need to show you something before I can explain what it is."

Daphne nods her head then stands up still keeping her cold glare on the boy in front of he.

Harry then closes his eye in concentration, He then transforms leaving Daphne wide eyed.

Daphne for her part is at a loss for words for what is in front of her shouldn't be possible, A beautiful and regal looking silver and black fox with a yin-yang symbol on it forehead but the interesting part is the fact that it looks to have 2 tails. Daphne lets out a tiny squeal before picking him up and cuddling him into her still developing bust. Harry then makes what sounds like a contented sigh before wiggling around so his front paws are bracing itself on her chest and reaches up to lick her nose. Harry then jumps out of her arms and back onto the chair and transforming back while chuckling to himself at Daphne's cute looking pout.

'Damn shes looks cute doing that, and I'm probably the only one that has seen this side...must resist turning back into tails.'

With a smile Harry motions for Daphne to sit back down. She agrees only after getting a promise out of him that she can cuddle with his foxy form tonight.

So now to explain some things first off that wasn't a normal fox, from my research its called a kitsune and the older and more powerful they get the more tails will appear, those tails also represents how close they are to nature, they are also masters of illusions to the point that legend says that a if their ever is a nine-tails they can turn illusions and dreams into reality."

Daphne looks at him in curiosity. Harry then further explains

"The magic I used was pure undiluted from nature and the very earth itself. I have had very little experience and training in doing that and have never used that much. So the backlash was much more sever then I had originally anticipated."

Daphne just stared at him unblinking before she slaps him hard enough that his head moves back, when he turns his head to face her again in stunned shock she then kisses the cheek that she had slapped. Then softly kisses his lips leaning her forehead on his so their noses touch.

"Never do that again, I just got you back and I refuse to lose you now."

Daphne scolds him about his recklessness. She holds her scowl for a few more moments before her eyes soften and a small smile tugs at her lips before she wraps her arms around his neck and brings her lips up to lightly peck his nose. Then she moves to firmly plant her lips on to his.

Harry for his part remained silent during Daphne's rant knowing from experience that interrupting would get him into even more trouble. He then looks into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes as they soften, and he knew that he was some what forgiven for now. So when he felt her lips firmly on his he tightens his arms around Daphne's waist bring her even closer to him. He slightly parts his mouth and moves his tongue to brush her own lips silently asking for entrance which she readily agrees their tongues shyly meets at first before the become more confident and begin to explore each other mouths.

Harry then breaks the kiss and moves to Daphne's neck where he begins his ministrations by licking, sucking, and gently nipping at the tender porcelain skin.

Daphne leans her head back and gives a tiny moan and giggle of pleasure at Harry's enthusiasm while giving him more access. Her hands begin to explore his body while one becomes tangled in his hair and massaging his scalp the other is tracing and kneading the forming abs on his stomach.

Then before they can go any farther, their heated embrace is interrupted and ruined by the front door opening and slamming shut, and a piercing voice starts yelling about a family of blood traitors and a mudblood have ruined the sanctity of the ancestral black families home, and that they are to leave this moment. Hearing the loud voice of Sirius's mothers painting yelling Harry can only give a mirthless chuckle then moving to get up while taking Daphne with him before lightly putting her onto her feet then scrubbing his hand through his messed up hair to try and fix it, he looks at Daphne who is scowling at the door for a few seconds before heaving a heavy sigh of frustration. Harry briefly takes notice of the forming mark on Daphne's neck and hides a self satisfied smirk from her, and starts to move towards the annoyance of a lions den then looking back at the girl he has known since he was two years old harry says.

"Well lets go meet the forced guests."

Daphne then with all the grace of a true pure-blood princess curtsies before replying

"Certainly my lord, after all we must show them 'proper' manners for two most ancient and noble houses."

She then hooks her arm with his as they exit the room and towards the where the start of a commotion has already begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Um so i posted the rough draft of this chapter a little while ago sorry about that here the chapter that has been edited of spelling mistakes so enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 5

As the young couple makes their way towards the shouting voices in the front parlor right beside the stairs Where Walburga Black's portrait hangs. The sight they come to is of Molly Weasley ranting and behind her are four red heads one of them being female and a bushy haired girl. Mrs. Weasley looks to be in a heated argument with a snickering Sirius, however his snickering soon becomes just a insane grin as Harry and Daphne come into view.

As Harry and Daphne come into the parlor, Daphne instantly has in place her mask of cold indifference.

Sirius still remembers that mask from her childhood and he unconscionably clenches his hand into a tight fist that his nails break skin. The reason for her mask, a byproduct of her death eater father's attempts to turn her into a perfect pure-blood bride to sell to the highest bidder and earn favor with the other dark families. With that thought in mind Sirius lets slip his control and Padfoot snarls in his mind scape. Sirius calms himself as he remembers his, Dante, and Harry's plan for dear old Cygnus Greengrass. He would live to regret his transgression on the sweet little girl who comforted his godson with just her bright presence when Harry felt alone in the middle of the night.

Sirius then focuses on Harry and with over flowing pride at how his heir and Godson holds himself a true pure-blood prince, although he has a bored expression if closely noticed he has both confidence and pride, his body ready to strike anyone in a moments notice. But the main point of pride is what Harry has done in his short life. Sirius eyes light up with both mischief and satisfaction although unsure what actually happened when Harry finally snapped about Daphne's coldness and dragged her into 'paradise' but when they came out later that evening both looked beaten Harry shirt held only by a few seams and Daphne looking far happier then she had for the last two years even if her dress was torn and dirty. That was just before she went to Hogwarts and Harry began his 2nd year and the start of his apprenticeship. As Sirius comes out of his reminiscing that had only lasted a couple of moments he sees the hint of irritation of Harry's face and Sirius snickers at the thought

'Probably enjoying his alone time to catch up with the lovely and beautiful girl on his arm, damn they look so much like a royal pure-blood couple...cant resist urge to tease them.'

Sirius is interrupted by the thought of teasing the young couple and brought back to reality by the high pitch squeal of Mrs. Weasley

'Oh Harry dear, I didn't see you there, here come along I must introduce you to my children and a lovely muggleborn girl.'

She then gives Daphne a hard look as The red headed mother gushes about Harry meeting her children causing Sirius and the couple to cringe at the sound.

Mrs. Weasley then heads back towards the kitchen saying.

"I'll just leave you kids to get to know each other and become friends."

Before anyone can say anything the youngest Weasley male steps in front of Harry his hand out stretched.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley I can already tell we are going to be the best of friends, and when you get sorted into Griffindor we can play quiditch on the house team and play wizard chess. Don't worry I'll teach you how to play both since I'm sure you haven't been able to play."

Harry raises a single eyebrow before looking down at Daphne who is trying very hard not burst out in peals of laughter he then pokes her in the side causing a small squeak and getting her attention.

"You know I find it amusing that he hasn't even given a proper greeting to us, or that he instantly assumes I will be in the house of cannon fodder."

Is Harry's remark while Daphne sobers her hidden laughter she places a finger to her lower lip in a cute and innocent thoughtful look.

"Maybe he thinks because of those stupid books that tell about your great and noble 'adventures', and I guess also the fact that potter's have been going to Griffindor for the last 200 years. Though I don't understand why considering who your family is descended from."

Harry then hold his right elbow while his hand covers his left eye in mock concentration.

"Hmm good point but I don't see why he thinks we are going to be best of friends he looks like he might eat my hand."

Ron soon becomes Weasley red as they ignore him for their own conversation. He then takes notice of who Daphne actually is and points at her yelling.

"Your a Slytherin!"

Daphne raise he perfectly manicured eyebrow but before she can retort Ron turns back to Harry

"Their evil, why in one latched onto your arm like a parasite? I bet she is using love potions on you but don't worry my mo-."

Ron didn't get to finish that sentence as Harry grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air with one arm Harry then hisses out

"Congratulation fool you have earned a full time sentence of cleaning the basement and the attic while you stay here."

Harry then tosses him onto his ass a couple feet in front of him. Harry then stares at the rest of the 'guests' and calls out.

"Kreacher."

With a soft 'pop' Kreacher appears and bow towards Harry

"What can Kreacher do for the little master."

the old elf ask in a raspy voice. Harry then responds with the utmost authority from his training as a pure blood prince.

"Show these people where they will be staying for the summer then explain to them what they will be doing to help the most ancient and noble house of Black."

Is Harry's response, and just before Kearcher begins to usher the Weasley and Granger to their living quarters Harry asks.

"Also is the other guest rooms ready for our 'mourning' family."

Kreacher then bows towards Harry before answering.

"Yes little master Kreacher makes sure everything was ready for other guests."

Harry's anger then leaves his faces as he gives a warm smile towards the old elf.

"That's good to hear thank you Kreacher you may go escort them to there living arrangements now and don't forget to grab their mother as well."

Kreacher then proceeds to start pushing the Weasley family and the bushy haired muggleborn out of the parlor towards where they will be staying. But before he can stop her Granger turns on her heel and with a false sense of righteous fury shouts at the couple.

"You are barbaric how can you enslave a poor creature like this, your just like Malfoy."

Harry just looks right though her like she isn't even there before answering his voice deathly cold.

"your right. However that can be said for the muggle world as well since they still have human trafficking. You know nothing so you can understand nothing, this is symbiotic relationship they need us as much as we need them.

Both Ron and the female Weasley shout out in defense of their long time friend.

"Hey don't you dare insult Hermione shes the smartest witch in in our generation."

Is the red head females defense while her brother pipes up with.

"ya she is better then that evil filthy snake whore on your arm, and you are going to come begging us for help when we go to school, so it you who knows nothing."

Sirius who is strangely silent though out this whole show finally burst out into loud laughter before leaving to go pick up the other summer guests. loud chuckles from Sirius can still be heard all the way to the floo and then they stop at the sound of a quiet roar of the Floo network.

Both Weasley children look towards where Sirius went with a confused look till they hear Daphne and Harry snickering into each others shoulder while they support each other from falling to the ground in laughter. A angry pang of jealousy goes through the female Weasley as she inwardly seethes at the contact these two have.

'who does that snake bitch think she is hanging off him, Harry is mine, my mother said it was my destiny after all I look just like his mother.'

But it goes unnoticed to all but Daphne who mentally scoff and thinks.

'so the little kitten thinks that she can have my fox, please like he would go for someone that looks like his mother that's disturbingly close to being incest."

Harry finally gets his laughter under control and responds.

"Then I pray for England's future generations, cause if shes the smartest in your generation I give it a year after you chuckle heads graduate before England collapses on itself. or is destroyed and tossed in to the wind"

Harry gives another deep chuckle and Before they can rebut or say anything else Harry continues.

"Besides just because she flaunts and regurgitates what comes out of books doesn't mean shes the smartest, all it proves is she is petty and an attention seeking teachers pet. Nothing more and nothing less."

Harry then looks to Daphne and leans down to nibble on her ear and whispers.

"Come on our actual guests will want to unpack and rest a bit when they arrive so lets go to the library until dinner so we can be alone for a little while longer."

Daphne looks a little confused by the other guests comment but gives a soft content sultry purr into Harry's ear

"Why what could be going through that teenage head of yours."

Harry chuckles deeply causing a shiver to run up Daphne's back as hos warm breath tickles her ear. She then gets in under control at the thought of going to the Black families legendary library.

Hermione quickly gets over the insult Harry gave her and begins to follow him to give him a piece of her mind but Kreacher grabs her arm and with a scowl on his features sneers.

"Disgusting girl, little master did not invite you, you all are to follow Kreacher as was little masters orders."

With that Kreacher all but drags Hermione and leads the rest to where they will be staying for the summer holidays.

* * *

When Harry and Daphne entered the Black library they separated and went into different sections. Harry had ventured into runes while Daphne had ventured into the charms area. However she passed one section that piqued her interest. She couldn't begin to describe it but it had felt like something in that shadowed section was whispering a sweet temptation into her very soul and magic. She was able to slam her occlumency shields down before the temptation became to alluring but that call was still there if muffled by her occlumency shields. So before she lost herself into the seductive call of the ancient and shadowed section she moved quickly towards where Harry told her to meet him once she found a book.

When Daphne came out of the charms section she came to the view of Harry lounging in a smooth and soft looking chair. A fire crackling beside him in the hearth. Daphne keeps moving towards him from behind and wraps her arms around his neck then leans over the chair at his ear and begins to nibble at his ear like he did to her just a few minutes ago and giving a sultry purr

"What are you reading so intently my love."

Harry then turns his head lightly pecking Daphne on the lips as a small smirk forms as they kiss Harry then moves his head breaking the kiss.

"It's on rune carving into weaponry and the effects."

Daphne raises an eyebrow before moving around the chair and gracefully into his lap before opening the book she grabbed 'Charms of the dark age.'

Twenty minutes go by as harry absently run his free hand through Daphne's hair while they read before ether break the companionable silence that has fallen on the lovers. When Daphne without taking her eye off the book asks.

"So I noticed an interesting section in the back behind the charms area."

trying to act as nonchalant as he can with out taking his eye off his book harry asks.

"oh and pray tell why was it so interesting?"

Daphne answered just like she is commenting on the weather replies with.

"Nothing really it just felt like it was reaching out to my magic."

It's then that Harry's hand stops running through her hair as he looks up from his book.

"You aren't serious are you?"

"Ya it was strange like a small whispers in the corner of my mind."

After a silence that felt far longer Harry with a exasperated sigh begins to stand up. Daphne feeling him start to move hops off his lap her head looking down at her feet. Harry turns to face her and lifts her chin to look into her eyes then slowly grabs her right hand with the other. Harry then kisses her lips before giving her an encouraging smile.

"I"m not angry just surprised that you had felt a pull towards that section."

He then turns on his heel and make his way towards the back of the library his hand never letting go of Daphne's.

* * *

With the Weasley clan and Granger, Kreacher leads them down a set of stairs while explaining that as long as lord Black and the little master say so they would be acting as the houses caretakers. Needless to say not one of them was happy about this arrangement the most vocal of the group started yelling at him.

"Dumbledore will not agree with this."

Then going on to say that her family will be sleeping in the family quarters with her and her husband taking the master bedroom. Kreacher just gives a hollow chuckle that causes them all a brief shudder before replying

"Only those with Black blood and have been invited may enter the family quarters. Anyone else will end in various states of..."

Kreacher stops while contemplating his next words before turning to the family with a wicked grin forming on his face.

"Unrest."

Before he continues to lead the group to their living arrangements for the rest of their stay all the while mumbling about stupid masters owing debts and letting blood traitors and mudbloods into the grand house of Black.

Both Ron and had heard his mumbling and began separate rants no one noticed the Weasley twins had slipped away while the two angry red heads where yelling at the old house elf who was completely ignoring them. Hermione then spoke up while Ron and his mother had began to catch their breaths.

"What if we refuse he can't make us do anything we don't want to There are laws now that abolish slavery, and you shouldn't have to ether."

The little house elf just sneers at her but replies anyways.

"Stupid mudblood there are no such laws in this world as such lord Black could sell you to the highest bidder and all he would have to say is you where an intruder trying to steal from a most ancient and noble house."

Hermione looks at the house in disgust before she screech.

"that's even more barbaric then having slavery. He can't get any with doing that."

Kreacher just stops in front of a dark hallway and points.

"Pick any of these rooms or the floor Kreacher doesn't care."

With that that said the house elf pops away to begin dinner. they are all stunned at this with silently fuming. She promises herself that Albus Dumbledore will hear of this and will get that bastard Black to open the family quarters to her family and vacate the master bedroom for her and her husband.

Ron begins to his planning on how to convince the boy who lived be his friend and dropping that snake whore.

Ginny also begins to contemplate how she can seduce Harry away from that Slytherin slags claws.

Hermione is still unable to think of anything but what Kreacher had said.

"Harry wouldn't do that all the books I read said that he was a champion of the light and he was Dumbledore's apprentice. So Black can't do anything to us or Harry and Dumbledore will send him to Azkaban. If it wasn't for the fact that this is his house I'm sure would have already. After all he did betray Harry's parents to you-know-who. I need to talk to him I'm sure we can capture him with out losing ownership of the house.'

With that thought Hermione gives a silent nod of her head before entering an empty room to unpack and prepare for her plan to get Harry from the evil influence of that mass murderer and that Slytherin girl.

* * *

Alright thank you all for reading this story so far I'm happy with the favorite and following for only four chapters how ever that being said come on guys lets have some more reviews. Also I will say this once more I am not actively searching for a beta if you want to be it then PM me if not I'm not overly fussed I am doing this for fun nothing more, nothing less so with that said thank for the support.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow so I get to answer a few comments before this chapter begins which is kinda exciting because it shows there are lots of people enjoying this creation created boredom, lack of Daphne/Harry fics and quite a bit of booze; I love holiday season its almost like a one month blackout.

Cateagle: besides the weasley's, Black's and the professor's no one knows Harry's back and the people who do know think he just got back.

Danfrogger: No I'm not going to bash everyone quite honestly after the summer finishes Harry will be trying to avoid them like the plague.

Hunter792: I have already given a hint to Harry's lineage in chapter 1 and there is another hint in this chapter below and Harry doesn't use a wand his focus is Judgement and his 2 swords however one of them wont make an appearance till DOM

Freetraderbeowolf: Dumbledore actually hasn't said anything all he said was Harry was hidden away to protect him. The publishers of the adventure of Harry Potter book's made it all up to make a profit

Now on to the chapter oh and let me know what you think of my twins speak it was my first time writing it and I'm not sure.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry and Daphne had just arrived at the section in the library that had called to her, and as Daphne moves closer Harry grabs her arm, and pulls her back. She then looks up at him questioningly but Harry just shakes his head before walking to a painting of a raven in flight some feathers are seen floating just below it. But the most entrancing part of the painting is the beautiful violet moon bathing the raven in its radiant glow.

Harry reaches out to touch the moon with a single finger and the moon begins to glow from the bit of magic Harry had put in it.

'It's like his eyes I can't help but feel like I'm drowning. It's like...I cant describe it.'

Is Daphne's thought while slowly beginning to be enraptured by the glow the steady beating of a drum that she can only hear is pumping in her ears. She takes no notice of the world around her until she feel a light pressure on her lips as Harry kisses her. Daphne blinks a few times to clear that has clouded her mind.

Harry takes notice that the glazed look in Daphne's eyes has receded as she slowly blinks it away. He then gives a lopsided smile before taking her hand and leading her down the two flights of stairs that Harry explained only came into existence when the head or his heir put their magic into the painting.

Daphne just nods her head while still looking down in embarrassment for falling into a trance like that because of that painting.

"It's scary how easily that painting can enthrall you. After all a violet moon represents the balance of the three fundamental existence's."

Daphne then looks up at the sound of Harry's voice and asks.

"What do you mean the balance?"

Harry look up to the ceiling a small sad smile that Daphne has never seen before show on his face while his eyes shine with a wisdom from a lost age.

"The three existence's are Natural or the outer energy represents the four prime elements, then there is Chi the inner energy and balance between light and darkness, and lastly Magical or the binder of both."

Daphne is unsure of what to say she has always been taught that magic was the only thing worth mentioning but before she can say anything Harry speaks up again.

"There have only been two people that have fully achieved a perfect balance and that was Merlin and Morgana."

Daphne is stunned speechless the two greatest magical's had obtained this so called balance.

'Is that why they where known as the greatest magical beings in history.'

But before she can question him she sees something that she has only seen once before when they where kids. Harry has a single tear stream down his left cheek but it almost looks red she blinks and its gone. Then Harry's easygoing smile is back in place like it had never left. They stop in front of a door the symbol that's on the back of Harry's coat that look to be forged from the blackest metal Daphne has ever seen placed in the middle.

Harry then places his whole hand on it and the symbol begins to move. The dragon circles the raven closer and the bird gives a powerful stroke of it wings the moon then glows a blood red.

The doors slowly part in the middle sliding to each side and then the torches flare to life giving light to the darkness that surrounds them. The light reveals a single book shelf of the most ancient looking tomes and scrolls that Daphne has ever seen in her life. However it's not the very old books that grabs her full attention, but it's a single dagger on a table in front of the book case.

Harry's eyes widen the 'Perisynti' has never glowed before and it is no longer leaking a suffocating amount of malevolence or that hungry cry for blood.

'It almost feels like the blade is reaching out for it's mother.'

During his musings Daphne had kept walking towards it a warmth spreads through her chest. She slowly reaches out and picks it up the gold chain on the sheath jingles like it is happy to be picked up. Daphne runs a finger slowly over the rough yet smooth texture of the black sheath. Daphne then tightens her grip on the circular hilt of the dagger and removing the blade. The dagger is two feet in length from hilt to blade, and the metal is a glistening black that is softly glowing purple however if you looked closely you could make out three cuts around the blade sectioning it off into four pieces. Almost instinctively like that blade had coaxed her to Daphne let's her magic flow into the dagger and slashes at the empty air and the blade like a whip or a coiled snakes lashes out reaching to roughly eight feet.

Both teens eyes widen at this and Daphne drops the dagger out of surprise, the blade then retracts before it even hits the ground. The room is silent for a few minutes nether knows what to say. Daphne then bends down grabbing the strange dagger's hilt and sheathing it.

Harry then slowly walks up to her and softly kisses her lips before moving to her ear giving the lobe a quick nip he whispers.

"I knew where an amazing witch, but I would never have guessed you where to be this blades chosen wielder."

Daphne smirks at him running a finger slowly up his chest before wrapping her hand behind his neck, moving his head so she can kiss him fully however before anything else can happen a house elf pops in.

"Please forgive Dobby he didn't know great Harry Potter and his greenie where in the middle of something Dobby punish hisself now...bad Dobby."

The elf is about to bash his head on the stone floor when Harry reaches out and grabs him the the scruff of his rags and lifts him to eye level then sighing in mock annoyance.

"Hello Dobby now how many times have I told you not to punish yourself and to call me Harry."

Dobby looks at his with big watery and wide eyes.

"At least once more great Harry Potter sir."

Harry's eye brow twitches in irritation and Daphne has to cover her mouth with her hand to help hold back a snicker but still ends up giving a soft snort. She then ducks her head to hide a noticeable blush with her hair. while Harry turns his head towards her and raises an amused eyebrow.

"I thought proper pure blood ladies shouldn't snort."

After successfully suppressing her blush she looks at him and retorts

"Yes and they also shouldn't know how to kick four grown mens asses either." she shrugs "Blame my godfather and his love of a good fight."

Harry softly chuckles at the memory of a ten year old Daphne Shattering that poor bastards kneecap then stomping on his crown jewels and walking away like nothing ever happened. Dante had ended up laughing his ass off when he heard and then bought her a custom crafted wand.

Harry's musings where interrupted when he feels Dobby starting to squirm in his hand so he turn back to look at him.

"So what do you need my little friend?"

Dobby's smile grow till it's about to split his face and then starts to cry.

"Great..Harry...Potter 's..friend's Dobby is so happy Dobby is told that dinner be ready."

With that Dobby pops away the two teens look at each other strangely before they start heading up towards dinner laughing about the little elf's interesting behavior.

* * *

In another part of the manor Sirius is walking down the hall towards a meeting room after showing his cousin Narcissa Black formally Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy there rooms. He enters to the amusing sight of his long time friend and fellow marauder Remus 'Moony' Lupin calmly drinking a cup of tea and reading a newspaper 'The Quibbler'. Behind him hanging upside down is a blue skin Fred while his twin brother is stuck on the roof stark naked with the section of the daily prophet about fudge giving his speech about the ending events of the tri-wizard tournament covering his shame. With a wave of his hand hand Sirius undoes both spells causing both boys to fall to the floor.

"Evening gents have a seat we have much to discuss and so very little time."

Sirius then looks to Remus with a questioning look.

"So how they do"

Remus just shrugs before turning his head showing the Slytherin symbol shaved on the back of his head.

"They have diffidently got potential."

Sirius then smiles like the cat ate the canary and regards both boys George with his cloth's back on begins.

"so what"

"Can we"

"do"

"for you"

"gents today!" they both finish.

Both Sirius and Remus eyebrows lift and they look at each other and begin to laugh.

"I like these two." Sirius exclaims. "Now sit and let us properly introduce our self's."

"We already know who you are."

one of the twins points out.

"Yes you are the fearsome betrayer of the potter family."

The other points at Sirius.

"Fiends."

Pipes out the other then goes on to say.

"An he was our DADA professor last year."

"Very good Gred."

"Thank you Forge."

"Wait aren't I Gred and your Forge"

"No that was last day I'm Gred and you are Forge."

"I see dear twin of mine I was confused there."

during their antics Sirius clears his throat to get their attention.

"Yes as interesting as this is dinner will be ready soon, so lets get down to the chase you may have heard of our reputation so allow me to introduce myself."

Then with an exaggerated bow

"The names padfoot the pleasure is all yours."

Remus take that as his Que and tipping an invisible hat Remus drawls.

"Moony charmed I'm sure."

In a blink of an eye both of the Weasley twins are on hand and knees in front of the two adults.

"We are not worthy." exclaims both Fred and George.

"Yes, yes I know we are fantastic now sit down."

Again in a blink of an eye the twins are seated properly. Sirius then shakes his head not wanting to figure out how they keep doing that.

"Anyways me and Moony here want to make you both an offer. Needless to say your pranking is strictly amateur." Before the twin can protest Remus puts up his hand stopping them.

"We want to know if you boys wanted to go pro."

The twin become star struck.

"Does this."

"Mean."

"You will."

"Be teaching."

"Us!"

They both finish in perfect unison. Once again both marauder's are speechless.

"I suppose we are however you must first answer a single question for us."

the twins look about to burst and George is the first to answer.

"What is it almighty kings of pranking."

Sirius smirks and raises his hands at his sides like he about to embrace them both and yells.

"What do you solemnly swear?"

Dawning shine upon the twins and together both bow as if they where in front of a king. Which to the twins they where as two of the legends and in perfect unison they reply.

"We Solemnly Swear I'm up to no good."

Remus snickers at his best friends antics but also cant help but remember those times at Hogwarts where the marauder's ran free with no worries for the outside world. Sirius then claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Excellent boy's welcome to the house of Black I will be showing you both too your new accommodations later. Now I'm starving and you both need your first lesson."

The twins look on in expectation.

"Whats that master Padfoot."

Sirius snickers and Remus shakes his head in exasperation but a hidden mischievous smile curls on his mouth. Sirius then throws his arms over the two teens shoulders.

"Why my cute little apprentices the art of teasing my godson and his future lady."

Remus groans at this his hand covering his eyes.

"Sirius do keep it to a minimum tonight I don't want to dodge both bullets and hex's."

Sirius looks over his shoulder with a look of mock horror at his best friend.

"What's life without a little danger, besides the little missus couldn't have had that much practice since Hogwarts has been going down hill for a long time now."

"Actually shes known as the 'ice queen' for freezing poor blokes bits." Pipes up Fred.

"Well said dear brother of mine but you forgot that one seventh year girl in Ravenclaw that was left in her knickers on the potion lab roof." Adds George.

"Really I thought that there was no evidence that she was even involved in that unfortunate accident."

"Very true I still wonder who could have pulled that one off it was impressive. Oh well my mistake."

As this small conversation between the twins is happening Sirius begins to pale. While Remus just rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration and prays to all that are listening to let dinner happen with out a problem, or at least that Sirius keeps him out of this whole thing.

'I regret teaching her those spells and how not to get caught.'

With all these thoughts by everyone they all head to the dinning room where dinner will be served and all hell will break loose.

* * *

So theirs you all go the next chapter remember to review and until next time

Now to explain two main things in this chapter the first is Daphne's new dagger Perisynti is Finnish and means original sin Dante and Harry's master who I'm keeping under wraps for a few more chapter but he is an oc but like Dante doesn't play a big role just mentioned here and there will talk to her about it later when she begins to train with it. The second thing is Padfoot and Moony's introduction its my belief that the marauders did have some kinda of insult towrads the pure blood greetings and such so ill be explaining what all four are

Padfoot: an exaggerated bow and a wink "The names padfoot the pleasure is all yours." Sirius for very obvious reason.

Moony: tipping an invisible hat Remus drawls. "Moony charmed I'm sure." because he has always been the level headed gentleman of the four.

Prongs: Covering his left eye with his right hand and an arrogant smirk "The Names prongs don't forget it." Also for obvious reason.

Wormtail: Curtsying with an invisible dress "Wormtail how do you do." he was was always the weakest all the four and they needed to poke fun of the female side of pure blood culture so they had him the delicate princess.


	7. Chapter 7

ya new chapter hopefully everyone enjoys it was kinda hoping to finish it like 8 hours ago but thing kept coming up so with out further ado here it is. Also yay me for hitting the 20k mark in this chapter so proud of myself

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 7

As Daphne and Harry enter the dinning room they see that only the Weasley family and Granger are seated at the table. discussing about summer plans and what the next year will bring. Without even the hint of acknowledgement of the red headed family Harry sits down with Daphne on his right side. The both of them start to talk in whispers. While Harry takes her left hand under the table and begins to play with her fingers, Daphne softly giggles at his restlessness While Harry softly smile at her.

Ginny sees this and begins to seethe at the interaction between the Slytherin bitch on Harry's right and her Harry.

'That should be me, I'm the only that's destined to be the future lady potter not that blonde slut.'

Before Ginny can shout at Daphne to get away from her man the doors open and the two remaining Marauders with the Weasley twins beside them enter the dinning room. All four are sporting the very same mischievous grin as they sit at the table. the twins sit across from harry and Daphne while Remus sits on Daphne's other side with Sirius across from him.

Harry looks to his father's two best friend's then too the twin's then back to Sirius and Remus he then raises an eyebrow, but if looked closely his eye where dancing with mischief.

"I take it the two on them passed your little initiation and have impressed you two."

The twins nod their heads excitedly and both Remus and Sirius have matching smiles of pride stretching across their faces. They would finally be able to pass on the legacy of the marauders even if it's only for a single year for now.

"I see well then gentleman welcome to the start of what promises to be a very interesting year."

Finally releasing Daphne's hand which hasn't gone unnoticed by both adults Harry leans on the table then covers his left eye with right hand.

"The son of prongs but you can call me tails got it mesmerized."

Their quiet conversation is soon interrupted by a shout from Ron Weasley as Ginny, Hermione and himself draw their wands on the two new quests who have just entered the dinning room.

Narcissa Black (formally Malfoy) entered the dinning room of her childhood home with her son at her side. She notices the reaction from the three children then looks over to see her cousin and his friend trying to hold back their laughter. With a small smirk she lifts a perfectly manicured eyebrow in confusion and she then turns to her son and drawls out.

"Friends of yours little dragon."

Draco scoffs at that thought before taking notice of the ice queen of Slytherin herself sitting beside someone he has considered a brother for the last few years. Both are looking at him trying to hold back an outburst of laughter at the thought of Draco being friends with any Griffindors. Harry then stands up and walks over to them both.

"Lady Malfoy or is it now Black once again, welcome to our home."

He then takes Narcissa's hand and the ghost of his lips brush the top of her hand.

"I believe I speak for the rest of the family and myself that our have our most sincere condolences on your loss, so please don't hesitate to ask us for anything."

A sad smile crosses the features of Narcissa's face as Draco shows no emotion as a proper pure blood, but if looked closely his eyes were dancing with a hidden joy to be free from the influence of his bigoted father.

"Now you two must be hungry so please sit, you must join us for dinner."

Draco smiles at the looks he is getting from the other end of the table. To his amazement none of them have said anything about him and his mother joining for dinner.

"Are you sure your other guests look most unhappy at the thought of us having dinner with you."

Harry waves off his comment while he escorts Narcissa to a seat at the table.

"No worries they can piss and moan till the end of days and it will still go unheard ."

Harry then moves to pull out a chair for the former lady Malfoy. He then goes back to sit beside Daphne kissing her cheek as he sits down.

The Weasley's and Hermione are silent for the whole exchange before Ron bursts and points at Draco and his mother and exclaims.

"You let even more slimy snakes and Death eaters into this house, they will kill us in our sleep or give our location the you-know-who."

Harry looks towards the red faced pig a little irritated that this cretin is interrupting the beginnings of the first family meal in years and asks.

"I actually don't know who, do you mean Voldemort?"

The Weasley's, Hermione, and Draco all Flinch at the name. Harry sighs and gives a look of disgust before repeating the name four more times with the same reactions from all but Draco. The Banshee that is Mrs. Weasley even faints and both Harry and Draco snort is disgust at that.

"It's a name, why fear it when most of you where ether to young or not even born yet." Harry then stares at Hermione. "Or even knew existed at all until four yours ago, you all sicken me fearing something that was made up what a joke."

Before anyone can ask what he means Dinner appears in front of everyone. Dinner goes silently besides the hateful glares from Ron and Hermione towards Draco and in Ron's case both Draco and Harry all the while he is shoving food in his mouth like it's his last meal. the adults of the Black family sees this in the corner of their eyes and give a look of disgust, this will be the last meal that the red headed pig will be having anywhere besides the servant quarters. Their is also the jealous scowl from Ginny towards Daphne as she and Harry playfully feed each other but it goes unnoticed to the rest of the occupants.

Half way through dinner Sirius decides to tempt his fate as it were.

"So Harry when are you going to take this lovely and beautiful angel on your first date, or is it you both just cant keep your hands off each other to be able to go out in public."

Sirius asks with as much innocence as he can muster whole waggling his eyebrows at the couple in question.

Daphne actually blushes and hides her face in Harry's neck. While Harry scowls at the old mutt before responding.

"Don't be jealous mutt, I'm sure you will find someone."

Harry pauses for a second in thought before continuing.

"Eventually."

Sirius looks affronted then responding with mock sorrow.

"When did the little fox get so vicious. Prongs, Lilly you must be rolling in your graves at how hurtful your son is to his awesome godfather."

Harry just rolls his eyes at his godfather's antics. Before anyone could give a retort a clearing of the throat is heard in the entrance way of the dinning hall. there standing at the doorway is Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, his two oldest sons Bill Weasley a curse breaker for gringots and Charlie Weasley who works at a dragon preserve in Romania. Harry is the first to respond with a cheeky smile.

"Evening Nymphea I see you brought some more helpers."

Tonks eye twitches and her hair darkens a few shades at the name, but replies none the less.

"Wotcher little tails, I suppose so but they kinda followed me home...Think the old mutt would let me keep them."

As Sirius begins to grumble about not being that old and the disrespect of kids these days Tonks moves to take a seat beside Remus. Dobby then pops in with another three plates of food for the new arrivals.

Hermione gives a pointed look at the entire Black family before looking over at Harry with a pleading look.

"How can you let them enslave these poor creatures, I read about your exploits you've helped free the enslaved."

Draco sneers at the bookworm but before he can comment Harry responds.

"Ah yes those lovely stories...all lies and they paid for it."

Hermione looks slandered before yelling.

"They said that it was the true stories of your adventures, and what do you mean they paid for it."

"Simple really I shut them down by forcing them with legal action to pay me a substantial amount of money. In other words i bankrupted them."

Looking at Hermione for another few seconds with a cold look He then continues.

"Although I'm disappointed that there are a few more books still out there."

Hermione looks at Harry horrified that he would get an entire publishing company shut down for writing a few books about him she then sees a vicious smiles on his features.

"And to answer your other question, it's rather simple try doing your research on house elf bonding's before you start preaching. After all its all your good at."

It's after this comment that Ron stands up his face is as red as his hair and points at Harry.

"That wasn't called for Hermione is the brightest witch of our time and you are dark wizard, I bet we could kick your ass and your snake whore after all we go to the greatest school in the magical world."

Harry's snorts in amusement at that comment but then his eyes begin to glow with unrestrained anger and power.

It is then that Bill's eyes widen before grabbing Ron and pushing him into a kneeling position with his forehead to the ground. This happens all within seconds of Ron opening his big mouth. Before any of the other Weasley's can say anything Bill speaks up.

"Please forgive my foolish little brother he spoke before he thought. So as heir Weasley I beg your forgiveness."

The next words out of bill's mouth are no more then a whisper but in the silence it echoed across the room.

"Beast hunter- Leviathan: Hadrian L-."

Harry's piercing glare stops him mid sentence as he looks at the two red heads kneeling on the floor. The youngest struggling to lift his head up in his oldest brothers death like grip, The rest of the room is as silent as a grave until Harry releases a sigh.

"Curse breaker- Weasley you know our code a price must be paid for his transgression and the insult to mine and my girlfriends honor,"

"I know but please I beg of you spare his life."

The frozen stare of the Potter-Black heir keeps all other occupants of the room from ether moving or speaking.

"Very well however he will be chained to kreacher as his underling for the remainder of your summer here."

"Thank you so much for sparing my brother's life, hunter."

Harry puts up a hand in a stopping gesture.

"I'm not finished furthermore you will acquire me the resources and supplies to help gain access into two tombs at a later date."

Bill looks into Harry's eyes and sees a fire of determination and an unbreakable resolve.

"Very well I accept those terms as the heir Weasley."

Bill then punches Ron in the side causing the red head to yelp in pain and hisses.

"Now apologize to the both of them for your words this instant."

As Ron rubs his side where Bill had punched him he mutters out a begrudging apology all the while glaring at the two of them. He is then released by his older brother and storms out followed by Ginny and Hermione.

The silence continues for a few more minutes before Molly Weasley shrieks at her oldest son.

"Why did you do that to my poor baby? He was defending his friend from the hurtful things of this ungrateful boy"

She sends a hateful glare towards Harry who proceeds to ignore her and keeps on eating. Through clenched teeth Bill replies.

"I just saved his life as well as kept us from being forcibly removed out of this house mother."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to respond but Bill was faster and interrupted her before she could say anything else to piss off their hosts.

"Before you say anything else I will say this Harry over there could have had Ron executed ether right here or by taking him to Gringots. The best case scenario is he took Ron on his challenge and maybe just maybe he would leave Ron alive even if he just took his wand arm and his tongue. You have no idea what the title Beast hunter and Beast slayer means, Just remember this no one ever insults their honor it's a death sentence."

Harry smirks at this and gives Mrs. Weasley a hard look.

"Don forget you have been forcefully shoved into our laps because my godfather was an idiot when he was younger."

An indigent cry of "HEY!" comes from Sirius as the others remain silent. Harry then stands up stretching his arm into the air then holds his hand out for Daphne.

"Care to join me in the library with Draco we have much to discuss"

* * *

With a slight nod of her head she takes Harry's offered hand and allows him to help her up. They then begin to head towards the Black family library Draco following right behind them a few questions rolling in his head. AS they get to the library the three teens hear a shout behind them asking them to hold up. Turning towards the shout they see Hermione running towards them waving her arms in the air frantically.

"Well she got over that whole scene rather quickly."

Draco muses, Harry Just shrugs and with Daphne's left arm resting around his waist and his right hand lightly on her ass they walk into the library. Draco gives Hermione a mock salute before entering as well and shutting the door into the bushy haired girls face.

the three teens then sit around the fire place in the middle of the expansive room that is the Black archives. Draco becomes serious instantly but before the boy can speak Harry begins their conversation himself.

"Thank you Draco for what you did before your school's yule ball."

Draco actually blushes at Harry's comment and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment then mutters.

"You heard about that did you, how the hell did you hear about that?"

Both Daphne and Harry snicker at his reaction and Harry responds as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Your mother and Sirius both wrote to me about that particular event, apparently took Sirius paying Dante's bar tab for the weekend plus a months worth of pizza so he didn't kill everyone involved."

Daphne goes white at the prospect of the obscene amount of money Sirius had to fork over but is confused about what the two boys are talking about so she asks.

"What are you boy's talking about? What happened before the yule ball that Dante almost went on a bloodbath?"

Draco once again scratches the back of his head.

"Um you remember when Nott couldn't take no for an answer?"

Daphne thought about it for a few seconds then realized what event the boys where talking about.

* * *

*flashback*

It was the beginning of November and the yule ball had been just announced. Already Daphne had been asked by a number of guys from all houses even one or two Griffindors had asked her. Needless to say she was incredibly annoyed mostly at the idiot boy who didn't even go to her school. As she headed towards the Slytherin dorms all she wanted to do was have a shower and finish her homework before going to bed.

Once she had entered the common room Daphne could already tell something was wrong. Almost no one was in the common room and the few that are, are working quietly in the back areas. Daphne ignores this and continues to walk towards her dorm room that is until she hears a whispered.

'petrificus totalias.'

She then falls to the ground as a boy with black hair and brown eyes approaches her with two older looking boys. Daphne speaks with a deadpanned tone.

"Hello Nott, lovely night."

"Greengrass you should feel honored I'm giving you the privilege of being my date for the yule ball!"

Exclaims Theodore Nott, Daphne just looks at him like he is an idiot.

"Ya not interested so you can go find another tramp."

Answers Daphne in the same deadpanned tone.

"Unfortunately for you I wasn't asking you don't have a choice. After all our father are already in discussions for your betrothal contract so we might as well get to know each other better."

Daphne's eyes widen for a split second then a memory that sounds like Harry passes through her mind.

'I will always be your sword and shield. I'll protect you from harm and kill those who seek to harm you.'

Daphne smiles at the thought had it already been four and a half years since she last saw the boy who had stolen her heart. Her thoughts where cut off by two grunts before both of Nott's henchman fell to the ground unconscious.

Nott squeaks out a girlish yelp as he is blasted towards a nearby wall. When he gets back his bearings and looks up he sees an angry Draco standing over him and glares at him in anger.

"Shes going to be mine Draco you already have one."

Draco just shakes his head pitying the poor delusional moron on the ground.

"Fool this is the only warning I can give you that girl is off limits to everyone."

Draco then lifts his leg putting his foot and pushing it into Nott's throat pinning him to the wall he whispers for only Nott to hear.

"Or come Heaven and Hell they will not save you from my brother's wrath."

Draco then releases the pressure from Nott's throat but before the boy can say anything otherwise Draco lifts his leg higher and drops his heel into the top of Nott's skull and with a whispered 'obliviate' he walks away.

*end flashback*

* * *

Daphne's eyes widen and her mouth hangs open in shock, Which causes both boy's to start snickering. Harry then lightly peck her on the check and lightly closes her mouth. Daphne shakes her head looking at Harry with a raised brow and asks.

"So Draco has been my secret guardian for how long now?"

Harry tilts his head in thought for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Since your second year I think."

Draco can only shrug before responding.

"Something like that, I'm not sure we met just before I started my second year."

Harry chuckles as he remembers his first meeting with the Malfoy heir then rubbing his chin.

"Ah yes I remember throwing you through the glass door cause you where acting like a pompous asshole."

Draco then begins to absently rub his left shoulder then grumbles.

"I already apologized for that so stop bring it up."

"Yes you did, then you wouldn't leave me alone till a taught you how to do that."

Draco then smiles at Harry in gratitude.

"Ya and I'm happy that you started to teach me a few thing. After all I have even more magic and a better understanding on how to control it then I would if you hadn't."

"Of course I helped you I know Daphne is damn powerful already but I still felt a lot better knowing someone had her back from the shadows just in case."

At Daphne's glare at being thought of as a princess that needs protecting, Harry gives her a kiss and lightly nips at her lower lip. He then whispers for only her to hear causing the girl to lightly shiver in pleasure.

"I know you are powerful, and the only one that will ever be able to stand at my side as an equal. My other half."

Harry then moves back to face both people in the room

"I just felt more secure with that arrangement but no need to worry anymore because I will be entering Hogwarts this year."

Then with a sadistic grin spreading across his features.

"Now Draco looks about to burst with questions then we will discuss our training for the next 2 months."

* * *

Alright so this was chapter 7 I hope you all enjoyed it seriously this chapter took bloody forever to write a rough outline for but the next chapter hopefully will be out for Christmas day. However I wont promise anything cause i want to have a rough out line of at least chapter 9 and maybe 10 before I post it but i don't work for the rest of this week so fingers crossed. Anyways the next chapter will explain more on the beast hunter/slayer title and in my opinion a good fight between harry and his master. it will also explain a few other things about the magical world for this story hopefully anyways look forward to it. Also come on guys lets see some more reviews I believe in you. One last thing you all probably noticed Harry changed his fathers Marauder intro line well simple really he's part of the new generation and the other will their own as well which i haven't thought of yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so this came out a lot later then I had planned for a Christmas surprise mainly cause I have been at both my families place for lunch and had dinner at my second families but please enjoy and review what you think of it Happy holidays. also please read the bottom part as it will explain some of the things that have happened in this chapter with out giving some of the content of future chapters.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 8

Draco just stares wide eyed at the couple in front of him and still cant believe what he is seeing. He had first met Daphne in their first year and she has always acted in front of the whole school as a cold hearted bitch. The only two people that he had ever noticed that she was close to was Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. But right now here in front of him at the Black family home she is smiling with such a heart warming look on her features, her eyes shining with so much love and an untold amount of warmth at the man that she is sitting on.

It's then that a thought crosses his mind that causes his eyes to minded and to begin to go pale, and with out thinking he blurts out.

"Is this why you tossed me through that glass door, cause I tried hitting on Greengrass throughout our whole first year. Look man I didn't know and my father was trying to get a marriage contract for her at the time!"

Harry and Daphne look at him strangely before bursting out laughing at his jumble of words. In between their laughing at Draco's reaction Harry manages to reply.

"Not at all the only reason I had at the time was that you where being a pompous ass and needed an attitude adjustment. I was unaware that you where attempted to do that, maybe I should see how far you can fly unassisted."

Draco just groans at that statement then pales further at hearing that.

"So are you going to tell me how long you two have actually known each other and how you met. Cause I'm going to guess that this isn't a whirlwind romance, you both are way to comfortable with each other."

Draco looks pointedly at both Hadrian and Daphne during his statement. Daphne just shrugs before she responds.

"We have known each other since we where like two years old I guess."

Harry then picks up the next part of the conversation and poking Daphne's side while she squirms in his embrace with a teasing tone

"This one's godfather was the one that took me and Sirius with him after my parents were killed by Voldemort."

Before Draco can ask Harry why Daphne's godfather would come and take him in or how he knew that his parent's where going to be killed. Harry raises his hand and almost like he read Draco's mind.

"Apparently Dante's family has been the potter guardian since the first of the potter family. They also where to watch over a different man's offspring in the hopes that eventually the two families would come together like they should have."

Draco nods and is about to question what Hadrian is talking about when he sees the sad look in his eyes and decides that he shouldn't go any further with this train of conversation. It is then that he notices Daphne is rubbing soothing circles on Harry's arm while her other hand is wrapped around his neck, and her head is leaning into the crook of his neck. Draco chooses not to comment instead he asks the next question that had interested him since the end of dinner.

"So what was that whole thing with the oldest weasel he actually looked afraid a few seconds at the end of dinner."

Harry give a vicious smile as the event of dinner go through his mind. Daphne lifts her head from his neck and looks at him with a mix of curiousity and mirth shining in her icy blue eyes,

"Simple really you see at Iter Magorum we start a year earlier then most of the other magical schools of the world, and it's a eight year education. Now I can't actually talk about a lot of what we learn or even where it is located. how ever I can say this, during our education at some point we must find a master that is willing to take us on for an apprenticeship whether that is a teacher or the lucky ones pique the interest of someone else outside of the school professors."

Daphne and Draco both look at him like he has grown a second head. Daphne shakes her head and responds.

"So let me see if I understand this you are saying that to even graduate you need to be apprenticed to someone."

Harry then shrugs then stretches out his back.

"Ya pretty much but there are a few other conditions for example both the headmaster, and the academy board needs to approve of the master, Then a test is needed to be taken by both the apprentice and their master hopeful amongst other things."

Both Hogwarts students nod their heads in understanding then Draco asks.

"Why do you guys go through so much to graduate from school. I mean at Hogwarts all you have to do is go to your classes and pass the given end of year finals. The only reason someone would need to gain an apprenticeship is if they want to get their mastery."

Harry just rolls his eyes at that statement from Draco then considers the best way to respond to it.

"Because that's the difference between the Canadian system and the European system we aren't stuck into the dark ages. we have gone with the times to the point that even though we have the smallest magical population our training and wizards far outclass all others."

Before Draco can retort Harry hold's out a hand in a placating manner and give him a soul piercing stare.

"I know there's tradition and all that. Now don't get me wrong that is important how ever when people like Voldemort stroll in and take advantage of them and the stupidity of it all then it becomes a problem that needs to be changed."

Both Daphne and Draco nod in agreement of that and Harry then continues with his speech and his point.

"People like Voldemort will eventually start to get a big head and think they are unbeatable. Now the problem with that is right now the three kings think of Voldemort as an annoyance at best, but if any of them dub him an actual threat all of magical England will be bathed in a sea of blood and fire."

During the whole of Harry's speech both Daphne and Draco begin to pale and gain a horrified expression on their features. While Daphne tightens her hold onto the love of her life in search of comfort and he begins to whispers reassurance softly into her ear. Draco gives an uncontrolled shudder while subconsciously tightening his hand into a fist until its a ghostly white at the thought of his home being destroyed."

After his reassurance that nothing would ever happen to her or her sister, Daphne had begun to lessen her grip on him. Harry then starts to talk again.

"As I was saying before we got onto this dark and morbid topic, back in my second year we had ended up having a substitute professor halfway in because she had gone onto maternity leave. He was in the nicest way a sadistic bastard but we had learned a great deal from him. and then at the end of the year the man takes me to the headmasters office and says 'I'm taking this one as my apprentice so suck it old man.' Next thing I know We are in the middle of nowhere during a bloody blizzard. He then tells me I have to survive for the next 2 weeks and he disappears into thin air."

Draco and Daphne both look extremely horrified at the thought of this. Then Daphne's eye harden and blaze with righteous fury that some crazy bastard would tell a almost 13 year old child to survive in a blizzard for two week. Especially when that child is her man oh yes he would live to regret it she would make damn sure of that.

"Anyways I end up surviving mainly thanks to my animagus form which I had later realized that was probably the assholes main goal in the first place."

Draco then interrupts Harry with a question about that.

"Wait I thought you needed a potion that would help reveal your animagus form then you would slowly work on the transformation part."

Harry then shrugs and then gives a small shivers.

"Well ya that's one way but not the fastest I guess granted I never want to go the quick route again its not a lot of fun going to sleep human and waking up as an animal." Under his breath Harry whispers "stupid polar bear almost ate me that kinda sucked."

Daphne's head snaps to look at him in the eyes with a hard look Harry then instantly bury his whole face into her neck in an attempt to distract her so he doesn't get yelled at for that. Daphne harshly whispers in his ear that they will be talking about life threatening ideas later Harry just nods in resignation.

"Anyways I know the guy actually does care about me after all he wont make me do anything that will actually kill me..well unless he thinks it will help push me to the next level. Truthfully I think that's half the reason, the other half he probably gets some kinda sick amusement out of watching me run for my life and fight for my survival."

The other two occupants of the room stare wide eyed at him as Harry closes his eyes and smiles at some of the better memories. Daphne then asks the question that has been burning on her tongue since she heard that Harry had become someones apprentice.

"What's his name."

Harry then opens his eyes the smile never leaves his lips.

"Beast slayer- Leviathan; Luciferel of the celestial mercenaries."

* * *

Back with the rest of the occupants of the house in the dining hall there is a stunned silence as the three children leave to everyone but Remus and Sirius who are softly snickering behind their hands. Finally after several minutes the silence is broken by a screech from Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill Weasley what did you think you where doing pushing my baby into a kneeling position and begging to that...menace for forgiveness."

Bill looks at his mother with a hard stare and responds through clenched teeth and no emotion at all in his voice.

"Saving my foolish little brothers life, Because he would of been torn apart and tossed into the wind before the concept that he was going to die would have hit him."

The whole room remains speechless at that realization while Sirius looks on in boredom and asks.

"I'm curious curse breaker how you know Hadrian's title or what he is capable of doing."

Molly looks about to burst once again with a rant about how leviathans don't exist, that they are bed time stories for naughty children and how Harry is a defender of the light and would never hurt her son cause they are to be the best of friends once he dumps that Slytherin whore. but Bill Answers Sirius's question before she can start.

"As you said I'm a curse breaker for Gringots and I have met both the hunter and the slayer. Hell I even witnessed a spar between the two before I returned to England."

Bill's eyes gain a look of fear and admiration to them both as he Tell's the room what he witnessed.

* * *

*Flashback*

Bill Weasley oldest son of Molly and Aurthur Weasley had just returned to a Gringots branch on the coast of Florida to report about the rumors he heard about a Mayan temple that is said to be some how located in the Persian Gulf. However upon his arrival and on his way to the artifact manager's office he notices that a fair amount of the goblins not working the tills heading in the same direction and a moderately fast pace. Quickly deciding to follow them out of curiosity he walks beside one of them while respectfully asking.

"Master goblin why is almost all the gringots employees heading in this direction? Has the bank manager of this location requested a full meeting?"

The goblin looks up at Bill with out breaking his quick stride and sneers up at him and answers.

"No we have not foolish wizard. A duel is about to happen between beast hunter and beast slayer- Leviathan an event that even lord Ragnok is coming to watch."

Bill's eyes widen for a second at that news after all the goblin king almost never leaves the underbelly of the goblin capital. He then thanks the goblin for the information and quickens his pace a single thought running through his head.

'What ever is about to happens is going to be big the goblin's rarely get excited over a duel between wizards even if they earn the title beast hunter or slayer. Maybe I can convince them to help for when Voldemort returns we need all the help we can get.'

The end of his thought saddens him for a second before his eyes burn with an incredible determination.

'I wont let that psychotic bastard put my home and family into danger.'

Bill enters into the arena in the bellows of gringots he sits in the audience stand. Both fighters are already standing in the middle of the area looking at each other neither moving a muscle.

The taller of the two wearing a long black coat with blood red shoulder length spiky hair, and a black jesters mask covering the right side of his face. While the shorter one wearing smooth and slick jacket with a strange motif that he cant make out from where he is sitting. The coat looks oddly like dragon hide but he has never heard of or seen a dragon with such an endless black hide before.

Bill makes a mental note to talk to his younger brother charlie about any such dragons. When he sees a goblin that is slightly bigger then all others stand from a golden throne.

"Greeting fellow goblins and employees of Gringots as I'm sure you all know I am Ragnok king of the goblins and it is with great pleasure that I introduce these two amazing and noble fighters. on the right we have the beast slayer- leviathan; Luciferel leader of the celestial mercenary's and on the left his talented apprentice beast hunter- leviathan; Hadrian Lefay."

*end flashback*

* * *

"What!?"

Shouted almost everyone in the dinning hall besides Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora. The later two talking in hushed whispers having already known and gotten bored of this story much to Sirius and Narcissa's amusement. Sirius on the other hand had started to doodle on a conjured scrap of paper his left hand holding up his head the bored look still never leaving his features.

Charlie remains quiet and looks thoughtful on the type of dragon the hide of Hadrians coat must have come from.

Bill gains a look of annoyance at being interrupted so loudly.

"Yes apparently that's the boy's name as a beast hunter now let me finish and I will try and explain from what I have gathered."

Molly then points at her oldest son with an accusing tone.

"Why haven't you told professor Dumbledore about something this important are you betraying us."

Sirius then yawns loudly behind his hand getting everyone's attention.

"Iter Magorum some how enchanted all information involving anything about Hadrian and all other sttudents. so that it can never be heard or known by any professors or teachers of any other institute besides them. Also if he was some how able to tell Dumbledore Bill would die and Dumbledore would forget anyways, and now that curse also effects you all as well. now shut up I want to hear about this fight."

Bill slightly pales and thanks every God that he decided against telling Dumbledore what he witnessed and that Dumbledore didn't need to know this information. He then swallows the lump in his throat and returns to his tale.

* * *

*flashback*

"Now without further ado let the battle commence!"

Ragnok then sits back into his throne as the deafening cheers of the Gringots employee's. Luciferel smirks at Hadrian.

"Well foolish apprentice show me what you got."

Hadrian's eyes begin to glow with his magic as he gives a mock bow.

"Then let us dance stupid master."

Hadrian then burst into a murder of crows and raven's. While Luciferel raises an eyebrow before moving a step to his right side dodging two bullets from Hadrian's Judgement.

"Interesting your illusions have become even more smooth since the last spar."

He then turns on his left heel and lashes out with his right foot hitting what looks like thin air until Hadrian appears in the air going backwards a few feet away a trickle of blood at his lip.

"However you still can't fool my eyes yet."

The crowd watches as the beast slayer attacks with not a single wasted movement and gets first blood. Before Hadrian hits the ground he catches himself with his right and pushes himself forward to get a little closer to Luciferel. He then drops and goes for a leg sweep but the slayer jumps over him and his leg lashes out like a whip aiming for Hadrian's head. Hadrian sees this in the corner of his eye and out of pure instinct he grabs his leg and throws him away to get some breathing room.

Hadrian then fires off three quick shots at the still air born Luciferel who then bends his body in midair dodging two but the third grazes his left side.

When Luciferel lands on his feet he begins to laugh manically. He then moves his jacket to the side and unsheathe his blade 'Reaper'. A pitch black long sword with no guard at all and the handle is wrapped in blood red bandages the same color like his hair. He then charges with a downward slash that Hadrian is barely able to dodge. This happens in the matter of a split second and as his blade hits the ground it causes a explosion of dust and debris. Luciferel scoffs at this but his eyes become colder almost uncaring as he gets ready for his next attack.

Hadrian slowly gets up from where he had landed when he dodged that attack and yells at his master.

"You crazy bastard you almost killed me and you would of destroyed this entire area had you put any more into that attack!"

Luciferel merely moves his blade to the side as he steps into another battle stance.

"Draw your blade lets see if you can handle the pressure of that borrowed blade of yours. After all if you cant even handle that lesser blade how do you expect to handle 'Babylon's treasure'."

Hadrian closes his eyes and and breaths in deeply, he then begins to draw a silver blade from its sheath and for a few moments all that can be heard is a buzzing sound. Soon after both fighters charge at each other a deadly dance begins as they fight for dominance the sound of metal on metal is heard rings throughout the stadium.

Hadrian dodges a strike from the beast slayer that is his master. Just as Luciferel steps out of the way of Hadrian's strike that hits the ground however unlike Luciferel's attack that caused everything in the proximity of the blade to explode, Hadrian's strike cuts through the ground for ten feet in front of the blade.

Luciferel smile widens even more then grabbing Hadrian by the arm he slams him into the ground. Where he turns into another murder of crows and ravens. Luciferel feels the cold metal of judgement on the back of his skull and hears Hadrian's smug voice.

"I win master."

Luciferel closes his eyes and smirks.

"No you lose stupid apprentice."

He then disperses into shadows shooting all around the arena floor. Hadrian looks all around for him but then looks up after hearing a whistling sound and before he can react Luciferel slams his heel into the top of Hadrian's skull.

*end flashback*

* * *

The entire hall is silent but the Blacks and Remus are beaming with pride. Ron the chooses to make his presence known at this time having come back in with Hermione at some point halfway through Bill's tale he sneers.

"So he lost to some wizard none of us have ever heard of how does that mean that he can get away with killing me or anyone. He's an arrogant prat who will come begging for our forgiveness and friendship."

Bill shakes his head at Ron's comment and sighs.

"Foolish little brother he was able to fight an S-class mage on equal footing even if that mage was toying with him and that full use of magic was forbidden."

Hermione then raises her hand and speaks up.

"What do you mean S-class mage, I haven't read anything about that."

Bill looks over to the bushy haired book worm and answers.

"It isn't in any book because the ministry doesn't want any of the civilians to know about it."

Hermione looks appalled that the ministry wouldn't allow this kinda information or any kinda information be published in a book but before she can start in a triad Sirius cuts it off.

"It's not really that important to know the class system unless you become an auror or a mercenary, but for the record the loud moth red head and his sister are both D-class you are D-class on the border of C-class."

Hermione looks rather proud or that while Ron glares at Sirius for that comment but doesn't say anything. Sirius then points at the twins.

"These two are in the middle C-class but for their age group it's pretty good."

The twins are sticking their tongues out at Ron after that and Ron Glares at his brothers but grits out.

"So those slimy snakes are D-class as well."

Sirius just scoffs at this but corrects him.

"No Malfoy has just attained C-class at the end of this semester, and Daphne had reached the B-class at some point in the last 2 weeks."

Sirius voice is full of pride for his unofficial goddaughter in law, the girl that holds his godsons heart in the palm of her hand just as he has hers. But it probably has more to do with the fact that he had a hand in her training back when she and Harry where kids.

Remus just rolls his eyes at his best friend. Before anyone can say anything both Marauders get up and leave while silently telling the twins to follow them. As the twins exit the dinning hall an arm wraps around each of their necks they look to see Sirius while Remus leads them upstairs.

"Well boys as fun as that was let us show you where your new accommodations for your stay in the house of black."

* * *

1) Alright so lets get started I replaced the chapter as some of you have noticed and the like however thats cause i wasn't pay attention and hit delete and not the replace chapter thing so on this note a new oc and so we get this out of the way first there are 5 heads of the celestial mercenary's and they each eventually has to take on an apprentice someone who will take that name and that has been their tradition for the last 300 years.

2) Yes eventually all five will be brought in but they all have very small parts cause they are all high S-class and that would probably take from the story

3) Obviously Daphne is going to be a lot stronger then the rest of them because she was trained by both Dante and Sirius until she went to Hogwarts and her father pretty much forbid her from going their again and we will touch more on that at some in the next 2 or 3 chapters.

4) the reason that Ragnok calls Harry, Hadrian is cause that's his full name and is a show of respect to his title as a hunter it's the same about using the last name Le-fay and to hide his identity from everyone that may hear rumors of him.

5)finally lI have an two ideas for Daphne's animagus I was thinking ether a hellhound to go with Harry's kitsune or a snowlepoard let me know what you all think in a pm or a review thank you.

6) Oh and before I forget and post this I got my first real flame a day ago so yay kinda surprised it took this long however unfortunately its was just a guest so it means less than dirt to me and I wont be explaining myself which is a shame cause it was a really stupid flame and looked like he read one paragraph and it doesn't have the golden trio which i guess in his opinion make this a shitty fic Oh well. Also if you see any spelling errors let me know I posted this at like 11:55 and i have had a few winter cocktails so merry Christmas or happy holidays


	9. Chapter 9

Alright yay chapter 9 and i even have the next chapters story points complete and hopefully i can get 11 done before next Sunday so i'll be back to once a week deal so I've had a couple people ask me about the class system honestly has no one played DMC, Megaman, or seen most anime that do a letter class system so I'll explain from lowest to highest

E-class - generally First years and lower they are aware of magic but can barely use it

D-class - generally from years 2 - 5 has basic magical skills but and an a grasp on their magical core

C-class - generally from years 6 - graduate has passed their schooling with at least an EE grade has a good grasp of magic - average adult wizard

B-class - someone who has had Auror training and has a good physical condition as well as a strong magical core

A-class a highly trained wizard with both a high physical condition and magical core and has incredible control of their magical core. very basic understanding in tapping into the earth's energy but has great backlash

S-class a wizard in top physical and magical condition their control of their core is to the point where they don't need any magical focal and their magic is seen as an aura around constantly. they also have a spiritual connection to the world and her balance

I hope this explains it by the way theirs only and handful of S-class in the whole world and all of them are generally loners and have no desire to be involved in the world conflicts the only two that will have a few appearances is Luciferel and one other that i wont spoil but they are to show how lazy, selfish and apart from the world they actually are

* * *

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

Chapter 9

After Remus and Sirius had shown the Weasley twins to their new room in the guest quarters, Sirius told Remus to take them to the Black garden.

"Pray tell Padfoot where are you going when I take these two, to the Black garden."

Remus inquires then looks thoughtful.

"Actually I still cant believe we had it made in this decrypted place."

Sirius gives a small shrug before he walks off while giving a small wave behind him.

"Wasn't me who had the idea I just helped with the magic needed to speed up the growth."

Remus just shakes his head at his friend and leads both boys the other way towards the Black garden.

"Excuse me master Moony but why exactly are we going to this Black garden."

"Yes and if its to begin our apprenticeship wouldn't our family be able to stop it."

The twins ask as Remus just shrugs as he is also unsure what his brother in all but blood has planned.

"No the garden is warded the same way as the Black family library it is unlikely of that besides, it was just created and a well guarded secret."

Remus then thinks back as he has helped care for these plants for the last two years and it's not so much a garden but a forest now. It is then that his eye both widen and sparkle with with the realization of what Sirius is planning . Remus loudly groans is displeasure, then begins to chuckles softly at the thought of the kids future frustrations and for what Sirius also has planned for the poor bastards.

A couple minutes after Sirius and Remus part, Sirius reaches the Black family library doors. He then pushes them open and walks through an aisle towards the center where he can hear soft female giggling. Once he reaches the center of the library he leans on one of the bookshelves watching his godson chuckling as he mercilessly tickles his girlfriend. Daphne giggling as she tries to squirm out of his embrace while Draco sits in a chair across from them reading. But Sirius notices how the book is lighting moving up and down in a sign of hidden mirth at the couples antics.

A soft smile crosses Sirius's features, his eyes shinning with so much warmth as he remembers his youth and childhood with his closest friends and the only three people that he loved of his family. Sirius just silently watches the teens for the next ten minutes until he decides that it's time to put this show of the innocence of youth on hold and begin with James plans for the marauders phase 2 - Ravagers.

so clearing his throat in an attempt to gain the three teens attention. Harry stops tickling Daphne while she then turn and punches him in the chest and calls him a prat. It's then that Sirius becomes serious.

"It's time you and your friends ready for this kit. Cause you of all people know that this path wont be easy."

All three teens stand up and Harry grabs Daphne's hand bring it to his lips he kisses her knuckles an inferno burns in his eyes.

"I believe we are ready for this path of carnage we will take, so where is everyone else."

Sirius smiles then turns on his heel and heads towards the exit.

"Follow me were going to the garden."

Harry takes his Que and follows his godfather Daphne right beside him never letting go of his hand she squeezes it in reassurance as Harry does the same. Draco soon moves in step on Harry's other side. Draco looks to his side and catches Daphne's eye and mouths 'Garden?' she just shrugs not understanding either.

Harry catches the exchange at both both ends of his peripheral vision and smirks.

"It was made as a sort of relaxation point, however we ended up using a little to much magic and then Remus took a lot more care into them then we had originally planned now it has become a sort of playground to our animagus forms, and to Remus when he turns into his furry little problem."

Draco and Daphne nod their heads but don't say anything as Sirius leads them towards the garden.

A couple minutes later all four stand in front of a black oak door with three animals that looks to be a wolf, a big dog, and a stag, then what looks like a Lilly flower on separate corners of the double doors. Sirius places his hand on the door before calling out.

"Mischief managed."

The doors slowly open to reveal a beautiful lush forest. In the background you can make out the song of several birds. As the four make their way through the small forest a midnight black raven with a white crown on it's forehead lands on Harry's shoulder, a soft trill is heard as Harry scratches it's neck.

"Hey Candidam hows my beautiful girl, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest I see."

Another happy trill is her answer as she bobs her head. Harry chuckles at the care free nature of his familiar.

"Alright girl enjoy it for now I'll have two letters for you to take in the morning."

Candidam puffs out her chest then nods her heads then nips the finger hes using to stroke her neck and takes off to once agian hunt for her dinner.

The two other teens look at Harry then to where the raven was just a moment ago and Daphne asks.

"Harry I have been meaning to ask what kinda bird is Candidam."

Harry looks over at Daphne after the raven disappears into the trees.

"Candidam has been the Potter families familiar since the very first potter...She is very special."

Before either of the teens could ask what he means by that Sirius starts to wave to the three sitting in a clearing to get their attention.

"Your late Padfoot so what took you so long?"

"Well you see I got to the library nut then I saw such an interesting sight."

Remus raises an eyebrow in curiosity but Sirius waves him off.

"I'll tell you later."

Harry just shakes his head at his godfather and uncles antics but motions everyone to have a seat.

"Alright so you all are probably wondering why we are all in this hidden forest?"

The rest of the teens nod in confirmation.

"Well before we all turn in for the night there is a question that must be asked and you will have till tomorrow evening to answer."

The teens once again nod in understanding.

"Would you all attempt if given the opportunity to become animagus."

Daphne and Draco's eyes widen in shock while the twins grin manically.

"Before you answer know that you may not be one, however if you are it wont be easy and even after you get it down, you will be continually pushed till you can fully utilize it in all battle situations."

The twins shiver in both fear and excitement at this opportunity. Daphne's blue eyes begin to burn with a azure fire as she stands up and walks over to Harry. She wraps her arms around his neck and loosely hangs off him as he wraps his arms around her waist. Daphne slowly brings her face closer to his ear and whisper for only him to hear.

"You never have to wait for my answer for I will be by your side no matter where or what you do my love."

she then kisses Harry's cheek and turns her body so her chest is pushed on his back and chin is resting on his right shoulder. As she watches the others who instantly stop their catcalling and wolf whistles, Harry chuckles deeply at how she can silence them all with a simple look. With the hint of a blush on his cheeks he brings a hand up to trace her cheek with a finger then kisses it softly. Harry then reluctantly turns his attention back to the others.

"Now the transformation will be your first and main priority however there will be a physical training regimen as well and I expect it to be kept even during school."

A series of groans and complaints from the rest of the teens is heard.

"Enough now it's starting to get very late and we are going to be getting up early tomorrow to begin our training."

With that said both Harry and Daphne turn to leave all while never losing contact with each other. Just before the couple leaves the clearing Sirius shouts out.

"Kit I forgot to mention this earlier but old man white beard is coming some time tomorrow..not sure when though."

The couple stops and turns to face Sirius Harry with a uncaring look answers.

"Oh did he happen to mention why. After all I was under the impression he wouldn't be here for another week when the old man realized that the Dursley's no longer live in England any more."

Sirius shrugs and shakes his head.

"No he is still under the impression that they are on vacation and will be back in the coming week."

Sirius sighs in annoyance.

"I believe he is coming to talk about how poorly I'm treating the unwanted house guests."

Daphne's eye twitches at the mention of them while Harry rubs the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Well that's a real shame I wonder what he will have to say when we actually start the plans for summer. Which reminds me how the preparation of the 'Azkaban shuffle' coming along."

Sirius eye twitches at the name then grumbles about devil's luck and never drinking strange neon green drinks again. much to the curiosity and amusement of everyone else.

"You know that's a stupid name for a plan right."

Harry snorts in distaste nut replies anyways.

"No 'Ha! Fuck you prison' is the completely idiotic name mutt."

Daphne punches Harry in the side and hisses out.

"Language Harry."

Harry give her a lopsided smile then quickly kisses her lips. Then with as much seriousness and innocence as he can muster he replies.

"English Daph."

Harry then dodges another swipe from Daphne and morphs into tails. However unlike the last time Daphne saw this form Harry now has four tails and is now at her waist in height. one of his tails attempts to cup one of her breasts but she playfully smacks it away. Daphne cocks her hip to the side with a hand on it and looks at the snickering fox before he turns around and runs Daphne then hot on his heels chases him.

Harry then skids to a sudden stop and pounces on Daphne pinning her on the ground. When she looks up she is horrified at the mischievous glint in his eyes and just as she feared all four tail begin to tickle her. Daphne shrieks in uncontrollable giggling and laughter as Tails rests his head on her once in a while he lifts his head up to give a quick lick to her neck or a spot on her face.

When the others finally catch up to them Harry had stopped his tickle torture and both just laid there in comfortable silence. Daphne softy stroking and running her hand through the soft fur of his head.

Sirius then notices something on Daphne's shoulder that until now had been perfectly concealed and burst out laughing. Remus looks at him strangely till Sirius points it out to everyone else who all are ether slightly confused or in Remus's case covers his eye with his hand and groans.

"Padfoot grow up their hormonal teenagers."

He then points at harry who is still transformed as Tails.

"And you young man should know better then to do that, when we have so many people staying here."

Daphne tilts her head in confusion she then turns to look at the much to innocent and very proud expression her kitsune formed boyfriend has her eyes narrow till they are eyelash framed slits and with a chillingly soft voice she asks.

"What did you do?"

Tails whimpers and licks her shoulder where a very light bruise is. Daphne instantly turns scarlet at the implications and buries her face into his fur in embarrassment. She then feels some movement and feeling a pair of arms holding her thighs and upper back she looks up into Harry's emerald green eyes that are staring at her with a loving warmth.

They both ignore the renewed catcalls and wolf whistles from the spectators as they head towards the exit. Just before they leave Harry gives a sharp whistle and Candidam flies towards them landing on Harry's shoulder then nuzzles his cheek. Candidam then hops onto Daphne's stomach and looks at Daphne sharply as they go to the family quarters.

After a few minutes of her sharp piercing stare Candidam nods her head just as Harry opens the door to their room. Harry smiles at Daphne as he lightly drops her onto the bed and walks over to his desk and calls over Candidam and strokes her feathers.

I know I said tomorrow morning but do you think you could take them tonight."

Candidam gives what sounds like a insulted trill then nips his finger before puffing out her chest and giving a sharp nod in confirmation. Harry chuckles at her then ties both letter to her foot and lightly kisses the white crown.

"some how I knew you could...Thank you Candidam be safe and come home soon."

With one last trill Candidam turns into a black mist and vanishes. After watching that exchange Daphne gets up and heads towards the bathroom after grabbing some night clothes to change into. Harry doesn't notice the evil glint in her eye as she closes the door.

While Daphne is in the ensuite Harry removes his shirt and pants then quickly puts on a pair of plain black sweatpants.

With Daphne in the bathroom with Daphne she strips off her clothing and then notices and light bruise on her shoulder that Sirius brought to everyone's attention in the garden . while on the outside Daphne was a little miffed at this, internally she was fairly pleased that the love of her life had in away marked her as his. Then with a wicked grin Daphne thought.

'guess I'll just have to return the favor.'

She then takes off her bra and puts on a loose fitting T-shirt that she swiped from Harry's dresser. Daphne then walks out of the bathroom Towards their bed. Harry turns from staring at a pitch black object with a red and purple wrapped handle at the sound of the door opening.

As soon as he turns he freezes at the sight of a goddess in flesh leaning forwards to lift the bedding. That she isn't wearing a bra or that it's taking much longer then it should is all but lost to him. As he sees the dip of her cleavage or when she moves just right he can make out the half of one of her C-cup breasts. Daphne looks up with a devious smirk as she enters the sheets, she then hooks her finger in a come hither motion.

"So you going to come to bed or do you want to just fantasize about my boobs all night from there."

Harry is instantly under the covers of his bed as soon as Daphne finishes her sentence. She then rolls over and straddles Harry's hips. she leans down to kiss him for a few minutes their tongues dance together as Harry massages her firm peach shaped ass. She moans into the kiss but quickly gets a hold of herself from going any further yet. Right now she needs to know what Candidam is after all she seems to be way to intelligent to be just a normal bird. She breaks the kiss much to both of their annoyances.

"Tell me about Candidam."

"Hmm you know I was rather enjoying that kiss my love."

Was Harry's frustrated response. Daphne gives a shiver in pleasure as she feels Harry's hand move to the waistband of her panties. But then give harry a smoldering look and starts to rock her hips into his but stops after a couple moments as she starts to feel him beginning to get hard.

Harry growls in deep in his throat and in an instant he flips them so he is on top.

"Damn it my love stop trying to break my resolve cause I like sleeping in the same bed as you."

Daphne tilts her head in confusion and pouts.

"explain."

Harry groans at the cute look she is giving him and kisses her deeply for a few more moments.

"I promised both Sirius and Remus well mainly Remus nothing explicit would happen between us if they let you sleep with me in here."

Harry breaths in her scent and continues.

"That is the only reason that they aren't going to say anything right now about our living arrangements but right now you are a beautiful temptation."

Harry's training of thought is broken when Daphne leans up and starts to bite and suck at Harry's neck for a few moments. She soon after releases his neck and smirks up up at him.

"There now we are even my kitsune."

Harry groans and falls to the side. Daphne decides to take advantage of this and lifts his hand, she slides in to snuggles in till her back is pushed into his front. Then kissing the inside of the wrist she softly whispers.

"Good night my love."

Harry smiles and tightening the embrace he kisses the top of her head and whispers just as softly into her hair.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful vixen the keeper of my heart."

They both then fall into a blissful sleep the worries of tomorrow all but forgotten.

* * *

Alright hope you all enjoyed this new chapter so please review they make me feel special and i hope this interests you so the next chapter we learn about Candidam who plays a very important part as the story goes on and looks like dumbles will be coming in the next two chapters. Now I have only had a handful of people think Daphne should be a hell hound so I'll give you readers the opportunity to give some suggestion on Draco, the twins and Daphne's two friends animagus mainly cause I'm lazy if I like it then I'll give you a thanks in the next chapter if not mainly people say much about it that's cool to. now my final question for 10 points who can tell me what drink Sirius was mumbling about.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright chapter 10 is out and i have hit the 30k mark how about that i'm impressed with myself but i disgrace so i have a few thing to say before we get started on this chapter so first congratulations to fullmetalalchemist26 for actually guessing that vague reference to absinthe I was rather surprised.

now Yuukiasuna-chan when the hell did I say anything about a mate mark and also Remus even says after they notice it that they are hormonal teenagers its just a simple hickey. Harry was looking for a reaction and Daphne was getting him back. although teenagers do seem to think it could be marking there territory but meh.

Next to two people who ask if this is a Naruto crossover hell no I already said I would be going more in depth of the magical world then just a small part of Europe so I choose a kitsune as Harry's animagus because honestly in Japanese mythology kitsune are known to be tricksters and pranksters and being the son and godson of the top pranksters it seemed rather obvious. For him using chains against The death eaters in the graveyard Harry was using some alchemy there will be more of it but at that time he was aiming for capture over kill besides chains in Naruto was touched on such a small amount i wouldn't call it cannon anyways. Now this goes to him being a kitsune animagus Harry can use illusion which is also stated in mythology they can use him choosing crows as part of his illusion is part of his ancestry and the story that i have touched on already and will be a bit more in this chapter and the rest I wont spoil for you lot.

Then to the idiot who said I took the Letter class system from Naruto just wow. for one you do realize that Canadian elementary system uses a letter grade system and also A LOT of games and some anime's use the a letter class system it's not original.

Alright finally so to those who suggested animagus forms for the others thank you they have been taken under consideration and you will find who i choose when that chapter comes out. so with out further ado enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 10

With the rest of the people in the Black garden watch as both Harry and Daphne leave. Draco is the first to break the silence and sneers.

"So someone want to explain why there are two weasels in the Black's secret garden."

The twins then glare at Draco and with a mocking tone.

"That's cute coming from the bouncing ferret."

"Why don't you go cry to daddy."

"Oh wait we forgot that black Avatar snuffed him out."

Draco scoffs at this but replies with venom lacing his voice.

"My father was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. However he was useful in the upcoming plans that me and Hadrian have."

Both the twins jaws drop when Draco calls his father a disgrace but soon become confused at the mention of his and there new hero's future plans.

They are about to question him about it but then Sirius barks out.

"Enough you three. Now before we all leave and can go to bed, we need to discuss your training with us."

The twins look to their new mentor and George raises his hand.

"Shouldn't we be discussing this with the love birds as well."

Sirius just shakes his head.

"No Harry has some different plans for their training. Because Daphne's fighting style and magic is different then mine and Remus's. So unfortunately they are on their own until after some of our plans come to fruition."

All three young adults nod their heads in acceptance while Draco shoots a glare at the twins.

"That still doesn't explain why they are here right now."

The twins then stick out their tongues at the Malfoy heir.

Sirius Then sighs in exasperation and rubs his eyes.

"Because these two have the potential to become a very annoying and extremely dangerous tag team, and it reminds me of myself and James Potter."

All three look at Sirius in confusion at his statement. Sirius heaves a low sigh before he explains.

"We were good in our own rights hell James even caused Voldemort to retreat once."

Then twins eyes sparkle at the possibility of hearing about one of their greatest heroes achievements.

"How did he do that Master."

Sirius scratches his chin in thought then begins.

"It was our third year out of Hogwarts some of us had just finished at the aurors academy, however James had disappeared after his parents where killed. Not even me or Lily knew where he went but the aurors had got a call that the death eaters had started to attack the Hogwarts train but when we arrived James was already their and he was riding a on the top of a bloody Basilisk head. apparently he transfigured the Hogwarts express into it."

Sirius holds his hand up because for the others to remain silent till he is finished cause the teens look about to burst with questions.

"Voldemort was floating in the air in front of it and he tried to speak to it in parseltongue but before he could get a few hisses in the thing lashes out with it's tail and slams the bastard into the ground below. Before we knew it him and the four death eaters that survived retreated."

All three teens look at Sirius with gob smacked expressions and are stunned silent Hadrian's father caused that much damage and was that powerful. Draco then breaks the silence and asks.

"What happened to him after Voldemort had retreated?"

Sirius has a Cheshire grin stretch across his face.

"Why my dear ferret he went into a month long coma because of magical exhaustion. So this is what we will be teaching you in the end feats like this will be possible."

The twins look at Sirius with untold amounts of revelation at the power of the marauder. But they also look on in confusion

"Um Padfoot how was Prongs able to do that it seems impossible to have to amount of power that must have taken to do that kinda transfiguration."

Sirius nods his head at that.

"You are correct however that is why the first magical families in England hold the potter family in such high esteem, Because when magical England started to really flourish a Potter had become a dark lord and almost succeed in covering the world in perfect darkness."

No one knew what to say to that but they still seemed not to understand so Sirius tries to explain it better.

"The Potter family is a mystery even I don't know everything and i was a seragget son to them but they are known for having powerful elementals, warders, and battle mages."

The teens nod their head in perfect sync then look at Remus for any kinda clarification. Remus simply shrugs his shoulders at his new charges. while Sirius becomes lost in his memories of the past.

"What my hot blooded friend was trying to explain till he went off track is that the two of them where even better together then alone because it was almost like watching someone have two bodies and a single mind they covered each others weaknesses and their backs."

Sirius shakes his head to clear it and come back to reality.

"Yes thank you moony and what that means is that I see the same potential in the two of you even by just the way you two sometimes speak."

Remus nods his head in acceptance of Sirius's thanks then turns to face the Malfoy heir.

"Now when Sirius works with the twins on their team work I will be helping train Draco. Because it seems Sirius thinks I'll be the best person to help beat the rest of that arrogance out of him."

The twins begin to snicker at that comment while Draco scowls at the three of them. Sirius chuckles at Draco's look and comments

"Yes well as funny as that sounds the main reason is Draco has a better affinity to the more darker spells."

Remus then shakes his head and grumbles out.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of dark wizard Padfoot."

Sirius just stares at him the shrugs his shoulders.

"It's the wolf inside you after all neither of you cares what the method or means used to protect those you consider part of your pack."

Sirius then looks back back to Draco and stares into his eyes.

"Draco I want you to Listen to me carefully cause under all that shite that Lucius has force fed you over the years I can see in your eyes that very same fierce mentality to protect what's important to you."

Draco looks down breaking eye contact with Sirius with a look of contemplation at the faith his uncle has in him. Could he do that, could he protect his family by any means necessary. Draco's thoughts come to mother and his serraget brother and come to a halt at a simple realization.

'Yes for my family no matter the cost or the consequence I'll gladly pay it.'

Draco then lifts his head to look Sirius in the eyes with a look of unchained and relentless determination. A wide grin stretches across Sirius face.

'Ha he's becoming more like his mother every day. Soon that part of Lucius in him will die.'

"That's a good look in your eyes boy so show me what your determination will bring."

Sirius then turns to leave and is soon followed by Remus.

"Show me what you three can do tomorrow. Now remember be up and ready at 6:00 in the morning or your wake up call will be very unpleasant."

All three boys begin to pale as the sound of Sirius's maniacal laughter and Remus's dark chuckles echo is the garden.

* * *

once both adults are out of sight the twins stand and brush the dirt off themselves before turning to face draco. Both then hold out a hand for him to take.

"We would like."

"To offer."

"A."

"Truce and."

"A heart felt apology."

Draco smile a very small smile and chuckles behind his hand. He then reaches out and takes both their hands and responds.

"Apology accepted and I extend a truce to you both. So lets become a better then team then Sirius and James, or even that sickening sweet couple that we call friends."

The twins both sport matching grins at that thought then pull Draco up.

"So comrade what do you think the training will involve."

Draco gives an involuntary shudder at the thought.

"Not sure when Hadrian first started mine we had a small fight to see where I was so maybe that but I can't tell you for sure."

"Hm we see and what can you think is going to happen with old breaded one coming tomorrow."

Draco sighs loudly and shakes his head.

"Not sure..honestly I think Hadrian will tell him where he can go and how to get there. Daphne will most likely explain in vivid detail how certain pleasant objects will be put in some not very nice places all with a smile on her face."

The twins raise both eyebrows as their eyes widen and stop moving. Draco notices and then turns to face them. He looks at the fastening sight of mirrored horror and intrigue on the twins faces with mild amusement as their imaginations runaway with them. But just before they let their curiosity burst through Draco shakes his head.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

The twins pout but accept it and the three leave too they're rooms in silence.

* * *

The next morning as the sun begins to rise the light shines through the window of Harry and Daphne's room. As the light shines in his face Harry groans and tries to move away however he is unable as he opens his eyes he sees the top of a head of blonde hair, the smell of vanilla wafts in his nose.

Harry then takes note that their positions must have changed during the night. He is now on his back with Daphne cuddling half way on top on him her head using his shoulder as a pillow. Harry smiles and kisses the top of her head and takes in her scent. He can feel tails purr in content vibrate in his magical core.

Daphne subconsciously snuggles in closer and sighs in content bliss.

Harry continues to smile at the beautiful creature who's body is draped on top of him. He then moves his head down to kiss her lips. Harry then softly speaks into her ear "Daph my love it's time to wake up if we want to get in a workout and have breakfast before the fire chicken lover comes to visit."

Daphne grumbles something incoherently and continues to sleep. Harry rolls his eyes and pokes her in the side causing Daphne to twitch out of the way. A mischievous twinkle comes the Harry's eye as he starts to slowly tickle her.

Daphne shrieks in laughter and struggles to get out of his embrace . In between her laughter she calls out.

"Mercy I'm up. Please stop. Uncle. I'm up. I cant. breath."

Harry stops his tickle attack but both continue to laugh for a few more moments until Daphne punches his arm. with a mock pout Harry states

"That wasn't very nice."

Daphne then smiles up at him with an angels innocence.

"What wasn't nice Hun,. But just so you know you shouldn't be a prat."

Harry's pout vanishes instantly and is replaced with a devilish smile.

"Oh maybe my beautiful vixen didn't like her wake up call and punishment for last night."

Daphne's angelic smile never leaves her features.

"I don't know what you mean."

She then moves her body so she is saddling his waist and as she lightly scraps her nails an his chest Daphne leans down her lips a few inches from his own and in a sultry voice.

"Now please tell me what Candidam actually is."

Harry tears his eyes away from those lush red pouty lips of hers. But soon falls into the trap that is her eyes that have darkened with the hint of lust.

Harry can't help but let himself happily drown in the endless sapphires that are Daphne Greengrass's eyes.

Both lose all track of time as they look in each others eyes. After what feels like an eternity to the both passes Harry blinks and the spell is broken then with a sigh he responds.

"Very well my love. What Candidam is, is rather simple. She is a royal raven."

Daphne looks at him strangely after all who has ever heard of a royal raven before. Harry sees her look of doubt and continues his explanation.

"It's true that royal raven don't necessary exist how ever Candidam is special in that she was Morgana Lefay's familiar and right before she died Morgana used one of her last remaining breath to tap into the world's balance and merge it with some of her very essence into Candidam just before she died in her hearts desires arms."

a sad smile spread on his lips.

"Candidam transformed and became the most beautiful bird, just as Morgana was said to be one of the most beautiful women of that era."

Daphne leans down and kisses him softly on the lips and runs a hand through his hair. Harry wraps his arms around her waist to keep her in place. A couple minutes later they break for much needed air and Daphne leans her forehead on Harry's and softly smiles at him.

Harry then moves one of his hands to take one of hers and brings it to his lips. He kisses each finger and then her palm, he holds it there for a moment then speaks.

"Thank you I'm glad I told you."

Harry then starts to sit up with Daphne coming up with him.

"Now we need to go meet the others before Sirius comes to try and wake us."

Daphne pouts at the thought of leaving the warmth of both the bed and Harry but nods in agreement and slowly moves off him. She then puts an extra sway in her hip as she walks to the bathroom.

Harry watches her ass sway to and fro falling into a trance until she turns a little to look behind her. Harry's head snaps to look at her in the eye just in time to see her give him a sensual wink Then the door closes. Harry falls on to his back and covers his eyes with an arm and and gives a silent prayer to the Gods and mutters out.

"Bloody tease, shes going to kill my self control."

Harry then rolls out of bed and gets dressed in a pair of blood red shorts and a plain black t-shirt and waits for Daphne. Not long after Daphne comes out in a Black tank top and dark blue short shorts.

Harry subconsciously rubs his tongue along one of his upper canines and his eyes darken for a split second.

Daphne beams internally with pride at Harry's reaction, she then feels his lips crash into her own hungrily. Daphne moans as his tongue runs across her lower lip begging for entrance. But before it can go any further Daphne pushes on his chest breaking the kiss. Harry growls at the contact being broken but Daphne interrupts him.

"Later my kitsune but right now we need to meet Sirius."

With that she takes his hand and drags him out of the door towards the Black garden much to his displeasure.

* * *

The house is still very silent as no one wants to to be up at this moment or have gone to work. The only sound is the couples footsteps as they reach the Black garden doors and softly open them. A few minutes later they reach the clearing to see the other teens in different stages of wakefulness. Then there is Remus and Sirius who are leaning on separate trees.

Sirius is the first to notice them and grins.

"About time you two showed up we where just about to come and get you."

Sirius then notices the small bruise on Harry's neck and he gains a shit eating grin

"Well now I didn't know the little missus had it in her to do that to you But I do hope you didn't go farther then that."

Sirius waggles his eyebrows with that comment while harry groans in annoyance and Daphne giggles into her hand. the Rest of the group start laughing as well until Sirius lifts his hand and cuts them all of his shit eating grin soon become feral.

"Now are you five ready to get started your hell on earth?"

* * *

So what did you all think of that so yes Candidam is Morgana's Lefays familiar which is more proof that she is Harry's ancestor and Candidam's origins will play a bigger part later on and so we are clear it's well believed as fact in English folklore that Morgana Lefay's familiar is a raven. anyways please review the next chapter will hopefully be out next Monday have a good week.


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is Chapter 11, I actually don't have really anything to say besides once again thank you for the support so far and then next chapter might be delayed some hopefully not but just a warning.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 11

The teens first training session was in most of their honest opinions a true hell. The first thing that Sirius had them do was an hour and twenty minute run with Sirius chasing them as Padfoot. Where every time he tagged you they would have to add an extra minute to their time. Needless to say none of them where happy besides Daphne who was only tagged for an extra seven minutes and Harry who was only tagged with four minutes.

"Alright besides the cheating couple I have to say their is a need of a lot of improvement."

Daphne and Harry both snicker at the cheating couple comment it's not their fault Sirius didn't say they couldn't retaliate. The rest don't say anything as they are still trying to catch their breaths. A few minutes later Sirius decides they have rested enough and motions for them all to get up.

The two of them stand from sitting under a tree talking in quite whispers to each other. The others soon follow after shakily rising to their feet, the twins look to be holding each other up.

Sirius just keeps grinning at them then claps his hands and starts to explain what they will be doing next. After another hour of sit ups, push ups, chin ups, and a few other small exercises everyone but Harry is on the ground in different stages of exhaustion.

Harry kneels in front of Daphne and tilts her chin up to look at him. Sapphire meets emerald and harry smiles at her. Daphne returns its with tired smile of her own. Harry then leans in and softly kisses her for a second.

"You have been some what slacking on your training love."

Daphne smiles sheepishly and ducks her head in embarrassment.

"Ya kinda. my bigoted father didn't approve he said that a future lady shouldn't be doing that kinda work."

For a instant that everyone but Sirius missed it Harry's eyes flashed dangerously. He quickly calms himself and kisses her forehead and whisper for only her to hear.

"Never forget my promise Daph."

She smiles then lifts her head to kiss him softly.

"Thank you..For every thing."

Their moment is soon broken by George exclaiming.

"OK that's it who are you and what have you done with our untouchable Slytherin ice queen."

Fred then cheekily grins.

"Cause you can keep her, we like you a lot better."

Sirius burst out laughing while Draco nods his head in agreement. Harry and Daphne look at them strangely then turn back to look at each other both with small smiles for each other.

"It's a long story you sure we have time to explain."

Harry answers never taking his eye off Daphne. Sirius stretches out his arms and yawns.

"Save the explanation for after breakfast."

Harry nods his head then holds out a hand for Daphne to help her up. Daphne gladly takes it, No words are said between the two while everyone else is talking together in front of them.

A low pop is heard behind them, and when they look behind them, They are all greeted to the sight of Dobby who looks to be rather depressed as his eye look even more glassy then usual. The little house elf then latches on to Harry's leg and starts to sob out.

"Master Harry sir...the mean red headed women wont...let..Dobby cook for..,great Harry sirs and his misses or...his friends."

Harry then tries and attempts to pull the overly emotional elf off his leg. A couple moments later Daphne takes pity and helps him get Dobby to release his leg,

"Once again Dobby stop with the great and master stuff, and what do you mean she wont let you in the kitchen."

"She keeps yelling and saying how you need a mothers home cooking and that the rest of the evil snakes and dogs can cook for themselves."

Two growls are heard from the front of the group while Harry heaves out an exasperated sigh before patting Dobby on the head.

"I see well Dobby please go and help Kreacher set up the black special quarters seems we have been much to hospitable."

Dobby shakes his head up and down so fast his ears begin to make a slapping sound as they hit him.

"Dobby does what ever great Harry Potter sir commands happily."

Dobby then vanishes moments later.

Draco soon starts to mumbling about how his elf listens to Harry better then him. A few minutes of mumbling later Draco snaps out of it when he hears snickering behind him and when he looks back he see the Weasley twins and Sirius trying but failing to hold back their amusement. Draco then gives a hard glare at them and then flips them the bird as he continues to walk. which then causes the dam to burst and all three fall to the ground in tears of laughter.

As Harry and Daphne walk past the three laughing hyenas, Harry kicks Sirius in the ribs lightly, he then comments.

"Hey Sirius hurry up and get up I want to get this house drama thing put to an end so me and Daph can go out and do something more entertaining that's not in this house or with you lot."

Sirius shoots to his feet in an instant with a cheeky grin playing on his lips but before he can say anything Harry cuts him off.

"Yes a date. No I'm not saying where and go live vicariously through someone your own age mutt."

With a cheeky grin he yells for Remus to hear as he is just leaving the garden

"Maybe try living through Remus and Nymphadora."

Remus trips for a moment and then scowls at the innocent look Harry shoots him. Remus just grumbles.

"Like father, like son."

He then exits the garden and heads to the kitchen. Daphne then swats Harry's arms and gives him a hard look.

"You know if she hears you call her that she'll bury you right."

Harry smiles innocently at Daphne who rolls her eyes. With that said the young couple with all the grace and presence of the most important pure blood royalties walks past him. Then Draco who was waiting for everyone a few feet away from the exit to the garden looks at the couple and mock bows before opening the door for them.

"My lord and lady after you."

Daphne smiles at Draco while Harry snickers at his blonde cousin the tips an invisible hat to him.

"Why thank you good sir how very polite, so if you don't mind just wait for the laughing three. While we will go and check out what this inconvenience is about."

Draco gives a silent nod and a mock salute, and Then waits for the others. A few minutes later Harry and Daphne reach the kitchen, they both feel something is wrong as it is much to quiet.

* * *

As the both of them enter the kitchen they come to the sight that they weren't fully prepared for. A man with a long white beard, the man who was said to be one of the greatest wizards of his time Albus Dumbledore. Harry then mutter into Daphne's ear.

"Well this is a surprise. What do you think love."

Daphne gives a brief unnoticed shiver as Harry's warm breath tickles the shell of her ear. She then leans in closer to him.

"Not sure my love we where going to discuss this in more detail on our date."

The couples quiet discussion is soon cut short.

"You see professor that snake bitch has corrupted the poor innocent child you have to get her and the rest of them to leave."

Molly shrieks unfortunately for her as soon as that sentence had left her mouth five black chains wrap around her arms and legs and one that wraps around her mouth in a sort of gag. Everyone but Remus looks from Molly to all around the room in stunned silence. Their eyes then fall on Harry Who still has one arm wrapped around Daphne's waist while the other is is on the wall beside them.

"Now you Listen to me you banshee bitch don't talk to my girlfriend like that or you will be sleeping outside in an old rotting doghouse. I honestly don't care what you think this isn't your house and your not my mother so go fuck yourself."

Harry glare hardens and a sneer pulls at his lips. No one notices the hateful and jealous glare from the youngest Weasley

"From what I heard my Mother detested you and wanted nothing more then to curse you into oblivion."

Daphne then lightly swats Harry's arm for his use of profanity. A chuckle is heard from behind Both Harry and Daphne

"Well that's one way to shut her up."

Comments Sirius as he enters the kitchen with the rest of the teens having been told to stay outside the kitchen for this private conversation. Sirius then walks over to stand beside Harry and Daphne. His eyes move across the room for any threats then fall on Dumbledore as if he just notices the old mans presence.

"Oh hello, tell me Dumbledore why it that a member of a minor house thinks that they can come into the home of a most ancient and noble family without being announced."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle in merriment.

"Now Sirius we have known each other for quite some time, surely I sh-."

Harry rudely snorts to himself, interrupting the old man trying to make an excuse.

"Ah and this must be young Harry it has been a long time. I'm sure you must be excited to finally be able to start at the greatest magical school in the world."

Harry raises and eyebrow and looks at the old man like he is an idiot.

"Daph love he can't seriously believe that..right."

Daphne turns her nose up in disgust.

"Unfortunately I believe he does."

"Hm well that's a shame I'll have to disappoint him."

Harry then turns to look at Dumbledore with an unreadable mask.

"First off Albus it's heir Potter-Black to you and your merry band behind you, so start showing the proper respect. Or I'll show them the door and you can find some other poor bastard to put up with them."

Dumbledore opens his mouth to protest but Harry cuts him off.

"Secondly I'm here for this year only, and the reason why is rather simple."

Albus looks disappointed but hides it well. He begins thinking on how to get to Harry away from these very bad influences.

"The reason I'm here is of no concern of yours."

Before anyone else can say anything to that comment a loud girlish yelp is heard. When everyone turns towards the sound they see Ron sitting on the ground clutching his right hand close to his body and the black chains around Molly sparking with golden electricity. Ron then glares at Harry and snarls.

"Release my mother snake or I'll kick your arse."

In the blink of an eye Harry appears in front of Ron and kicks him in the stomach and looks at the boy with contempt. Ron gasps out from all the breath being forcefully ejected from his body and pukes out his breakfast.

"Stupid boy, you are nothing but a garbage can with legs to me."

Harry then turns around and walks back towards Daphne

"Dancing with you would be beyond a waste of my time."

Albus then steps in front of Harry and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder but before anything else can happen Harry splits into a murder of crows and ravens much to Dumbledore's surprise.

"I would appreciate it if you never touched me again."

"Now Harry my b-."

One of the chains holding Molly lashes out but Dumbledore dodges it.

"I'm not your boy and you will refer to me by my title minor house of Dumbledore."

Albus shakes his head in disappointment.

"What happened to you Harry, your parent's would be so disappointed if they saw what you have become."

Both Harry and Sirius begin laughing manically.

"Foolish old man you know only what my family wanted you to know. Besides I became exactly what they had hoped I would become, powerful enough to defend myself and my loved ones at all costs"

With that said Harry turns to face Daphne then taking her hand in his he bows over it.

"Now my Lady would you do me the honor of escorting you to lunch and a afternoon on the town."

A loud screech of.

"WHAT?!"

Is heard throughout the kitchen and everyone looks towards the red faced Ginny Weasley. Harry looks at her unimpressed as she then begins a triad.

"Why are you asking that snake out on a date. Can't you see she is using you for your titles and money. You should be asking me out we would make a perfect couple, I mean I look just like your mum and you look just like your dad its like destiny."

Harry and Daphne both start laughing at the poor Weasley much to the rooms surprise that ice queen can show emotions.

"Now that is a joke why the hell would I even try and date or even be attracted to someone that looks like my mother. No wait let me guess mummy told you stories while you where a child where you would marry the great prince Harry potter. Well news flash for you he never existed I'm no prince and I will kill if need I to so grow up or this world will swallow you whole."

Harry then looks back to Daphne who's ice queen mask is still in place in front of these people.

"My apologies for the rudeness of these people my lady so what is your answer."

Daphne smirks at Harry's antics then with a curtsy she answers with the tone of a pure blood princess.

"It would be my pleasure my lord."

Harry grins and leads her out of the kitchen. But just before they leave Harry turns his head to give Dumbledore a sharp look.

"By the ways Dumbledore after this coming school year we will be leaving Britain and before you say anything know this that you can take that prophesy of yours and put it up your ass."

With that they leave uncaring about the red headed girl crying on the floor or Dumbledore's shocked expression. Dumbledore then looks at Sirius and shakes his head.

"What did you do to him Sirius."

Sirius gives him a viscous grin and responds.

"Made sure that he was ready for everything including your foolish notion of a prophecy."

Dumbledore actually pales at the mention of the prophecy but before he can ask two more people then enter the kitchen.

"Hey look a pinata did Harry make that for us to beat on."

Sirius looks to Tonks and Narcissa Black the former bouncing on her toes at the thought while the later looks at everyone with hidden amusement.

"Unfortunately no just the banshee letting her mouth run away with her again."

Both ladies nod the Narcissa replies.

"Very well however I do have a question why are my son and the your two apprentices standing outside the kitchen. Also Dobby and Kreacher have breakfast ready in the dinning hall."

Sirius grins and warps his arms around both ladies shoulders.

"Splendid now then let us partake before the kids eat it all come Moony we must make haste."

Remus passes Sirius shaking his head and leaves the kitchen. Sirius then turns his head to look at the other occupants of the kitchen.

"Oh and Albus we aren't done talking yet so don't go to far..Toodles."

The door then shuts in all the rest of their faces with Sirius's laughter being heard for a little while more.

Dumbledore once again shakes his head in sadness that he couldn't grab Harry that night for the greater good and now everything was falling apart at his feet. With another sigh have waves his hand to remove the basic transfiguration only to pull his hand back into himself, he inspects his hand to see some slight burning then looks to chains to see the same golden sparking of electricity. He raises a curious eyebrow . Dumbledore then pulls out his wand from his robes and vanishes the chains but a backlash of magic happens that throws both Dumbledore and Molly into separate corners of the kitchen.

Ron struggles to his feet to go to his mom's side although she is breathing she looks to have a few burns and and a mild twitch as sparks come off her body. Hermione looks to Dumbledore as he gets back to his feet rubbing his head and asks.

"Sir What just happened I have never seen transfiguration able to do that?"

Dumbledore then strokes his beard in thought.

"I'm not sure child but it diffidently wasn't transfiguration. I have a theory but it seems very unlikely that he knows how to use that branch of magic. How very interesting."

* * *

And their you all go the chapter some of you have been waiting for the meeting with Dumbledore and don't worry their will be a few more so until then read and review. I'm still waiting for more input on the animagus form of the other so please suggestions are nice. Also right now I'm considering on working on another fic but haven't decided where I want it to go and how to start it so keep an eye out for that eventually but don't worry this one is my main priority till such time as I complete it or get to a certain point.


	12. Chapter 12

alright so nothing really to say in this ether besides thanks for the support it really does mean a lot to me since I'm not much of a writer but enjoy this chapter. Also for the foreseeable future updates will be all over the place.

Angels have faith I don't want to be a part of his sin I don't want to get lost in his world I'm not playing this game - within temptation - Demon's fate

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

chapter 12

Harry pulls Daphne out of the kitchen and She can't help but have a small smile that graces her features.

'Hopefully that will keep the little fan girl away from whats mine.'

Harry then notices Daphne's soft smile turn into a smirk and he smiles himself at how her smile makes her even more unimaginably beautiful.

"Come on I want to see how good the ice queen has become after so many years."

Daphne's smile turns almost feral as she looks into his eyes and nods in consent. Harry has a light shiver at how down right sexy he finds her at this moment in time. As they walk the halls to where an empty room can be found. The others although they can't hear them notice from walking behind the couple how their body language changes and decide to follow them.

* * *

Once they had found an empty room Harry and Daphne stand a few feet in front of each other. The others that had followed them were leaning on the wall beside the door. Harry then bows to Daphne.

"So shall we dance my love."

Daphne's aura soon starts to chill the room itself as she unsheathes Perisynti. A malevolence and blood lust is felt for only a second before just the hum of magic is felt.

"Very well I'll give you a dance you wont soon to forget"

Harry on his part smirks then slams his hand on the ground, then like he is unsheathing it from the earth it self a simple black scythe is freed. Harry twirls it in his hands and around his body a few times to get use to the new weight.

Sirius for his part at the sight of Daphne's dagger eye's widen and takes a single step back in shock.

"It cant be, that shouldn't be possible."

Everyone looks at Sirius in surprise and confusion that he looks genially afraid. Remus then asks.

"What's wrong Padfoot you look like you have seen your own death."

Sirius just blinks then shakes his head to clear it.

"Ya that dagger the little ice princess is holding is some thing that shouldn't have been created and yet some how shes able to use it and contain that evil aura."

One of the twins speaks up at the same moment that Draco asks.

"What do you mean Uncle / Master."

"What I mean is that dagger is an ancient Black artifact wielded by the very first Black...until it corrupted him and his magic."

Narcissa picks up from from where Sirius left off.

"Not much is written or even known about how that blade was made or even came into existence. But what was written said that the blade can only be wielded by someone it feels is worthy."

Before anyone else can ask any more questions Sirius interrupts with a simple.

"It's looks like their about to start let's see how much better the little princess has gotten."

Everyone then looks back to both Daphne with a look of worry and Harry who looks far to calm . A soft smile crosses Harry's lips.

"Remember the last time we stood like this. About to face off against each others "

Daphne smiles just as softly and nods her head in silent agreement. Harry then moves into a stance with his scythe held behind him.

"Do you remember what I had told you."

Daphne then slides into a fighting stance with her dagger held in a reverse grip.

"Of course 'Always look forward and never back.' and that's what I have done and will continue to do."

Harry closes his eyes his small smile never leaving his features.

"That's my girl."

With that Harry dashes forward and slashes at Daphne with a series of fast strikes in what seem to the rest as a deadly dance, Daphne then quickly moves out of the way with light and gracefully steps always staying just out of his reach and then she finds her opening and strikes at Harry's midriff. Harry quickly moves the staff portion of his scythe to block Daphne's blade and then pushes her away.

Daphne for her part then lashes out with a kick that Harry easily blocks. She then uses the extra momentum of her kick to spin herself to Harry's other side and then strikes with the Perisynti that lengthens to wrap around him.

Harry ducks under it and rolls to his right and out of the way. He then quickly stands up his soft smile returns even as a small cut appears on his cheek, Daphne grins ferally back at him. Both opponent's eyes are dancing in excitement.

Daphne then attacks with the whip like blade, that lashes out with the speed of a king cobra.

Harry uses the scythe's handle to block as the blade wraps around it almost cutting it into two pieces. Before Daphne can react Harry then yank his scythe and pulls the dagger out of Daphne's hand. He then tosses both weapons to the side. Harry then charges at her like a mad bull and tackles her to the ground.

Harry smirks at the position he finds himself in as he straddles her waist and holds her wrist above her head. he then leans to Daphne's ear and gives a husky whisper.

"It seems that I win this round love."

Daphne blushes heavily at her boyfriend's voice and the position he has her in but continues to squirm for a few more seconds then sighs out loud.

Harry mistakenly take this as a sign of her surrender and loosens his grip on her wrists.

Daphne takes advantage of this and flips them over. She then leans in and Harry can feel her warm breath caress his skin. Daphne then cheekily responds.

"Sorry love but it looks like its me who actually wins."

Daphne then grins even more widely at Harry annoyed grumblings. The rest of the spectators laugh loudly as the couple helps each other up.

Harry sighs loudly and in mock annoyance.

"Fine then what is my cheating princesses desired prize."

Daphne gives him a beaming smile that set off warning bell in Harry's head. She then takes his hand and begins to drag the poor disgruntled teen out of the room much to the others amusement.

"Where going cloths shopping. After all you are a scoundrel and decided to kidnap poor defenseless me, and I don't plan on going back to Greengrass manor this summer. So I need a brand new wardrobe."

Harry has both a look of horror and excitement, after all the thought of his girlfriend modeling different cloths for him sounds great, however he has heard from all the males in his life that it can take hours for them to finish. But if this will make her happy then Harry would go to the ends of the world and the pits of hell for her.

Harry's musing are cut of by the twins who shout in their famous twin speak.

"The fiend."

"Scoundrel."

"Good one brother of mine."

"Thank you."

"How dare you kidnap this beautiful creature."

"We should defend the fair maidens honor."

"Yes quite dear brother."

Before it can go any further Sirius covers their mouths and grins at the couple.

"Sorry about that these two seem to be getting ahead of their self's."

Harry raises an eyebrow while Daphne starts to giggle in his shoulder.

Draco then turns from looking at the crazy twins who are trying to struggle out of Sirius's hold. While it sounds like they are still trying to 'Defend the fair maidens honor.' He then asks Daphne.

"Before you punish the poor bastard by turning him into a dress up doll and carrying all your stuff. You haven't told us why you seem much warmer then you are at school."

The twins then nod their heads in silent agreement as Sirius is still covering their mouths.

Harry then turns to look at Daphne with an even more horrified look as he never even thought about that possibility.

Daphne then turns to face the others her eyes become like glaciers as she glares at the poor blonde.

"That's none of your concern at this moment."

Her voice like the coldest ice, she then pulls Harry a little harder and exits the room they where in and slams the door shut.

* * *

When Harry regains his footing from being forcefully dragged by Daphne he soon matches her pace. He then squeezes her hand to get her attention and as a silent 'I'll stay by your side no matter what.'

She turns her head and looks into Harry's emerald green eyes while hers then soften. As they look into each others eyes a silent conversation goes between them. Daphne stands on her tip toes and lightly pecks his cheek.

"Thank you Harry."

Harry smiles and lifts the hand he is holding to brush his lips across her knuckles.

"Anything for you you my beautiful blizzard."

They then head outside and towards Harry's bike to get out of the drama filled house for the rest of the day.

* * *

Back in the room that the couple had just left the other three teens look at the door that Harry and Daphne had just exited in confusion. Sirius soon after lets the twins go they then walk over to Draco and lightly cuff him in the back of the head and at the same time.

"Smooth you blonde moron."

Draco rubs his head where the twins had hit him and glares at them.

"What did I do."

When the rest of the people in the room don't answer for a few moments he slumps his shoulder in defeat. Sirius then clears his throat to get everyone attention.

"Well boys that isn't a question that those two like talking about."

"But Sirius why not? I mean it can't be that bad..right."

Sirius looks away from everyone as does Remus.

"Look kids there are some things we will not be ever talking about. If you want to know then you three will have to earn their trust."

Draco soon opens his mouth to try and get more out of them until his mother says sternly.

"Drop it little dragon. It's not Sirius or Remus's story to tell. now come along you three breakfast is probably getting cold."

The teen slowly nod they're heads in understanding and follow an ever quite Tonks and Narcissa out the door and towards the dinning hall where breakfast has been waiting.

* * *

The two original living marauders are soon left alone in the empty room. Remus then turns and look at his oldest friend.

"You think those two will open up to the rest of them eventually."

Sirius shakes his head sadly and then responds.

"I honestly don't know Moony."

"You know we can't let them do this themselves Padfoot. There has to be something we can do to help them."

Sirius heavily leans on the wall he is in front of and slides down to the floor his exhaustion and age shown fully for the world to see.

"The most we can do for right now is to quietly support them and pray that everything will work out in the end."

Sirius then smiles a lopsided smile.

"After all those two will bring about a twin storm of change to this world."

* * *

Back in the kitchen after the Black group had left and Dumbledore had recovered from the backlash he had begun to pace while lost in thought. He was unsure of what to do about how much young Harry and the rest of that group seemed to know already. Then there was what he had done to Molly, he had a number of theories but no solid conclusions.

Ron then looks up from where his mother is laying and yells at the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"What was that with those chains professor, and why did that bastard do that to my mother she was trying to help him. You have to kick those snakes out they are turning my best mate into an evil dark wizard."

Soon after that Molly begins to stir and awaken. She blinks a few times as she starts to slowly sit up.

"why does my head hurt so much What happened? Where is Harry?"

Ginny hugs her tightly mother her voice still laced with worry.

"Oh mum are you alright, that arrogant git Potter attacked you."

Before Molly can rebuke her daughter that Harry would never do something like that Ginny continues.

"Please mum you have to do something to help him that Slytherin harlot must have given him an overdosed amount of love and loyalty potions. After all my Harry would never attack someone for no reason."

While the Weasley children are talking to their mother quietly Hermione goes up to professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore sir why haven't you gotten Sirius Black thrown into Azkaban yet. He betrayed Harry's parents so why is he living with him like it's the most normal thing ever. Doesn't Harry know."

She then covers her mouth to hold back a gasp as she comes to a conclusion.

"Professor I don't think Harry knows that Black betrayed his parents we have to tell him, Then he will realize that Black is manipulating him with the rest of those dark families to lead him to you-know-who."

Dumbledore nods his head absently in thought. He had to think of some way to get the boys trust and faith, it was for the greater good.

'If I can get Sirius thrown into Azkaban, then I can use my influence and power in wizgnmont to get Harry sent to his relatives.'

Dumbledore then puts his hand on bushy haired girls shoulder and smile at her with his grandfatherly look.

"Don't you worry child I will take care of all this. So in the mean time keep trying to befriend the poor boy."

Hermione nods her head in understanding and Dumbledore then turns on his heel to walk out the kitchen but cant seem to be able to open the door. Dumbledore grumbles to himself about old dilapidated houses as he pulls out his wand and fires a silent 'bombarda. It hits the doors only to bounce back and slam into Dumbledore who flies backwards a couple feet. Hermione shrieks and all three weasley's eyes widen in horror and fear at what they see appear from the doorknob as an ominous cackle is heard throughout the kitchen.

A metal raven starts to take form from the doorknob and in a mix of male and female voices it speaks.

"Lord Black has put all who are in the kitchen at this moment in a lock down state. So none shall leave until otherwise stated."

With that the raven explodes into black and red sparks.

Molly soon after wards shrieks and yells so loud that it could wake the dead.

"How dare you lock us in here. I'll be sure to make you regret this injustice Black."

The others in the room actually cover their ears at the beginning in fear of losing their hearing. When there is no response the other occupants of the locked down kitchen begin to pace in the hopes of figuring out how to escape. all except for Ron who just begins to look for food.

* * *

With Daphne and Harry driving through the open road of the country. the freedom of the wind blowing through her face and clothes. As Harry drives on the back roads with no one around is indescribable to Daphne. she soon shrieks in pure joy as Harry makes a tight turn with out losing any speed. Daphne soon lets go of all pretenses of being the ice queen, like she only can when alone with Harry. All thoughts of Weasley, Dumbledore, or even of Cygnus Greengrass.

'I refuse to think of him as my father.'

Her thought soon turn towards her two best friends and her little sister Astoria. However at the thought of her little sister she tightens her grip in worry.

Harry slightly turns his head at Daphne's shriek and his heart swells in joy then picks up his pace as he feels Daphne's chest press closer on his back.

'She really is like an angel.'

Harry turns his head back to put full attention on the road with a small smile never leaving his lips.

'However maybe a better description is that she is my fallen angel."

Harry then chuckle silently to himself as another thought crosses his mind.

'I don't think I have smiled this much in many years.'

A few minutes later Harry feels Daphne's grip tighten even more as well as she stiffens a bit and he can't help but let a small amount of worry to creep into his mind. However Harry decides to hold of on questioning her till after their date and the animagus ceremony later tonight.

* * *

So here it is chapter 12 hopefully you all enjoyed it and remember to give a review besides that I need a beta cause I seem to be saying this almost every chapter I'm bloody lazy and don't have the time as is to find one, so unless one of you offer I'm not getting one


	13. Chapter 13

Alright so new chapter yay unfortunately I'm kinda disappointed in myself I was kinda hoping to get this one out yesterday how ever I didn't have a computer so sad oh well anyways hope you enjoy. oh and also i got a review that actually made me laugh my ass and choke on my beer wasn't happy about that but that will teach me to read my reviews while having a drink off but apparently here it is

Guest: who cares if she looks like his mom at least incest is better then two lesbians going at it.

I honestly have really nothing to say I wont judge to each his own and that but come on that just down right disrespectful to gays and lesbians and I don't actually appreciate it since one of my best Friends is a lesbian. And with that off my chest enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 13

A little later that day after Harry had taken Daphne on a ride through the country side. They had ended up going to a small muggle restaurant in Blackpool. Afterwards the two had chosen to walk around the small city. Until Daphne had spotted what she was looking for, which was a women's clothing store. She then proceeded to drag her boyfriend in her eyes dancing with enjoyment and a grin stretching across her face. All thoughts of her friends and family where at the moment forgotten.

Harry for his part just let his girlfriend drag him into a few different clothing stores where Daphne would then browse for some time picking out a few items that she liked or had thought looked cute. Ahe would then model them for him just to see his reaction, while he blushed and stammered out a comment for some of them. oddly enough those where the ones that Daphne had ended up buying. It seems that even after all the time apart Daphne could still read the poor guy like a book and she internally smirks at that thought.

For the most part their date had been so far enjoyable except for during one of the modeling session a random stranger was passing by and commented beside Harry about her 'nice ass and what he would do to her.' Needless to say Harry was not amused and showed it by putting him into a light sleep induced illusion, Luckily no one had seen this and so he dragged the unconscious guy into an empty change room then vanished all his clothes.

Daphne wasn't impressed by this and muttered that they would talk about the proper actions to take and not just knocking people unconscious. Harry had paled at the cold glare she gave him although a small part of him has anyways thought she looked incredibly sexy when angry.

Daphne then huffs turning her head away from him, as she couldn't stay angry at the very pleased and innocent looking boyish grin plastered on his face. So with a sigh she just just shook her head and took his hand and dragged him to the counter to buy the clothes that she had liked.

When the two of them left the shop they started walking down the now busy streets of Blackpool hand in hand. They had only been walking for a couple of minutes when Daphne's stomach starts to make itself known much to the girls embarrassment.

Harry just softly chuckles then leans down a fraction and turns his head to the side to kiss her cheek. Harry then muses aloud.

"You know some days your far to cute for it to be fair."

Daphne while still a little embarrassed lightly hits his shoulder and mutters about him being a prat although a small smile graces her features. She then leans more into Harry and whispers.

"This was nice. I'm having fun , so thank you Harry."

Harry softly chuckles and turns to hug her then kisses the top of her head and softly says into her hair.

"Always my princess and I'm very happy to hear you are enjoying yourself Daphne."

The couple then continues to walk in search of something to eat for lunch.

* * *

Earlier back at the Black house, the Black family plus the twins are sitting in the dining room having just finished the breakfast that Dobby and Kreacher prepared having been forced to use the Potter manors kitchen. Luckily it being the only room that had been finished in the reconstruction so far. If all goes according to plan it will be liveable by the yule holidays much to everyone's pleasure.

The twins look around the room and then notice that their mother, little brother and sister are not here which is very strange cause even the mention of food has Ron running to it. They shrug and let the peace and quiet continue.

Tonks soon can no longer hold it in and gives a pointed look towards Sirius and Remus.

"Alright spill you two what was that back there with the red haired banshee."

The two grown men look at each other before Sirius shrugs and then decides what harm could it do.

"Well you see my dear cousin that was alchemy. although the boy still has a lot to learn apparently. Anyways he learned it from two people actually."

The other occupants looked at him with a lot of interest at this point shining in their eyes and then Tonks speaks up.

"Was one of them Nickolas Flamel?"

Sirius then barks out a laugh and then shakes his head.

"No as good and helpful as that would of been he was still connected to Dumbledore at that time. No the two that had started his training where the brothers of the celestial mercenary's, his master Luciferel and Michael."

Tonks looks at Sirius in surprise.

"Wait those two names are from a muggle religion I remember my father talking about once. They are two of the most powerful angels in Gods army. Well until Luciferel fell and became Lucifer."

Sirius just shrugs with little comment and then Remus speaks up.

"We aren't sure why they have those names because according to what Harry has told us it is a secret passed down from master to apprentice after the completion of the inheritance."

Everyone then looks at the two in confusion before Narcissa asks the question on everyone's mind.

"So why hasn't Dumbledore or the dark lord tried to recruit these people?"

Sirius snorts in mirth at that question.

"Simple really because they aren't stupid. After all most S-class magicals have some pretty interesting and abnormal personalities. But the one thing they all in common is they do what ever they want."

The rest of the rooms occupants look at him strangely and so Tonks tries to prod some more answers.

"What do you mean by interesting personalities."

Sirius scratches his chin in thought for a few seconds.

"Well where's the fun in telling you all that. After all chances are you guys will meet two of them this summer anyways."

The twins and Tonks begin to pout at Sirius.

"Come on master you have to tell us now."

Sirius mock sighs at the pestering from his cousin and protegees.

"Fine I'll tell you about one that I had met awhile ago. She was extremely child-like, and I mean like permanent sugar high cheering charm excitable."

Everyone but Remus who is lightly snickering look at Sirius suspiciously and then Draco drawls out.

"That seems very unlikely uncle."

He then points a thumb at the twins.

"Even these two aren't that bad."

The twins then shout at the same time affronted at that comment.

"HEY!."

They then look at each other and start to snicker for a bit then look back at Sirius.

"So who is another one that you have met master."

This time it's Remus that speaks up with an answer.

"Well their was this one that had actually swindled Sirius here out of five thousand galleons, all his clothes and then ended up drinking him under the table literally."

Sirius then starts the grumble about that particular memory.

"Oh and then just to rub salt in the wound she gets up and walks to the bar with a little more sway in her hips then needed. Then she points at Sirius and tells the bartender to 'put it on the featherweights tab.' and leaves laughing the entire time."

Everyone then Starts laughing while Sirius starts banging his head on the table then mumbles out.

"That was suppose to be a secret that you had promised not to tell anyone Moony."

Narcissa looks at Sirius with shock.

"You actually let a strange girl take five thousand galleons plus all your clothes then you proceed to get so absolutely smashed that you ended up passing out under a table."

Sirius nods his head shamefully and Narcissa continues.

"How do you even know she was a witch let alone an S-class."

Remus pats Sirius shoulder in a sign of brotherly comfort then begins to explain.

"Because when we told Harry he couldn't stop laughing at Sirius then said. 'Ya I heard she even showed me the memory you really shouldn't have tried to hit on her that was truly sad padfoot even for you.' Before we could question him anymore he left to go study."

Tonks then bursts out laughing to the point that tears had started to run down her cheek. Narcissa looks from her cousin to her niece before sighing in exasperation. Sirius grumbles about loud mouth best friends before grinning slyly himself.

"Hey not my fault that she looked like a bombshell and that sweet and innocent smile. Hell Moony even you looked pretty enchanted by her beauty."

Remus then looks away to hide the coming blush much to the amusement of the rest of the room. Then with only a hint of jealously Tonks grits out.

"So did Harry tell you who the mystery woman is."

Sirius smirks at the small hit of jealously from his cousin.

"Uh huh turns out she is a part of the celestial mercenary's and also she is Luciferel's wife. I've only met her a handful of times though."

Fred looks at Sirius and then comments.

"You know master Padfoot you seem to meet a lot of S-class magical's what are you going to do if Dumbledore finds out your connection to them and tries to force you in to getting them to help fight in the coming war."

Sirius just scoffs at this while Remus starts to laugh.

"They wont help unless it's profitable or that it actually effect them in some sort of way this war isn't on either fronts, and besides that most of the S-class hate the British ministry, they would rather watch us tear each other a part while they sit back with a bucket of popcorn and laugh."

The three teens look at him in general confusion but then Draco sneers.

"Why are they jealous of our wealth and the strength of our nation."

Narcissa then moves behind her son and smacks him lightly on the back of the head much to his shock but before he can say anything Sirius shakes his head.

"That right there brat is why they hate us, They believe that we are undeservingly arrogant and bigoted."

Sirius then looks off into space as a memory comes to him and he whispers absolently.

"I have seen the power some of these countries have and it honestly scares me."

The silence after that becomes unsettling and after a few minutes Kreacher pops in and announces.

"Master that potion that the old Wolfy has been working on looks to be almost ready."

Then with a large sneer as he goes on to say.

"Also the white haired blood traitor looks ready to destroy the door of the house of Black."

Kreacher then pops out of the room. Narcissa then looks at her cousin.

"You know I almost thought he was starting to become a proper house elf, however it seems your mother's poisonous words are still effecting him."

Sirius sighs once more and stretches out his arms.

"Well I guess it's time go have a discussion with the old billy goat."

He then turns to the three teens.

"We will be starting your animagus transformation training tonight. Hopefully we can finish the training by the next full moon in three and a half weeks."

Sirius then walks out the door so George turns to Remus and asks.

"why does he want us to complete the animagus transformation by the next full moon professor."

Remus looks away with a hint of embarrassment so Narcissa responds for him.

"It's a marauders tradition to run and play with Moony when he transforms."

Understanding soon begins to show in the teens eyes and they silently nod they're heads. Tonks walks behind Remus and tightly hugs him and speaks softly.

"See no one thinks any differently about you. I promise we will find the bastard who turned you and he will pay."

Remus sighs in content and leans more into her embrace, Uncaring of the audience in front of them. He then softly chuckles.

"I know both Sirius and Harry have already made that promise to me."

Remus then grins and looks up at her.

"I already called first dibs on neutering and first blood when we find him much to there annoyance."

Tonks then smiles brightly down at him and in a spur of the moment she leans down and kisses him on the forehead.

"Good but I better get my shot on him as well."

Remus blush at the sign of affection and can only nod in agreement. Tonks then nods her head as well and continues to smile at him, she then pats him on the head while saying.

"Good boy, now I have to go to work. So I'll see all of you later tonight for this training."

As Tonks turns to leave she ends up tripping on the leg of the chair much to everyone else amusement and her embarrassment.

Narcissa watches as her niece leave then turns to face Remus with a cold look.

"You know If you hurt her we will be testing how fast you can heal when cut with a silver knife."

Remus pales slightly at the intended threat and then gives a small shudder at the ice in her voice. He then blushes at the implications that are made off that statement and inwardly smiles as well.

* * *

With Sirius he just enters the kitchen where he had locked the rest of this summer occupants.

"Well since some of you are getting very impatient, let's start this annoying conversation. Dumbledore what do you want?"

Dumbledore's eyes begin to twinkle.

"Well Sirius my friend I must request that you let me move young Harry to his aunt and uncle's for his own safety."

Sirius looks at him like he's an idiot.

"Ya...not going to happen how does that even make sense Dumbledore. Also it's lord Black we aren't that close. So if that is all you can go now."

Dumbledore looks surprised but quickly masks it. then with a a sad shake of his head and a disappointed sigh.

"Unfortunately I am his legal magical guardian-."

Sirius interrupts him with a quiet.

"Your not."

How ever Dumbledore keeps going on like he didn't hear him.

"So unless you hand over the young man I will be forced to bring in the aurors."

Sirius look at the old man impassively and then to the look of pure glee on the face of the rest of the room. Sirius just shakes his head in disbelief.

"HUh...you really don't keep up to date on these kinda thing do you. Like I said Dumbledore you aren't Harry's legal guardian but I'll give you points for trying."

Dumbledore looks surprised at Sirius and answer in grandfatherly voice like he is talking to a child.

"I can assure you that I am."

Sirius then crosses his arms over his chest and smirks

"Your not Dumbledore but feel free to go inform the aurors where I am."

During this stand off Sirius is inwardly laughing and thinks to himself.

'It looks like both of the plans are going to have to be moved up a head of our original schedule. The kit is going to pissed.'

Sirius then raises an eyebrow and look watches Dumbledore carefully.

"Is that all Dumbledore cause I'm bored of talking to you and kinda busy right now."

Dumbledore then releases another disappointed sigh and shake of his head.

"Where is young Harry I must discuss some important matters with him privately."

Sirius then uncrosses his arms and shrugs his shoulders.

"Not sure at this moment. you see he took his girlfriend out on a date and hasn't returned. Besides I don't expect him home for a little while more."

It was with this comment that both Molly and Ginny screech.

"WHAT!?"

Sirius winces at the volume on his more sensitive sense of hearing. and Molly then begins another rant.

"You let that poor boy go outside with that scarlet women! Now she going to take him to You-know-who to earn his favor. What kinda guardian are you?"

Dumbledore looks at Sirius in alarm as his eyes widen a bit.

"Sirius he can't leave this house for right now it's not safe that's why he must go to his relatives place. Now what's going to happen if the dark lords death eaters attack now you have put both children's lives in danger."

Sirius for his part just raises an eyebrow at the old mans persistence on that fact.

"Well in the unlikely case that the death eaters do stupidly attack him, then the auror get to deal with the fun job of cleaning up the pile of corpses that those two will leave for them."

Dumbledore looks even more alarmed and his eye widen even more at that thought that Harry could be capable of killing so easily. He then quickly mask most of it and responds, however the twinkle is no longer in his eyes.

"I see then It looks like I have no choice but to go to the aurors. Murderer."

With that Dumbledore quickly stands and leaves the kitchen. A few moments later and the sound of the floo roars to life. Sirius then claps his hands and grins at the others in the kitchen.

"Well that was fun listening to the old goat prattle on about Harry going to his relatives. And the funny thing is I think he forgot all about trying to get the lot of you out of the basement oh well. Now that it is over I am going to leave."

With that Sirius turns and begins to walk out of the kitchen however Hermione stands and yells out to Sirius.

"Wait. You can't just speak to Dumbledore like that. You have no right you evil villain."

Sirius turns his head and gives the bushy haired girl a hard and cold stare.

"I just did little girl. So what are you going to do about it."

Hermione returns Sirius's hard stare with a angry glare of her own and then spats.

"Soon they will throw you into prison for your crimes of betrayal and murder then Harry will be free to return to the light."

Sirius just then barks out a short mirthless laugh.

"That boy has no concept of light and dark you foolish girl. All he cares about is the thrill of battle and the protection of his loved ones."

He then looks at the whole room with a cold stare and goes on.

"He cares for none of you and none of you could give him a good fight right."

When no one responds Sirius turns to continue to leave.

"Didn't think so. Now this is the only warning I will give you people stay the hell out of our way or you will have the same fate as the rest of the mindless sheep in Voldemort terrorist group."

With that Sirius then leaves the Weasley's and Hermione with their thoughts and the anger that Sirius has corrupted their savior and that Dumbledore had not forced him to let them in the family quarters.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed this and all that so remember to Review and favorite this all that fun stuff peace out


	14. Chapter 14

Here she is chapter 14 and and once again I'd like to say thank you to those that have reviewed, followed or Favorited this story also I wish to I suppose apologize I actually had planned that the last chapter and this where going to be a double release on valentines day however I ended up going on a bender with some friends most of that weekend and i had until yesterday a case of server writer block and with that said lets begins

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 14

Harry and Daphne soon find a little family owned restaurant that is tucked into a corner of the street they had been walking down. As they enter, the couple is immediately seated by a pretty brunette who looks to be about eighteen. She looks Harry up and down and blatantly checks him out then gives him a flirty wink much to Daphne's annoyance.

Harry on the other hand doesn't even notice this girl checking him out or winking at him and continues to look at the menu that was placed in front of him.

Daphne then give the girl a smug grin when she sees the girl pouting at being ignored by Harry.

After the hostess leaves to go inform their server that she has a table, Daphne looks into Harry's eyes as he looks kinda distracted. She then leans over the table to lightly flick him on the forehead and asks.

"What's wrong Harry."

Harry then shakes his head to clear it and then responds.

"Nothing really, I'm just thinking about what will happen over this summer."

Daphne nods her head in understanding. But before she can ask him anything else on the matter a perky looking blonde with doe like brown eyes comes up to the table. in a very bubbly voice she asks

"Hi my name is Cassy I'm going to be your server this afternoon. So what can I get you both to drink or do you need a few more moments more to decide."

Harry and Daphne break eye contact of each other then look over to the server, and Daphne responds with a polite.

"I'll have and ice tea please."

While Harry then replies with a simple.

"Coke for me is fine thanks."

The waitress smiles brightly and chirps happily.

"Sure I'll be right back with those."

Daphne then looks back at Harry.

"So what do you think will happen this summer."

Harry for the most part shrugs his shoulders before answering.

"If mine and Sirius's guess is correct Dumbledore will use all his influence to throw Sirius into Azkaban, so that he can then attempt to gain legal guardianship over me so that he can then send me to #4 privet drive."

Daphne's eyes widen then quickly turn into dangerous slits and growls out.

"Over my dead body that old fool will."

Harry chuckles but before he can respond to the ice cold furry of his girlfriend, their waitress returns with their drinks. Then while turning to look at Daphne asks.

"So have you two decided what you want to order?"

Daphne quickly skims the small menu and responds.

"I'll have the BBQ chicken club with the house salad please."

the waitress smiles kindly and responds with.

"That's a excellent choice, and personally it's my favorite thing on the menu."

She then turn to look at Harry.

"And for you sir."

For his part Harry simply glance at the menu before responding.

"I'll go with the maple bacon cheddar burger with fries and gravy thanks."

The girl just nods her head then takes the couples menu and goes to punch in the order.

Harry then looks back at Daphne and takes her hands in his then squeezes them in reassurance as well as comfort.

"It's why I told you the address of my relatives. Cause what Dumbledore and his little group don't realize is that once Sirius is sent to Azkaban Narcissa will be able to lock down Grimmauld place if she needs to. No one will be able to enter or leave and if need be she can banish them as well.

Daphne continues to look at him in anger and a hint fear.

"What about me and the rest of the summer. Because I quite like sleeping with you next to me."

She then in a soft whisper says.

"I sleep a lot better knowing your there, I feel safe."

Harry then scratches his chin in mock thought and then shrugs.

"I thought you would just come with me. Besides if everything goes according to plan this will only be for at most three weeks hopefully."

Daphne is speechless then she tilts her head in confusion.

"Why only three weeks, what do you two man child's have planned."

The last part she finishes with a small glare.

Harry holds back the cheeky response that comes to mind, of pointing out that he is still a child but then shrugs.

"Sirius needs to go to Akzaban. It's really one of the only ways we can make sure that the dementor's don't join good old Tommy boy again, but also one of the best animagus combat specialists is locked up there right now."

Her glares changes into a look of inquiry and with a questioning look Daphne asks.

"And who exactly is that Harry?"

Harry looks at Daphne with a sheepish smiles and attempts to look away much to Daphne's suspicion, she then narrows her eyes. Harry feels a small chill soon crawl up his back before and he finally responds.

"It's Bellatrix Black."

Daphne tries to hide her shock but her eyes still widen a small amount. She then returns to glaring at the poor boy in front of her and hisses out.

"Do you mean Bellatrix lestrange. Are you two stupid reprobates planning on breaking out that psychopath."

'Damn I love when she gets like this. Truly the only woman that has the potential to Dance with such deadly grace."

Is Harry's thought before he inwardly shakes his head and calmly nods his head and the quickly starts to explain before his girlfriend tries to kill him, even if he secretly loves when they physically spar or fight.

"It wasn't fully her fault her marriage contract gave her husband a certain amount of control over her. However when she started to show signs of fighting it he then started to use the crucious curse on her liberally, as of course would Tom just like he would the rest of the DE's if they displeased him. However later on her husband."

Harry had said this with the most venom that Daphne had ever heard come from his voice.

"Had started to pass her around to all the lieutenants as well as Tom to let them have their way with her. Honestly it's a bloody wonder she hasn't tried to kill herself yet."

Harry quickly calms himself down when he sees in the corner of his eye their waitress coming over to the table with their food.

"Here you two go and enjoy, also if you need anything else please feel free to ask."

With that she turns and leaves to go and help the next table that has just arrived.

The couple decides a new subject is needed that is a lot more upbeat as they enjoy their meal. That is till a question comes to Daphne's mind.

"Hey Harry why did you have the eldest Weasley brother promise to help you with getting into a tomb."

Harry raises an eyebrow at at Daphne's question because he had forgotten that Daphne was there when it had happened, but he answers her question simply.

"Because Ragnok said that he was one of his better curse breakers."

Daphne gives a small nod of her head in acceptance.

"O.k I get that but why do you need to go into a tomb? and why couldn't you have asked one of the goblins to help you?"

Harry just smiles sadly as his eyes seem to have glazed over with a lost look into the distance. He answers almost absent mindedly.

"I'm looking For a certain necklace that is located in this tomb, and before you ask I'll tell you tonight when we are alone in our room."

Daphne stares at Harry with wide pleading puppy dog eyes, However Harry Refuses to look at her. She then sighs loudly and pouts that Harry wouldn't look at her and fall into her trap. She soon nods her head disappointed that he wont tell her right now but understands that it must be fairly important.

Harry for his part is thankful she stopped with her cute begging look while he thinks to himself.

'Bloody unfair advantage. She could probably even convince Luciferel to do what ever she wanted with that look.'

A while later the couple soon finishes their meal, then pays the bill. Daphne had convinced him to leave a very generous tip after their server had said that 'they where such a cute couple and looked perfect for each other' offhandedly. Needless to say she was almost glowing with pride at that comment.

The two of them had then ended up wandering around for a while more before they ended up in front of a movie theater, where they saw much to both their interest Batman forever.

Daphne having never been to a muggle movie theater before became enthralled the entire time much to Harry's amusement and later pleasure when they had started to make out in the back of the theater.

After the show had ended and they exited the theater Daphne was gushing about how interesting the whole experience was. She then leans into Harry's side and whispers that they should do that more often all the while blushing softly.

Harry then leans his head down and kisses her softly on the lips, but before she can respond he leans back and gently takes her hand in his. He begins to lead them back towards his bike so they can go home. Both with equally soft smile on theirs faces.

* * *

Sirius soon finds his family and the Weasley twins in the family living room. Everyone seemingly getting along. While Narcissa and Remus are reading beside the fire across from each other. The twins look to be discussing in whispers with Draco their pranking ideas and some plans for the coming school year.

Remus is the first to notice him a speaks up.

"Sirius, so how was your chat with the headmaster."

Sirius sighs and shakes his head.

"Well Moony it seems like some of our plans will be moving ahead of schedule faster then we had originally thought."

Remus nods his head in acceptance as they had expected that this might happen how ever they where hoping for more time.

"Will you be ready in time? After all what you have planned isn't going to be easy at all."

Sirius's eyes harden in fierce determination.

"I don't have much choice now do I Moony. I will complete my mission just like I alway do."

A cheeky grins then crosses his face.

"But the better question is are you two ready to babysit the new pets."

Remus groans at the bad joke from Sirius while Narcissa turns up her nose and comments

"Really Sirius I'm sure the kids won't need to be house broken or be in need of a flea bath...unlike a certain someone I could name."

Sirius scoffs at this comment and replies.

"I never needed a flea bath and Padfoot has always been house broken."

Narcissa raises an elegant eyebrow at his denial.

"Please the last time I saw him he looked to be in dire need of a flea bath mutt."

Remus snorts into his mugs and Sirius glares at them both then crosses his arms before walking over to one of the lounge chairs and sits down he then grits out.

"I hate you both right now."

The group ends up staying in the family living room for several hours. They pass the time reading or with Sirius and Remus telling stories of their own adventures when they where at Hogwarts.

Kreacher then enters the room with a soft pop then giving a short bow.

"Kreacher is here to inform master black and family that Dinner is ready master Black."

Sirius looks up from his book and regards Kreacher for a moment before answering.

"Thank you Kreacher we will down in a few moments."

Kreacher then gives another small bow of his head and the disappears with another soft pop.

* * *

Soon afterwards all the occupants of the room start to stand and begin to make their way towards the dinning hall where the rest of the Weasley family and Hermione are seated already.

Molly notices them first and then looks around searching for someone else.

"Where is the poor dear Harry. Surely he must have already gotten bored with that scarlet woman by now."

The Blacks groan in annoyance and then Draco sneers out.

"The only scarlet woman here are you and your daughter."

Narcissa smacks Draco on the head again.

"That's enough little dragon."

Draco rubs the back of his head tenderly. He then looks at his mother, and then turns to give another glare at the Weasley's.

"They should learn their place, and not insults their hosts and betters."

Narcissa releases a long tired sigh at her son.

"yes well that may be true but there is no need to be rude about it."

Narcissa then smiles down at him and gives him a sideways hug, and whispers for only him to hear.

"However I am proud of the man you may soon become to defend your friends like that."

Draco blushes in mild embarrassment but lightly and nods up at his mother. They then move to sit at the table with the rest of them.

Ron glares at Draco but bites his tongue in having another out burst in fear of missing another meal."

* * *

A little while later everyone at the dinner table hears a loud roar come from outside. Then a few minutes later the dinning room doors swing open with Harry and Daphne entering.

Daphne is seen leaning and holding onto Harry's arms with her head leaning onto his shoulder. A look of pure bliss brightens her features even more. A few giggles then escapes her while Harry turns his head and kisses her nose which then cause another giggle to bubble through her.

Harry then leads her to a chair beside Sirius and helps her sit down. He then leans down to peck her on the cheek. Harry then moves to whisper something into her ear.

Daphne shakes her head while a blush lightly stains her checks and her radiant smile never leaves her face. She then gives him a saucy look and whispers something to him.

Harry nods and grins down at her then moves to sit beside her as a buffer from Granger.

A loud vocal clearing of a throat soon gets the happy couples attention and they finally notice their audience, They both then blush brighter then the Weasley famous hair.

Sirius just grins at the two of them with a smug look and thoughts of showing this memory to Dante. Sirius then asks.

"I take it that the both of you enjoyed yourselves."

He then looks Harry in the eye and with mock sternness asks.

"I'm hoping that you where a complete gentleman. After all I would hate to have to tell Dante that his Goddaughter wasn't treated like the princess that she is. He might even come here guns blazing."

Harry actually pales as that thought had not even crossed his mind. He then looks at Daphne who glares at Sirius for the princess comment for a few moments before it completely melts and she actually swoons for a moment.

Draco and the twins are stunned stupid by Daphne's actions in the last few minutes. Draco has known her for a long time. While the twin have only know her for, four years. None of them have ever seen her show this much emotion or even any really at all.

Draco then pales into a ghost when the stray thought that Harry is coming to Hogwarts this year and all of Slytherin has been trying to even get a taste of the 'ice queen' since 3rd year. At this thought he unintentionally yells out.

"There all going to be slaughtered!"

Everyone looks at him strangely or in the youngest two Weasley's and Hermione's case glare at his outburst.

Draco gives an embarrassed and uncomfortable cough then apologizes for his outburst. He then sits down and continues to eat in silence.

After the meal had been finished the old marauders and their group stand and begin to make their way out of the room. As they reach the door Ron can no longer hold it in and looses control of his mouth again and yells.

"Why do you three persist on hanging out with death eater's in training."

He then holds out a hand in friendship and grins in hope of convincing them to come back to their side.

"You can come back to the good side and Dumbledore will protect you, Then we can be the best of friends."

The twins completely ignore their foolish little brother and exit the room following the adults. While Harry wraps his right arm possessively around Daphne's waist bringing her closer and looks over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Now why would I join you fuckwits when it's so much more fun to be free."

He then emphasizes this by slowly lowering his hand to Daphne's ass and giving it a gentile squeeze.

Daphne then turns her head and lightly smacks his chest for his bad language. she then looks at him with an arched eyebrow and a mischievous smile of hidden pleasures to come eventually.

Harry grins non repentant and Daphne shakes her in mock exasperation at her boyfriend. Daphne then stands on her tiptoes to peck him on the lips and mouths a silent 'later'.

The couple uses the stunned shock of the room to leave the dinning hall and catch up with everyone else in the Black garden.

* * *

The small group soon arrives into the clearing that they where in earlier today waiting for Daphne and Harry to show up.

When the couple arrives a few minutes moment behind them Harry transforms into tails and lays down, While Daphne then sits down and uses him as a furry backrest.

Tails then wraps all four tails around her protectively and to keep her warm. He then tilts his head to lightly lick her cheek which cause the girl to giggle a bit once again.

This time it is both Sirius and Remus who loudly clear their throats to get the couple's and everyone else's attention. Sirius then takes a calming breath before he begins this discussion.

"Alright so I'm going to assume that all four of you have decided to take the animagus revealing potion?"

At this question all four teen that aren't animagus nod. Sirius then claps his hands and grins in childish excitement.

"Excellent, now as I said we will have about three weeks so just so you four are aware this will take a lot of effort and focus. It won't be easy."

Remus and Narcissa hand out the vials. Once the teens are given them they raise their vials of potion in the air in a toast. Tails nudges Daphne's hand with his nose before she grins at him then drinks it all down. She soon begins to feel light headed and like the rest of the teens falls into a trance like sleep.

* * *

Well there you guys go let me know how you enjoyed this chapter and before I get a few comments I'll say this yes I realize I'm being a dick and cliffhanging their animals till the next chapter. secondly no the necklace isn't Voldey's horcrux but It also will be explained in the next chapter. actually come to think of it quite a bit is explained in the next chapter anyways I think that is it but review let me know what you think or questions that you maybe confused about I'll answer them in the next chapter if it doesn't go into spoilers.


	15. Chapter 15

Wow didn't expect to have this one up till next week or that it would be this long but I hammered out and got two chapters ahead however the next chapter will probably not be out for the next 2 or 3 weeks cause of work and some other things that need to be done. so with out further ado the a new chapter.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 15

Moments after the four teens had fallen into the potion induced trance Harry released a soft yawn. as he began to nod off to sleep, he tightened his tails embrace on Daphne bringing her even closer much to the amusement of all the adults in the garden.

* * *

Slowly He started to open his eye and look around at his current surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that he was closer to the ground and on all fours. As he continued to look around he noticed the grassy fields and rolling hills that stretched in front of him. He then started to move in search of a better idea of what he was. As he ran through the grassy plains, he felt more then saw something tackle him to the ground. When got got his bearing back he a 4 legged animal. It had a long tail and body, It's upper body was dark brown with a white underbelly. Before the boy could stand back up and retaliate everything went black.

Draco's right eye twitches in annoyance when he sits up and sees the others also beginning to stir into wakefulness from the potion.

* * *

He blinked then looked around his surrounding environment it looked very tropical he could hear the birds singing and could feel the wind blowing. He tries to stretch his arms but then notices for the first time the lighter black feathered wings. Then with a mischievous glint he gives a powerful stroke hid wings and takes off into the sky. A few moments later he sees another bird fly beside him. It looks black bordering on gray with a fairly long beak, a white belly, and some white on the wings as well. He then notices a the same mischievous glint in his travel companion's eye before the darkness soon swallows him and he opens his eyes.

The twins both sit up at the same time, they grin at each other thinking the same thing.

'we are one step closer to becoming the new age of marauders.'

They then look around the room to also see Draco sitting up.

* * *

Heat that's all she can feel around her. Almost as if she is consumed by it. When she opens her eyes they almost widen, all around her is fire rising into the sky. The sounds of tortured souls in the back ground sound almost like a strange lullaby to her. When she looks around again she see the lake of lava beside her. another thing she notices is the heat is almost comforting to her.

Then when she blinks the scenery changes and shes running through a city. She feels something calling to her almost like giving her a mission. Then all of a sudden she is knocked over by an incredible force, and when she looks up standing over her is a face she instinctively knows but is unsure in the dark all she can make out is the yin yang seal on it's forehead and the proud lopsided grin. She then lift her head to nuzzle at the strong creatures neck as it does the same to her. She soon feels the darkness surrounding her but before it fully consumes her, she catches a glimpse of two creatures in the glass window beside them.

Daphne's eyes snap open and looks around wildly, she then notices the incredibly soft furry warmth surrounding her body. Daphne looks to the side to see her boyfriend still in his animagus form looking at her with humor filled glowing emerald and purple eyes.

* * *

Tails leans his head forward to nuzzle her neck for a few moments, until the rest of the group begin to loudly clear they're throats to get the young couples attention out of they're own little world. Harry glares at the wide shit eating grins from everyone while Daphne hides the light dusting of pink on her cheeks in his neck. He then transforms back into his human form, He holds his glare for a few more seconds before shaking his head and sighing out.

"Immature wankers the lot of you."

Harry then wraps his arms around Daphne's waist as she leans into his chest, then resting his chin on her right shoulder he looks at the rest of the people in the garden.

"Well what did you all learn about your animagus forms."

The twins then share they're experience and how they saw each other but weren't sure what kinda bird it was.

Remus gives a thoughtful and curious look for a few minutes contemplating what animal the twins would achieve before he burst out laughing hysterically.

when the twins ask whats so funny Remus then starts to explain when he gets over most of his laughter.

"Well boys what you just described sounds kinda like a Floreana mockingbird. Their an endangered species but what they are known for is being able to mimic any sound from all birds and a few other animals can produce. I think it's pretty fitting."

The twins share another knowing grin then give each other a high five.

The group then looks at Draco expectantly and he drops his head to hide the embarrassed blush covering his face when he mumbles to himself.

His mother then strides over to him and taps him lightly in the back of the head with her knuckles.

"Don't mumble little dragon not only is it rude. But remember you also have the blood of a Black so show some pride and always look to the people your speaking with in the eye."

Draco nods his head then looks up to his mother then to then rest of the group and sighs once more.

"Please promise you wont laugh."

Everyone looks at each other then they shrug and agree not to laugh at him.

"I'm a weasel."

Everyone else in the room is quiet for several moments then the silence soon starts to becomes tense. However one of them starts to try and hold back a snicker which soon causes the whole room to start trying to hold back they're snickers but eventually it all comes crashing down and everyone bursts into laughter.

Draco starts to look fairly put out he groans, and then grumbles about never going to able to let this go. Draco then looks up when he hears a light girlish giggle above him. As he looks up he sees his mother with her hand delicately covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle another giggle as much as she can. Draco then starts to pout like a child.

"Really mother you too?"

Narcissa then wraps her arms around her child's neck in a warm and soft hug.

"I'm sorry my little dragon but you must admit it is a little funny after all the insults you have given about the Weasley family being a bunch of weasels."

After the room contains themselves from this scene they all look at Daphne, who is quietly whispering to Harry. When they notice that they are being stared at. The couple looks at everyone with an arched eyebrow asking what they want now.

Sirius soon starts to become impatient and asks.

"So Daphne since you both seemed to have not heard a word that has been said, why don't you tell us what your form is or any information you got so we can figure it out."

Daphne shrugs at the question and responds.

"I'm actually really not sure I only saw it briefly in a refection of glass. But from what I could tell it was canine, and when the vision had first started I was surrounded by a lot of fire and tortured screams. Then the scenery changed and I was in a city, I think I was hunting for something. Or I was until I got tackled by some kinda of animal."

Harry looked at her questioningly so she looks at him and explains the best she can about how when she got her bearing that a large animal was standing over her proudly then started to nuzzle her lovingly. After she explains what happened everyone's heads snapped to see Harry's reaction to this. However he just looks mildly amused and grins at her when he lightly pokes her in the side causing the girl to try and move away.

"So did this dastardly beastie have a yin yang seal on his forehead."

Understanding soon lighten ups on Daphne's features and she starts to lightly giggle freaking out those who are still not use to hearing it coming from the ice princess of Slytherin. Everyone then looks at the pair strangely until Daphne gets a grip on herself and starts to question him.

"How did we share a vision. when you didn't even take any of the potion."

Harry shrugs his shoulders and waves it off as he is not even sure how or even why it happened.

Silence soon falls upon the garden. The adults crowd together talking in hushed whispers trying to come to some kinda conclusion as to why Harry and Daphne ended up sharing her animagus vision.

while this is happening the twins are sharing and discussing with Draco different pranking idea's for the upcoming school year and once they master they're animagus forms.

Across from them Harry and Daphne are talking in whispers as well trying to think of what Daphne's form could be since Harry had gotten a better look at it. While they talk about this they share a few stolen kisses between them. Harry then says.

"It's kinda hard to explain but you where diffidently canine. Your fur was pitch black with a hint of midnight blue except for the tips of your tail and ears, and the bottom half of your legs it was like a royal purple colour. Then the fur on you throat and chest was much longer kinda like a scarf but instead of midnight blue it had more of a blood red tint to it."

Harry then hugs her even tighter and whispers into her ear.

"You where diffidently the most beautiful and graceful creature I have ever seen."

Daphne feels a slight shiver of pleasure run up her spin at Harry's warm breath caressing her ear and neck. She then moves her arms behind her and wraps them around Harry's neck for better access to his lips. She captures them with her own in a passionate kiss. However before Harry can go any farther and deepen it She pulls away and smirks devilishly at his put out look.

"Thank you love, you don't look so bad your self you know."

She then winks at him then leans more into his chest and sighs in contentment.

Harry's eyes flash purple as his pupil briefly turns into a slit.

A little while later the adults finish their conversation with no real result or any good theories, so they chose to put this discussion to the side for the moment.

Sirius clears his throat to get the teens attention and then speaks to them all.

Alright so we can't really come up with anything that sounds like a good theory or reason why Harry and Daphne had a shared vision, so we are just going to leave it for this moment in time."

Remus then takes over for Sirius and continues.

"Now to the main thing that we are going to need to discuss is that for the next week we will be splitting between learning about your animal, and meditating to find the animal spirit in your magical core. Now this will take the most work so we shall begin that as soon as possible."

The teens nod in understanding and Narcissa the finishes where the two men left off.

"So we have Harry and Sirius to help with the animagus because both have already achived they're forms, and Remus was with the marauders every step of the way. Now we can only help to a certain extent after that it's all on you to actually accomplish this."

Once again the four teens nod with determination burning in they're eyes. Soon after the four of them are sitting in a circle with they're eyes closed. As the four start to meditate and enter into a trance Harry, Sirius and Remus are just finishing building a small fire in the middle of the circle.

As soon as the fire starts to crackle to life Harry starts to softly chant a spell and then throws a white powder into the flames. The flames almost instantly turn a soft forest green with golden embers.

Sirius's voice soon takes on a soothing almost dream like quality.

"Listen to only my voice follow it towards the light in the center let it guide you to your core. Do not fear the heat or the light of it. instead only embrace it."

* * *

Two hours later the four meditating teens begin to open they're eyes. They see Remus and Narcissa leaning on separate trees reading in hopes of finding some clue to help Daphne with her animal. While they see Padfoot chasing tails around the forest clearing.

Tails is the first to notice the other teens awakening and changes direction just as Padfoot pounces at him, which causes Padfoot to roll into a tree. as The four tail kitsune runs towards his mate he glows and loses three of his tails and becomes much smaller. once he reaches Daphne he curls into a ball in her lap and nuzzles her stomach.

Daphne giggles and then coo's at his antics while everyone smiles at the scene in front of them. Even Sirius who is still Padfoot tail is wagging beside Remus.

Remus chuckles as he scratches behind the Grimm's ear.

Sirius gives him a mock growl, but then starts to whine sadly when he stops. So he walks over to Narcissa who gives him a light flick on the nose but then pets his head.

After Daphne gets over her small fit of giggles she begins petting as well as scratching behind tails ear for a few minutes.

The twins and Draco joke about if they had they're animagus form would the women give them this kind of attention. Narcissa shrugs but Daphne retorts cheekily.

"None of you have that cute of an animagus form."

Padfoot has what looks like a doggy grin and puffs his chest out in pride, while tails licks Daphne's hand in thanks of the compliment.

Daphne then picks up tails as he starts to fall asleep and excuses them both to go to bed. Holding Tails tightly to her chest she heads to the exit and off to bed.

Sirius actually agrees and starts to shoo everyone else off to bed as well stating that that there is another early morning workout. This cause three separate groans of displeasure which are soon silenced with one look from all three adults.

* * *

Once Daphne and Harry enter they're room, she gently lays tails on to the bed, and shakes him awake.

Harry slowly opens his eyes then transforms back looking a little confused. Daphne quickly explains how he was beginning to fall asleep and she decided to call it a night.

Harry smiles then thanks her, while Daphne shrugs and leans down to kiss his cheek softly. Before going to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed, while Harry does the same in the bedroom.

When Daphne exits the bathroom she finds Harry already in bed curled in the blankets. So she makes her way to the other side and curls up in to his side.

Harry instinctively wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest. There's a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes before Daphne remembers something from their date earlier.

"Oh..Harry before I forget, you where going to tell me about the tomb that you are planning on going to."

Harry chuckles and then kisses the top of her head.

"Right well I think I should start off with a story of why this tomb is so important."

Daphne kisses his chin and agrees with that so Harry begins his story.

"Well before the founders where even born, England was known as the five great kingdoms and one of those was known as Camelot."

Daphne lightly gasps and looks up at Harry who smiles then nods his head.

"So anyways as I was saying the non-magical's at that time did know that magic existed. However it was punishable by death throughout the land."

Daphne shudders at that incredibly horrible thought and Harry tightens his embrace of her.

"Now in Camelot there where two magical's. One of them lived as a servant and the other was the ward to the king. Although they had very different upbringings and social stations they had ended up falling in love."

Daphne looks at him in confusion while Harry once again chuckles at the cute look she has. he then lens down to kiss her forehead and then continues.

"However the kings ward soon becomes very angry at the tyrannical king killing her kind and the innocents that get accused, so she begins to plot his death. She didn't succeed at first and ended up running away. But before she left she went to the servant and asked him to come with her, however the servant refused."

Daphne opens her mouth to ask why he refused to follow his lover to something hopefully better. Harry shakes his head at her and then continues.

"He believed far to much in the destiny he shared with the prince that he served. The ward understood but before she left he gave her a necklace that was once his mothers and just like Candidam it was imbued with a part of his very essence and magic. He explained that this was to represent his heart and so she would always have a piece of him with her no matter what."

Daphne then turns her head a bit and kisses his chest right over his heart. Harry smiles then pokes her in the side which cause the girl to giggle.

"Stop. you are already a beautiful distraction as it is and you wanted to hear this story."

Daphne looks up in to his eyes innocently while fluttering her eyelashes at him. This causes Harry to shake his head in amusement but he then continues his story.

"They soon become the greatest of enemy's. However neither of them could bring it in themselves to kill the other because they loved each other far to much even after the man's greatest betrayal to her she still loved him with all her heart. In the end however the kings ward did kill the tyrannical king, and the prince had ascended the thrown.

Harry then starts rubbing small soothing circles on Daphne's waist causing the girl the shiver in delight at his touch.

"A few months after the kings death the two of them had accidentally run in to each other. The servant was ready to kill his lover because he feared she was far to gone. However it didn't go quite how they thought this particular encounter would have gone."

Daphne looks at him questioningly and Harry smiles softly at her.

"They made love."

Is Harry simple response as he looks out the window. While Daphne looks shocked she pokes Harry to get his attention. Harry blinks a few times but then continues with his tale.

"The servant had no idea that with this single beautiful act with his one and only love that he had become a father. However fate was very unkind to the two of them. Before the ward could return to Camelot and ask the new king who was also her half brother for forgiveness in hopes of being with the man she loved and having a real family, she was captured and locked away in a different kingdom."

Daphne gasps at this while her eyes soon show traces of moisture and then cuddles closer in to Harry's chest while He runs his hand down her back and through her hair to help calm her down.

"During her capture the ward lost the child. She had cried and even begged to be released, for her child to be spared but the kingdom that captured her never did. She had almost lost her will to live when one day she awoke in a cave on a soft bed and no longer in chains. She was very confused at first but then saw him sitting beside a fire, her one and only love. She wasn't sure how long she had cried on his shoulder but she told him everything that happened. he listened and tried to help sooth the girl in his arms. Afterwards he helped bring her back to health and she once again asks and pleads that he come with her, and once again he refuses because he couldn't abandon his destiny to bring about an everlasting peace with the help of the king of Camelot. They made love one last time that night, However the next morning she had left and was gone and with her his heart."

Daphne smiles a heart breaking smile and places three feather light kisses on his heart before Harry continues.

"It was a few years later that a grand battle had come to pass led by the angry and hateful ward. During this battle many had lost they're lives. A knight of Camelot was about to kill her but the servant had step in front of the strike to protect her. The ward watched in horror as one man she had ever loved gives his life to protect her and soon becomes even more enraged and kills the knight. However she then sees one of her allies about to kill the king and before she realizes what she is doing she steps in the way of the deadly thrust of one of her greatest allies. The king survives but is badly hurt he looks shocked at his half sister that sacrificed herself for him. The ward then looks up at him with tears in her eyes and begs that he help take her over to his servants body."

A single tear rolls down Harry's cheek and Daphne wipes it away with her thumb before kissing him softly.

"You know the rest of the story. That the ward then uses the last of her strength with the help of her half brother to reach her lovers cold body and dies in his arms after she give whatever she has left to candidam. Her last regret as she dies was not telling him that she had given him a daughter."

Daphne once again gasps in surprise and realization then looks up into Harry Emerald eyes and he nods at her.

"So the ward was actually Morgana Lefay then who was the servant that she had fallen in love with?"

Harry then smiles at her and kisses the top of her head.

"His name was Merlin Emryis, And they're daughter was the very first of the Potter line"

Daphne's eyes widen as she looks at him in surprise and then realization.

"You want to go to they're tomb for Merlin's necklace, but I don't understand why do you want it?"

Harry smile softly and the replies just as softly while once again look into the distance.

"I want to bring them back to have another chances at a life that was denied from them."

With that Harry tightens his arms around Daphne's waist bringing her closer to his chest. While Daphne snuggles deeper in to his embrace she returns her head back to it's place on his chest as his steady heartbeat lulls her to sleep. As she closes her eyes she murmurs.

"I love you Harry my deadly guardian."

Harry kisses the top of her head one last time and softly says.

"Love you too Daph my beautiful temptation..always will."

Harry then closes his eyes and lets the darkness embrace him in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Alright tell me what you thought so we now we have an idea of what Candidam purpose is and what everyone's animagus form is I hope i did well in describing them and before you say anything yes I kinda took the basic idea for Merlin and Morgana's story from the BBC t.v series Merlin which I don't own ether. also lastly their will soon be a time skip within the next 2 chapters causes mainly I want to get to the school year soon. I have got some plans already rolling in my head for it. so as an end statement review tell me what you think I'm still looking for a beta so PM me.


	16. Chapter 16

You know it's great how much support I'm getting and there seems to be less people asking i get a beta which means my writing must be getting hopefully a lot better. so thank you all for the support. so with out further ado here is a new chapter and hopefully it's meets your expectations.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 16

In the morning Harry is awakened by the smell of vanilla and jasmine, as well as Daphne's long blonde hair tickling his nose. When he open his eyes he smiles softly and tightens his hold on the girl's waist bring her closer to his chest. She breaths out a small sigh of content before relaxing even deeper into his chest. After several minutes of watching the beautiful temptress in his arms sleep Harry decides that they should probably get up to meet the others in the garden for their workout. Harry begins to shake her softly but only gets a mumbled.

"Stop it pillow."

Before she relaxes again and Harry chuckles that causes her to grumble something else. Harry smile in mild amusement before leaning down to softly kiss her lips.

Unknown to him, Daphne had woken up when her boyfriend had tightened his hold on her. She hides a smile and then leans deeper into his embrace with out giving the fact that she is awake away. Daphne soon find solace in Harry's soft rhythmic heartbeat. She had decided that his heart beat was one of her favorite sounds so Listen to. However much to soon for her liking Harry starts to softly shake her awake and without realizing it she mumbles something that causes Harry to chuckle. This in turn causes the girl to grumble.

"Behave pillow...soft."

She inwardly groans at this but soon relaxes back into Harry's chest. Daphne soon feels a soft pressure on her lips and instinctively responds to the feel of what she considers uniquely Harry.

They both smile into the kiss how ever Harry soon reluctantly breaks the contact of Daphne's addicting soft lips. He then grins at her while she pouts but her eyes sparkle at the wonderful wake up. Harry slides out of bed then leans into kiss her again.

A few enjoyable moments later Daphne is the one to break the contact this time and tries to glare at him.

"Why did you have to wake me. I was having such an amazing dream."

Harry's grin never leaves his face as he leans forward.

"Oh and what was that my beautiful temptress."

Daphne blushes at his question when she thinks about what she had been dreaming about. She then makes a quick dash towards the bathroom to complete her morning ambulations much to Harry's amusement. A little while later Daphne exits the bathroom and lets Harry quickly go in to go through his morning rituals.

A quick shower later Harry exits the bathroom wearing a form fitting white sleeveless shirt and black training pants. He then sees that Daphne is wearing a tight deep blue tank top and tight black shorts. Harry blinks as his mind shuts down at the sight of her and how those clothes hug her soft body perfectly. They also show off all her curves especially her butt.

Daphne smiles coyly at her stunned boyfriend as she takes his hand in hers and starts to lead him towards the garden.

During the walk Harry's eye continue to drift down to watch and admire her firm peach shaped ass. Around halfway to the garden Harry's brain finally catches up to him and with one last look at how her hips softly sway as she walks He moves to walk beside her.

Daphne looks up at him from under her eyelashes then bats them while she lightly teases her boyfriend for being struck dumb for the last few minutes.

Not one to back down Harry tries to tease her as well but soon comes to the conclusion that she has won this round. So with a sigh he grins at her with mischief in his eyes, and lightly slaps her butt then moves a little a head as she tries to hit his arms. with a growl she chases after her boyfriend.

* * *

With the rest of the people in the garden Sirius is seen pacing in the clearing. He has already told all the adults that he would be most likely be sent to Azkaban soon. In the hopes that Dumbledore will then get custody of Harry so he can send him to his aunt and uncles. Sirius can only hope and pray that the old man isn't stupid enough to try and send Daphne back to her father's. Sirius shudders at the possible consequences that, that action wil bring.

The group soon hears Daphne and Harry's voices getting closer to the clearing. Once the couple arrives they notice the somber moods of the adults and the confused looks the teens have.

"So why does everyone look like someone kicked they're puppy?"

Sirius looks at Harry with a deadpanned look but answers him.

"We will discuss it after the training session pup."

Harry nods in acceptance and the teens soon begin another training from hell.

* * *

Two hours later all five teens are on the ground panting much to most of the other adults amusement. when the teens begin to catch their breath Narcissa enters the garden. A series of good mornings are heard from everyone then Narcissa faces Draco and speaks to her son.

"Come on Draco it's time and we have an appointment that we can't be late for."

Draco nods then stands up and follows his mother out of the garden much to everyone's confusion.

Sirius sits down and then regains everyone attention.

"Alright so during your date yesterday I went and talked to the old man, we had some very heated words about him wanting to send you to your aunt and uncle."

Harry starts to snickers at the thought of spending the summer in an empty house.

Sirius just grins at his godson and the possible thoughts that are going through his head at this. He then starts speaking once Harry gets control of his snickering.

"Right well he also seems to be planning to have the nice aurors come and arrest me and send me to Azkaban on some jumped up charges in some false hope of 'reclaiming' guardianship over you."

The twins looked shocked at this but when they see Harry and Daphne's calm expressions they wait for Sirius to explain.

"Ya I know a pretty face like mine shouldn't be hidden like that it is almost criminal. How ever that's really beside the point. The truth is that we have been planning this for awhile now."

Harry snorts and looks annoyed at Sirius who grins sheepishly.

"Alright granted I wasn't actually suppose to go until august or closer to the end of summer but what ever."

Sirius then looks to Harry and Daphne with some hesitation

"How ever I'm now concerned and worried that he will try and send the princess back to her father's home."

Daphne glares at being called a princess then pales at the thought of going back to her father and holds Harry even tighter.

Harry has a small snarl form on his lips as his magic begins to swirl fiercely around both Daphne and himself almost protectively.

"Over my dead body will they touch her!"

The twins look startled at his magical display while Daphne reaches a hand up to caresses his cheek while she kisses his neck to calm him down. When his magic starts to slow down and recide, she moves her arm down to wrap both around his right arm. much to everyone's relief that does it and Harry's magic fades back into him.

Harry takes a calming breath before speaking to them all.

"So what will happen when you go to Azkaban and I'm sent to the boring empty house."

Sirius smile become mischievous and with mirth laced in his voice he answers.

"Well I already set it so Narcissa will get control of the wards. so unfortunately for the Weasley's and Granger she isn't bound to the debt I owe Dumbledore for keeping me out of Azkaban all those years ago."

The twins look at their mentor in confusion.

"What do you mean by a debt Padfoot?"

Sirius looks at the two and responds simply.

"it's not really important. I was just did something I really regret when I was much younger. Now with a changing of the wards we will then reset the fidelius. If they get out of line she will banish them from this place and they're memory's of this place will be whipped out."

The twins frown at this but soon nod that they're family has been very ungrateful to the Black's hospitality.

Harry continues to rub soothing circles on Daphne's bare waist with his thumb as he holds the girl closer to him. They soon become lost in they're own little world as they try to comfort each other. Harry then whispers a promise that he wont ever let her father any where near her ever again.

Daphne simply nods her head in his neck then softly leaves a number of kisses on his necks pulse point, as she thanks him quietly for only him to hear.  
A somber mood descends upon them until Sirius soon becomes bored and transforms into Padfoot then charges at the couple. Padfoot reaches the two of them, then licks Daphne's cheek to get her attention.

Daphne comes out of their trance and for her part looks at Padfoot with a shocked expression while Padfoot's tongue hangs out with a doggy like grin.

Padfoot then rolls over onto his back and looks up at the two expectantly.

Harry snickers at Daphne's shocked and disgusted look before scratching Padfoot's belly. Padfoot growls in content then both he and HArry look at Daphne with pitying eyes. Daphne sighs in exasperation and gives the needy dog a small belly rub.

Padfoot gets up then transform's back into Sirius and starts to laugh uproariously, until he gives a girlish yelp as Daphne hits the poor man child with a stinging hex. He then gives the girl a pointed look and his grin widens.

"Fine be a spoilsport I just wont tell you what I found out about your animagus form."

Unfortunately when Sirius turned back to look at Daphne and Harry he went wide eyed at the heart achingly cute look Daphne was giving him.

Her scarlet lips set in a trembling pout, her hands clasped under in chin, but what truly snared the old dog where her sapphire eyes had gone round and doe like with the hint of being glassy with the start of tears.

Sirius reels back in shock at the look that would melt even the hardest of criminal's, while the teens jaws hang open in the pure unnaturalness of that look on their beloved ice princess. Sirius soon crumbles his resolve broken and begins to explain never noticing the evil smirk Daphne's scarlet lips form.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you please just no water works. You see it was by complete accident that I had even found it, but I'm not even sure if this right because what the book says as a description of this beast isn't what you told me."

Harry looks at his godfather with a raised eyebrow while Daphne tilts her head in confusion and then asks.

"What do you mean by that Sirius?"

Sirius starts to rubs his hands through his hair in frustration.

"What I mean is if you are what I believe you are then you should have a thick hide not fur."

The couple soon becomes annoyed as is the others in the garden at Sirius beating around the bush like this.

"Spit it out Sirius what do you think Daph is?"

Sirius hesitates for a few more moments and then looks at everyone's expectant look he then sighs.

"I think she might be a hell hound."

Almost everyone looks at Sirius in confusion While Daphne asks what is on everyone's mind.

"A what now?"

Sirius just drops to the ground and sits crossed legged and looks Daphne in the eye before trying to explain.

"A hell hound is a beast like it's name implies is a dog of hell. They are completely invisible to muggles and all low level magical's. or that is what I have read also they are lightning fast and strong enough to rip anyone and anything apart like they where parchment. It also explained that they only come to the mortal realm to collect on the debt's all man pay."

Harry's eyes widen at that as a memory surfaces from his mind.

* * *

*Flashback*

On the ground a thirteen year old Harry glares up in defiance at a shrouded figure as a storm rages all around them.

"So who the hell are you?"

The shrouded figure lightly chuckles as it points a boney white finger at him and in a deep but hollow voice answers.

"Why my dear foolish child I am the debt that all men pay."

*flashback end*

* * *

Harry shakes his head and looks at Daphne who looks rather surprised at this revelation on her animagus form. But then a radiant smile appears across her features.

"Well then I cant wait to get the transformation mastered. After all the faster I complete this the sooner I can run with my mate."

Sirius nods and then grins at her ambition and for the next two hours the teens meditate to continue in their search for finding they're cores and the animal hidden within it.

* * *

With Draco and Narcissa they stand in front of a cast iron gate with the initials GG engraved in to the metal. Both don the masks of a pure blood superiority as the gate opens and they head towards the large manor. Once they reach the house and knock on the door a house elf opens it and greets the two of them.

"Greeting I is Tabby, lord Greengrass is being expecting yous, so please be following me."

The little elf then leads them to what what looks like a thick oak door then bows too the two pure bloods.

Draco sneers at the little elf like he was brought up to do then turns and knocks on the door. Soon after a muffled 'enter' is heard and the two enter the study of Cygnus Greengrass.

Cygnus Greengrass looks to be a stern and hard man with cold and calculating gray eyes. At this moment he is sitting at a mahogany desk with a bunch of paper work in front of him. He looks up at the two coldly and makes a silent judgement then just as silently gestures to the chairs in front of his desk. Once the two former Malfoy's sit does he address them.

"Narcissa this is a most unexpected surprise I had heard rumors that you would be grieving for your husband with family. You have my sincerest condolences."

Narcissa lightly bows her head in thanks and acceptance.

"Thank you Lord Greengrass, however I am here for something I believe is rather important for the Malfoy family."

A hidden curiosity shines in his eyes as lord Greengrass responds evenly.

"Oh, now what pray tell could you wish to speak with me about for the Malfoy family."

With an aloofness like one would use of speaking of the weather Narcissa replies.

"Why I wish to begin negotiations that my husband had stopped after his passing. for a betrothal contract for your daughter."

Cygnus looks surprised for a second before hiding it then smiles.

"Unfortunately Lord Nott has offered a very interesting contract and I'm inclined to take his offer for Daphne's hand in marriage."

Narcissa frowns and Draco pales to almost ghostly white. How ever Narcissa quickly responds before anything can happen.

"How unfortunate but I suppose we could discuss about your youngest then."

Cygnus's grin grow a little bigger.

"Ah, now I believe that could be possible outcome to look into."

For the next little while Draco sits quietly as his mother and the moron lord Greengrass talk and discuss a marriage contract. Once a few main details are agreed upon they decide to call it a day.

How ever before they leave Narcissa asks in a cold and detached voice.

"My lord Greengrass I have heard rumors that your oldest never returned on the Hogwarts express. so I'm curious, what is your plan to find her and bring her back?"

Cygnus's eyes become cold and hard and he hisses out.

"Yes my wayward and ungrateful daughter never returned after the school year ended. But you need not worry I will be soon talking with some people that a client of mine has recommended to help find her and return her."

Both Malfoy's nod then bid the Greengrass lord a good day and exit his office. As the two reach the main hall Draco then runs into a brown haired girl that looks to be about two years younger then him. He apologizes when he notices that this girl is Daphne's little sister Astoria Greengrass.

Astoria has her head down and is looking at her shoes so Draco lifts her chin up to look in her blue/gray eyes that has him thinking of Daphne's ice cold glare. Draco gives a small smile to the younger girl and then hands her a piece of parchment. After this exchange Draco brushes past her towards his mothers who is waiting for him at the front entrance.

Once the both of them had exited the manor and the wards Draco's mask shatters and he become increasingly worried.

"Come on mother we have to go tell the rest about this new development."

* * *

Narcissa nods then grabs Draco's arm and apparates them back to #12 Grimmuald place. Once they arrived and entered the house the two Malfoy's came to a horrible sight. Sirius was being chained by the aurors while Daphne and Harry are being held back with ropes and members of the order. All three of their heads are bowed in resignation, no one saw Sirius's grin or heard Harry chanting softly.

Dumbledore then addresses Sirius with a disappointed tone to his voice.

"Sirius you are being charged for helping in the murder of the potter family, the murder of one peter pettigrew, and the murder of the twelve muggles, and lastly the kidnapping of Harry potter the boy who lived.

After the charges are laid the aurors then escort Sirius away and Dumbledore turns to both Harry and Daphne and with a grandfatherly tone of voice.

"Now miss. Greengrass I must return you back to your father as he must be incredibly worried that you haven't returned for the summer."

Daphne snorts at this and begins to struggle in her restraints while Ron and black skinned auror hold her still. Before Dumbledore reaches her Fawkes fire flashes into the room. Then before anyone realized what was going on a loud crunch was heard and a scream of pain came from Ron as he released Daphne to hold his bloody and broken nose.

This also distracted the black auror that he loosened his grip and Daphne attempted to pull away from him. Fawkes then lands on her shoulder and flames away.

Molly quickly rushes over to her youngest sons side to help him up and take him to get cleaned up in the bathroom.

Dumbledore then looks to Harry with his grandfatherly look and twinkle in his eye to see the young man glaring at him with the promise of retribution. He ignores this and dismisses the order members present as well as the teens that are still they're.

"Harry my boy now that those infectious influences are gone. I will need you to go and stay at your relatives place for the remainder of summer. Don't worry the blood wards will protect you from all influences."

Harry continues to glare at the old man his hatred and anger causes his magic to lash out and destroys a vase behind Dumbledore as well as lightly cut into the old mans robes.

"That is also a problem I will have to bind some of your magic or you may run the risk of harming yourself or the others around you."

Harry remains silent but his glare is still in full force as the old man starts to chant and binds his magic. After the binding Harry falls unconscious The snarl not leaving his face.

* * *

Dumbledore then lifts him up and then exits the building to apparate them to the park beside privet drive. Dumbledore then casts a notice me not charm on them and starts to make his way towards #4 privet drive. He knocks on the door then leaves the unconscious body of Harry with a note on him.

Before he can leave the door swings open and a fat man looks at Dumbledore then to Harry on the ground and his face turns red as he snarls.

"What the fuck are you doing leaving someone on my doorstep."

Dumbledore smiles at the man with his grandfatherly smile and responds calmly.

"Well you see this young man was suppose to go to you and your family after his parents where killed. But unfortunately he had been kidnapped we only just got him back."

The fat man or as everyone knows him as Vernon Dursley face soon turned purple as he hisses.

"I know all about you freaks in robes, and I don't want it anywhere near my house or family!"

Dumbledore sighs in disappointment before opening a bag with 100 gold pieces.

"Use him however you see fit till August twenty third and I'll come pick him up."

Vernon's eyes soon gain a extreme tint of greed and snatches the bag out of the old man's hands. He then snarls outs.

"Fine the boy can stay but he better be gone by then."

The fat man then grabs Harry roughly and drags him into the house and shuts the door just as Dumbledore apparates away.

* * *

Back at the Black manor just as Dumbledore dismisses everyone Narcissa has their group follow her to the family wings sitting room.

"Alright can someone please explain what the hell just happened. that crazy old bastard just arrested Sirius on some trumped up charges and then sent Daphne back home, and who the hell knows what he's going to do to Harry down there alone with him."

Tonks yells out in frustration. While Remus starts rubbing the pissed off metamorphmagus auror's back in an attempt to calm her down slightly. He then sees a look of fearful worry on Narcissa's face and questions her.

"What's wrong Cissy?"

Narcissa looks at him in the eyes an responds softly.

"we went to see Cygnus he said that a marriage contract has almost been set for Daphne to Theo Nott Jr."

Remus pales for a second then curses under his breath. He fires off a wolf patronus and speaks very quickly to it as a message. The patronus then just as quickly takes off to it's destination.

"Alright now to your question Nemphy. What happened was a plan made half assed by our two loveable idiots. However right now even I don't know all the details or how much is actually going according to their plan as of this moment. But I do know that Sirius planned on getting his dumb ass thrown into Azkaban so I think that's fine.

The twins blink in surprise then speak in their twin speak.

"So the."

"Whole."

"Thing."

"Was an."

"Act."

"But it seemed."

"So believable."

The twins start laughing when they realize even if it was unintentional this was a great prank on Dumbledore. while the twins are still laughing Draco quietly asks Remus.

"Was Daphne getting taken part of the act? and whats the plan now?"

Remus tries his best to reassure Draco but then nods to Narcissa to continue as planned.

"I Narcissa Black claim and take over all wards and possession of Black manor until the Lord Black can return to his family duty."

With that and only visible to Narcissa the whole house flashes blue in acceptance.

The twins look at each other shocked and George mutters.

"Mom and Dumbledore aren't going to be happy about this when they find out."

He then remembers the threat that if anyone of them steps out of line again she will banish them all from the house.

* * *

Alright please don't hate me or flame me for this chapter it will all be explained in the next chapter so please be patent and don't come for my head. and this is why I went on a two week break so that I could get a few chapters ahead and not keep you waiting for 3 weeks for the next one which I'm pretty sure might have got me killed. but I digress so please read and review I like reading those they make writing this well worth it.


	17. Chapter 17

Alright new chapter early for one thing I have to say I was actually thinking of holding off on this chapter till next week just cause of how disappointed i was with some of the reviews and was hoping for a simple question. It almost seemed to me that no actually read the chapter cause no asked the important question of 'Wait didn't they say that the Dursley's don't live there anymore?' i was however happy with Lauren saint and penny is wise for their comment cause they pretty much got it. also their is a angst moment near the end of this chapter but it is needed. But beside that thanks also to everyone who said that they enjoyed the chapter and the comments of violence to the Dursley did make me laugh so I decide to repay that.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 17

Harry groaned as he began to regain consciousness because of the loud a upset yell.

"Fuck that the brat is getting the worst beat down ever for this shit!"

As Harry gets even closer to consciousness he hears a bell like female laugh right beside him.

"Oh please dear you know that big bad wolf act of yours doesn't fool me."

Harry inwardly smiles when he recognizes the females voice but tries to keep his eyes closed because he feels like his head is swimming in a whirlpool.

"I am not amused, and stop laughing women this isn't funny you weren't the one polyjuiced as a fat ass beached whale...I can still smell Cheetos dammit!"

Harry hears a exasperated sigh and feels the woman leave his side. He cracks open an eye hoping that the spinning has stopped and that it dark out. He sees blearily images of a women patting a guys shoulder in mock comfort. Harry groans in pain.

"I'm going to kill him."

He isn't sure who he is talking about but most likely that it's Dumbledore. At the thought of the old bastard he remembers what happened to Daphne and his eyes snap open. Harry then comes face to face with a pair of ice cold black eyes that are staring at him with such focus. The black eyes widen is fright and a startled trill is heard as it takes to the air. Harry tries to get up when he feels a soft hand on his chest and a light giggle then he feels it gently push him back onto the couch.

"Stay put you have been through a rough patch."

Harry turns to look at soft voice and see a young women with dark blue almost black hair that reaches the middle of her back. However the ends of her hair are a light powder blue, her eyes also a powder blue are dancing with amusement but also with a motherly firmness.

Harry then tries to sit up again and once again the women shoves him but with a lot more force and with a commanding tone barks.

"Stay down, I still have a lot of bloody work to do in undoing what Mr. Dumbledore did and it is taking a lot longer then I had originally thought it would."

Harry groans at being forcefully shoved back in to the couch. He looks around and shudders at how bloody ugly the interior of the house looks but then with a hoarse voice asks.

"My head hurts already can you try and be nicer? so how long have I been out?"

The young woman Smiles gently at him and lets out another giggle.

"Not if you keep trying to sit up and insist on moving, and it has been 5 days since you where brought here."

Harry eyes widen at that then tries to forcefully sit up again but the woman holds him down and conjours three leather straps that hold him down tightly.

She then glares down at him with a penetratingly cold stare.

"I have told you that you are to stay down and not move till I can finish unbinding these bloody locks."

Harry freezes at her tone of voice but only for a moment before he starts to struggle out of his bindings then blurts outs in panic.

"Dumbledore's phoenix took Daphne back to her father's I have to get her Gabriel! I promised she wouldn't ever have to see him again."

Gabriel's eyes soften at her young charges unwavering loyalty and devotion towards the nice young woman. She then leans down and kisses his forehead .

Harry then feels his eyes getting far to heavy. They soon start to slowly fall and his body starts to slow down. However before the darkness fully consumes him he hears Gabriel's soft voice one last time.

"Your mate is just fine young prince, now go to sleep and rest."

* * *

Back at the Black manor after Harry was taken and the people that where left behind are currently in the garden. They had decided that the best course of action right now is to lay low until dinner when some very vocal unhappiness would happen.

Once again Remus and Narcissa are reading under separate trees, while Tonks is resting her head in Remus's lap and staring at the back of her eyelids. The teens are sitting in a lotus position, once again in meditation.

Draco soon cracks open an eye and regards Remus for a second before asking him a question.

"So what was with the patronus? I don't think any of us have ever seen you lose that much of your cool before."

Remus for his part sighs then closes his book.

"It's what you told us that the fool Cygnus Greengrass has planned. It has sent Harry's most important and most dangerous plan incredibly ahead of schedule."

Draco tilts his head in confusion and curiosity.

"I'm not sure I understand is that a good thing or a bad thing Remus?"

Remus rubs the bridge of his nose.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing but now it has become exceedingly more dangerous for Daphne."

Everyone looks at Remus with a fair amount of curiosity and a hint of worry for Daphne.

Tonks then pokes him in the side to get his attention, when Remus looks down at her she asks.

"What is going to happen to her moon?"

Remus raises an eyebrow at the shortened name while Tonks lightly blushes.

"As you all I'm sure remember, me and Sirius told you a little about Harry's master Luciferel and a few of the S-classes that we have seen and met."

He waits for everyone to nod in acknowledgement and then continues.

"Well the woman that had conned Sirius is that man's wife. Her name is Gabriel and just like her husband is part of the celestial and she has seemed incredibly interested in meeting Daphne for some time."

The group sits stunned at this revelation. However Remus doesn't seem to notice and continues.

"At first we had thought it was a simple case of a mother figure wanting to meet the girl that has stolen her baby's heart. However that soon changed when Gabriel and Daphne's godfather Dante had gotten to talking about her. Now she wants to test Daphne and see if she has the potential to be her apprentice just like how Harry is Luciferel's."

The three teens mouths hang open and Tonks eyes widen she then asks.

"So you had sent a patronus to this Gabriel then but why?"

Remus nods his head absently in a silent answer then closes his eye for a second in contemplation before answering her question.

"Because if Daphne passes Gabriel's entrance exam and is then accepted as her apprentice, Daphne will then become her ward and what ever influence and power Cygnus had over Daphne's life will be nonexistent. Which means that all contracts of any kind become void unless she agrees on it, and that is unbloody likely."

Everyone but Narcissa relaxes at this revelation but then they stiffen once again at her simple statement and question.

"You said it will be dangerous for her now. What did you mean?"

Remus nods his head solemnly at this before trying to explain the best he can.

"Ya the tests have for century's been only whispered as simple rumors and the only thing people are sure about is that the test is referred to as the mark of the archangel. How ever what I know for sure is because of what Harry has said...It's a life or death exam."

That seemed to shock them all for a moment. Then Tonks jumps up from her pillow of Remus's lap and starts the shake the man roughly calling the man different forms of idiot.

Remus then grabs her wrist to stop her and says.

"I know but it's not my decision or even idea and I pray that she is ready but I had no other choice but to move it a head."

Tonks stops trying to struggle out of his grip and Narcissa steps over to him and puts a comforting hand on his shoulder then she softly asks.

"Remus what do you mean by 'you had no choice'?"

Remus lightly shudders and in a small voice almost a whisper he utter a single name.

"Hadrian Lefay."

The twins look at each other the ask at the same time.

"Isn't that what Bill had called Harry after Ron insulted both him and the princess?"

Everyone looks to Remus to see his expression and to hear his answer and explanation for the fear that he has for the simple name.

"No Hadrian Lefay while technically is Harry's real name. They are two completely different people. Harry Potter-Black is fiercely loyal and will sacrifice himself for his friends and family. How ever Hadrian Lefay only care's about Daphne and will destroy any and everything in his path to protect her...Even if it means he has to burn this world to the ground."

Everyone's eyes widen and a shiver of fear shoots though their entire core. Tonks starts to shakes her head repeatedly.

"No one has that kinda power."

Remus then lowers and shakes his head.

He wouldn't be alone in this vendetta. The celestial's and the America's would join"

Everyone pales further and then Draco stutters out in fear.

"DDin..t Ttthee olold man usse that bir..bird of his."

Remus head snaps his head up in absolute horror and looks to Narcissa who nods her head in understanding and begin to leave and go back to the Greengrass feels someone grab her sleeve and to see Draco following her.

"Stay here Draco."

Draco simple shakes his head in the negative and continues to follow his mother.

Narcissa sighs at her son stubbornness and then thinks to her self.

'I don't know where he gets this from.'

She relents and then allows him to come with her.

* * *

When the two of them arrive at Greengrass manor they quickly make their way towards the front door. Draco quickly knocks on the door that is soon answered by the house elf from earlier who looks surprised to see the two once again.

"How can I's be helping yous with my lady."

With a casual flick of her hair and a stoic expression Narcissa answers.

"I wish to speak with lord Greengrass about something."

The little elf bows once more then pops away to inform her lord. Once the elf leaves Narcissa turn to Draco and speaks quickly.

"I want you to go find Astoria and see if she knows if Daphne was returned. If she was find her and get her out of here as quickly as possible."

Draco nods just before the elf returns to take them to lord Greengrass. Draco soon after splits from the other two and runs up the stairs hoping to quickly find Astoria, he prays softly that Daphne isn't here.

* * *

A little while later after trying two locked doors and a broom closet he come to a small library. He looks around for a few second till his eyes fall on the girl he has been looking for.

Astoria Greengrass sitting in an armchair beside the fireplace. Her legs are tucked under her and her brown hair hides her face as she is lost in her book. She doesn't notice as Draco makes his way over to her and sits in a chair opposite of her. Astoria finally notices a unfamiliar presence and with a startled jump and girlish eep when Draco sits is a chair in front of her.

The two make eye contact and Draco begins in a rush at the girl's cold glare.

"Hi Astoria, look I'm sorry about getting you involved with a marriage contract that your father is aiming to get with house Malfoy. But it was really the best way at this point to keep you safe from the death eaters."

Astoria continues to glare coldly at Draco Who once again thinks it is oddly reminiscent of Daphne's. He then inwardly scolds himself and then reminds himself that he is here for a reason.

"Alright so the reason I'm here Astoria is because I need you to be completely honest with me."

Astoria tilts her head in confusion but the coldness of her gaze never leaves her eyes.

When Draco sees that she hasn't cursed him yet he hopes that she is willing to listen and then asks the girl.

"Has Daphne been returned home in the last few hours?"

Astoria shakes her head and speaks for the first time.

"No she hasn't and father is getting more angry as the days go by with her absence."

Her voice sends chills down his spin as the coldness is just like her stare that has fully returned back in place.

"Why?"

Draco tries as hard as he can to think of a viable answer. But when he cant think of one that seems right he sighs and decides to just be truthful and hope for the best.

"Well you see a friend of mine had decided to take her with him just before summer started because he despises your father."

Astoria's cold mask shatter into a burning inferno as she reaches out and grabs the front of his robes her eyes are no longer of icy indifference but a firey anger.

"What do you mean she was taken? who was it? answer me!"

Draco looks afraid for a second then looks away and debates if he should tell her. he looks at the corner of his eye and sees the fiery stare and in the end he relents. He looks the fiery girl in the eye and can't help but wonder if this is her real self the complete opposite of her sister.

"She went of her own free will. Mainly because she truly loves the guy with all her heart...Not really sure why the guys kind of a dick."

The last part he said under his breath but she still heard him and narrowed her eye and hissed menacingly.

"Who. Was. It?"

With each word she lift his robes higher into the air. Her eyes narrowed further till they where nothing more then slits.

Draco pales a little afraid and in hopes of calming her down some he blurts with out thinking.

"Hadrian Lefay!"

Astoria's eyes widen for a fraction of a second then she starts giggling hysterically. She then falls back into her chair and giggles a bit more. When she gets her giggling under control her smile then reaches her eyes for the first time. Astoria then starts to bounce slightly in her chair and excitedly exclaims.

"Tell me everything!"

Draco is absolutely shocked by this girls complete 180 personality change in seconds. But he starts to tell her what he had seen and heard over the course of the last few days since summer started.

* * *

Narcissa follows the little elf down the halls towards lord Greengrass's office. The elf knocks on the door and a gruff voice is heard through the door.

When Narcissa enters she stops when she sees five others besides Cygnus Greengrass in different positions around the room. Two of the men she observes are on the far right side. one of them is laying on the couch a rapier leaning on the arm rest above his head. He has short fiery red hair that's spiked, his eyes are closed but a phoenix tattoo is wrapped around his right eye.

His partner she assumes is sitting in front of him at the front of the couch in meditation. He has blonde hair with hints of silver that reaches his back braided in to a dragons tail. They both are wearing pitch black cloaks that also look like a galaxy is trapped within the fabric.

Two of the other men are sitting in plush chairs in front of Cygnus and the last man Theodore Nott Sr. One of them looks to be a incredibly muscled and tattooed Russian and the other looks to be Asian wearing a black and white gi and round sunglasses. Both look mildly tense and they're eyes keep darting back to the two men on the right side of the room.

Narcissa curtseys to them in respect and then speaks.

"Lord Greengrass I'm sorry for disturbing you once again but I would like to ask for your permission for your youngest to accompany me and Draco when we go to the Malfoy villa in France for the rest of summer,"

Cygnus eyes go from hard to calculating before he responds.

"Very well that might be a good idea. Now would you care to stay and join us. After all we where actually about to begin discussing what we had talked about earlier."

Narcissa quickly understands what he means and relaxes. She once again curtsy's to Cygnus.

"If you so desire lord Greengrass I would be honored."

Cygnus nods his head then he addresses the other four men in the room.

"Now gentleman I have been told by some of my clients over seas that you are some of the best in your given profession."

The two mercs in front of him nod at the praise how ever the other two show no sign of listening to him.

Cygnus continues believing that it will be easy to get these men to work for him.

"As such I would like to request your skills in locating my wayward daughter Daphne Greengrass. You will be of course paid very well. As long as she is alive I'm not overly concerned how you bring her in."

The two men at the couch actually open a single eye to regard the man after he makes his offer. The red head with the colour of freshly spilled blood and the blonde with almost molten gold. The red head stands up and with a grin grabs his rapier and helps his partner to his feet, then with a voice that sounds as smooth as silk responds.

"Now why didn't you say that much sooner, we could of saved ourselves a trip. But oh well at least we got to see how far back you English sheep are. our answer to this job is...fuck no."

With that the two men start to leave but then Nott Sr. shouts to them.

"This isn't a request it's an order from the dark lord himself."

Both men look at the two Englishman behind the desk. While the other two mercs tense even more and then pale at the look in the other mercs eyes. The red head burst out laughing to the two other mercs confusion and the two English lords anger. The blonde then finally speaks himself.

"The angels serve no one. especially from a brat who is throwing a temper tantrum cause daddy didn't love him. How ever I will give you a piece of advice for your own health. Go after her and the horseman will ride."

With that the two men aparate from inside the manor much to everyone's shock.

The other two mercs sigh in relief that they didn't get into a fight with those two psychopath. The Russian then grumbles in a thick accent for only his Asian counterpart to hear.

"Stupid Englishman don even reliz they almost die."

The Asian nods his head a fraction in understanding but remains silent.

Narcissa who has remained silent and watched this whole thing unfold decides now is a good of a time as any to leave while the two lords are distracted. So excusing herself politely she leaves the office to find Astoria and Draco to take them back to the Black manor.

* * *

It's dark and quiet for a few moments then Harry slowly opens his eyes. He sees a large field and a large forest to the side. As he looks around he then sees a much younger version of himself flying in the sky with a broom. He then sees a flash of familiar blonde hair run pass him in the corner of his eye. His younger self must have noticed and had landed then chased after her.

Harry follows both children, when he gets close enough he sees the glint of metal in little Daphne's hand and his eyes widen at the realization of what this memory was.

With a scream Daphne thrust the knife in her hand at her heart. She cracks open an eye as she had expected a lot of pain but there was nothing at all just a familiar feel of warmth and comfort. She looks down and sees the knife stuck in to a familiar arm that is wrap around her. Then hears a familiar but at the same time hard voice with the hint of pain ask.

"What do you think you are doing you stupid girl!?"

Daphne looks up and sapphire meets emerald both are on the verge of tears.

Harry then trips Daphne and slowly brings her to the ground He leans over her body they're noses touching. Harry then uses his good arm to hold both of Daphne's arms over her head and his eyes then soften a fraction.

"Why daphy?"

Daphne tries to hold back the tear that threaten to spill but the sound of Hadrian's voice breaks her and she burst in to tears. She explains how her mother had just died and that her father has been saying that she and her sister are just pieces to be sold to the highest bidder. That he has threaten bodily harm to both her and her sister.

For the first time Harry's magical aura flares and from deep within he hears a soft and motherly voice coo.

"Finally after years I have found you my child."

Harry looks around for the voice but his attention soon returns to the sobbing girl under him. He then releases Daphne's arms and hugs her tightly whispering softly to her.

"No matter the cost I'll pay it to protect you..This I promise you."

For Daphne as soon as the dam had burst and she told her best friend everything, she felt his aura and for a second she thought she had seen the aura take the shape of a tail and fox like ear. Daphne then felt him release her arms and hugged her. She then instictively wrapped her own arms around the boys neck and leaning up lightly pecked his lips with her own.

It was both of their first kiss and neither could think of anyone better to share it with.

Daphne's eyes then widen when she remembers the knife wound and pushes Hadrian off and drags him to the house.

* * *

Harry watches the old memory unfold in front of him, and smiles sadly as he feels himself waking up. The first thing he notices when he awakes is the warmth in his right hand. He looks down and sees Daphne's head laying on his chest her right hand tightly grasping his. Harry smiles and brushes a lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

A few minutes later Daphne's eyes flutter open and she looks up to see two emeralds looking at her softly. She smiles tiredly but softly at him then leans up to kiss him.

Harry grins and tugs her on top of him. The girl then lets out a startled shriek. But before anything else can happen a bell like giggle is heard at the doorway to the kitchen.

Daphne tries to get up but Harry refuses to let her go from his embrace.

Gabriel walks into the room with the grace of a Goddess still smiling all the while. Her gaze and eyes soon gain a seriousness to them as she examines the both of them together for a minute then grins again.

"I approve."

Gabriel then starts to walk away as she gets to the kitchen Harry calls out to her before she can get a few step away.

"How is Daphne here I was sure I saw Dumbledore's phoenix snatch her?"

Gabriel grins mischievously while she responds innocently as a blue and white majestic looking bird flies on to her shoulder.

"You forget my baby here is just like me and has a way with the male population. Now dinner is in fifteen minutes so wash up then after wards it will be right to bed for the both of you."

Both teens look at her in confusion and Harry looks ready to protest after not seeing his girlfriend for at least five days but Gabriel stops him before he can say anything.

"I have decided to take Daphne for the 'mark of the archangel' test and Luciferel wants to have 'words' with you in the morning and you know how he is."

With that Gabriel goes into the kitchen while Daphne looks at Harry in confusion while Harry looks very pale and death like.

* * *

so here it is the next chapter I hope you all liked it and that it explained a few things and also some of Daphne and Harry's relationship back story and why she is how she is so please review I'm not sure when I'll get the next chapter out so please be patient.


	18. Chapter 18

Alright here is the next chapter and like I said we are going to be time skipping and I will put in everyone training experiences in some flashback cause right now I cant really think of anything. but to answer one persons question Harry wasn't going for an interview, Luciferel just wanted to blow some steam off cause he had to be a fat person and he is kinda vain also hopefully this chapter answers a few other questions I have gotten.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 18

It has been a month now since Sirius was put into Azkaban and just like every other day he was seen lounging on his lumpy bed, bored out of his skull. Sirius stretches his arms over his head and yawns, he then thinks to himself.

'you know I never thought I would think this but, I kinda miss Bella, there's absolutely no intellectual conversation since she had escaped.'

* * *

*flashback*

The aurors drag Sirius down a long dark and damp hallway, while a cold and depressing feeling surges through him. As they pass a few cells Sirius see a few familiar faces, some he had helped put there others must have been caught after the war. A little while later they stop in front of an empty cell and one of the aurors hisses on his ear.

"welcome to your new home you son of a bitch. Maybe you and your fellow trash can get reacquainted."

Sirius shrugs before he is roughly shoved into the small cell. He starts to grumble about rude newbies, and no respect at all. As he stands and brushes his clothes of dust and some grime. Sirius then turns at the sound of a insane sounding giggle to then lock eyes with none other then his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

"Ah Bella...you've gotten paler."

Bellatrix gives an unladylike like snort then she drawls.

"Hello dear cousin so what's a goodie like you doing in the most loyal section of our dark lord."

Sirius grins and then he replies cheekily.

"Haven't you heard I'm the man's right hand."

His expression then becomes one of pondering until he makes a face of disgust at a thought as he continues.

"I hope that doesn't mean I have to help him jerk off. That doesn't sound fun."

In a flash Bellatrix's expression goes from insane to vicious. She snarls at him as she tries to lash out at him through the bars of her cell.

"How dare you blood traitor insult my lord!"

Sirius's eyes then harden, they are no longer the playful eyes that she knows but that of the lord of the Black family, However before she can react to this new side of Sirius he grabs both her hands and pulls them till her body is pressed tightly into the bars of her cell. He then raises her arms above her head and coldly replies.

"Toujour pur, or always pure. It has been our family's motto since the start of the Black family but we have forgotten what that truly means!"

Bellatrix gives a hollow and dry cackle as she speaks to her cousin.

"I know what it mean, it means to always keep our blood pure, and never taint it with mudblood filth."

Sirius gives a humorless chuckle much to Bellatrix's annoyance.

"What an absolutely foolish notion, we are at this moment essentially breeding the magic out of us with all the inbreeding. No dear cousin the true meaning behind Toujour pur is to always keep our magic pure and powerful. If that means we have to bring in a muggleborn or a halfblood into the family every so often then so be it."

Bellatrix sneers at the idea of ever having a mudblood's child and she voices that statement in a snarl. she then tries to break free of Sirius's hold but he ends up just shaking his head and attempts a different route.

"Your precious lord is a perfect example, he is the son a muggle father and near squib mother. His mother was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin and that family's magic would have been completely breed out of them because of the inbreeding if she hadn't conceived with new blood."

Bella snarls in furry at Sirius and tries to thrash around.

"How dare you accuse the greatest wizard of being a lowly half blood."

Sirius just gives a tired sigh before saying in a calm and serious tone.

"I Sirius Orion Black lord of the most ancient and noble house of Black do swear on my life and magic that what I have said is true. This I say, so mote it be."

The silence afterwards is absolutely stiffing till Sirius grins cheekily and then grasps in shock.

"Well that's interesting I'm alive so everything I said must be true."

Bella's mouth hangs open but no words come out. Sirius soon releases her hands and crosses his arms over his chest and with as much nonchalance as he can manage says.

"You know as lord Black I can free you from your enslaved marriage and also from everything else if you wish."

Bella's eyes widen then slowly moisture starts to build up in them at the thought of her freedom. However this moment doesn't last as the cold and, feelings of dread begin to rise in the two of them.

Sirius looks towards the hallway that the feeling is coming from and a feral grin slowly spread across his face.

"Oh goody they have finally decided to show themselves."

Bella looks at him in shock that Sirius may have inherited even more of the Black insanity then even her.

Three Dementors soon glide into his cell but before they reach him Sirius waves his hand and a obsidian medallion with a silver scythe engraved into it appears in his out stretched hand.

"You know your boss is pissed that you all keep getting involved in these foolish mortal's squabble's."

As soon as the three Dementor's saw the medallion in Sirius's hand they froze unable to escape. they're attention is soon recalled by Sirius as he continues.

"I have a message from him. 'Remember who your one true lord and master is. Stay as prison guards for all I care. However do not forget the debt you owe me and stay out of the petty mortal affairs...Or I will send you back to the oblivion that I created you from.'"

Bella watches stunned at how her cousin is standing up and talking to these beasts, almost like they can understand him. Much to her shock and awe the middle one then bows to Sirius respectfully. she then watches as Sirius then points to the exit and tells them to.

"go and tell the others of they're choices."

Seconds later the three Dementors leave and Sirius smirks at his cousin who still looks baffled.

"Well cus what do you say, want to be free and return to your family who truly love and miss you?"

Bella just silently nods her head and then Sirius joyfully claps his hands in excitement.

"Wonderful now let me explain how you are going to escape."

*Flashback end*

* * *

Sirius's grin stretches wider as he thinks to himself.

'It took a little longer then I had thought for most of the dementors to get the fuck out of dodge while the getting was good.'

It turns out three weeks after his confrontation with those three dementors, most of of them had decided to leave the island. Much to the ministry's anger and confusion.

'Too bad that medallion had disappeared right after I gave those things that message...Bloody useful it was."

Bella's escape had been rather simple. During the chaos of the dementors leaving she had used her panther animagus form to escape after she had ripped her ex husbands and his brother's throats out.

Sirius's musings are soon interrupted when a ghostly pale Fudge, three aurors, and a man wearing a top hat the ace of spades tucked into a ruby ribbon at the brim, and The right side of his face covered by a white mask both the mask and the man are grining insanely.

Sirius smirks while he looks at the grinning man and asks in a bored tone.

"So what took you so long?"

* * *

*2 hours before*

In fudges office a man with a mask covering the right side of his face is sitting in the ministers chair, his feet are propped up on the top of the desk, And is shuffling a deck of tarot cards. The man grins as the door us heard being unlocked and the light is turned on as the minister walks in.

Minister Fudge freezes when he notices someone sitting in his chair. He then starts to turn red and demands.

"Who are you? and how did you get into this office?"

This causes the man to grin even wider and speaks with a drawl.

"Come now minister, surely you remember who I am. Granted you where just a little greenhorn ministry flunkey when we last saw each other."

Fudge's eyes start to widen and he becomes a tint paler. He then whispers with a hint of fear.

"Prime Minister...Axel Cross."

Axel grin turns into a frown and then clicks his tongue in annoyance.

"Took you long enough fool. Now I'm under the impression that you threw one of my citizens in your little prison."

The last part is said with a small snarl is his voice that causes the minister to pale even further and take a step back before stuttering.

" I.I.I. ddon.t where .u.u that."

Axel glares at the spineless coward before he spreads the cards he has been shuffling out in front of him. He then pulls up the hang man and shows it to Fudge.

As fudge sees this card he looks more confused then scared now, that is till he is lifted into the air. The feel of an invisible rope wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't lie to to me fool, now you will release lord Black this instant or I'll bring the dogs of war to your door step"

His grin then grows feral showing the sharp incisors.

"Of course we would also have to deal with your little insect problem known as the deatheaters...After silently burning your dark age ministry to the ground."

Fudge pales further from both fear of this man and lack of oxygen.

Axel looks at the cowardly bastard in disgust before he releases his magic and lets Fudge fall onto his knees panting for breath. He smirks at Fudge as he walks around the desk towards the minister who breaths out hoarsely.

"you know who is dead and his deatheaters are in prison."

The Canadian magical prime minister shakes his head and squeezes Fudges shoulder in a vice like grip.

Fudge winces at the pressure that is being put on his shoulder, but snaps his head up to look fearfully at the man standing in front of him.

"Fudge, Fudge, Fudge I really don't care. Now you will release my citizen before I decide to bring England's corruption to everyone's attention and let the world tear this country apart."

Fudge turns ghostly pale and nods his head rapidly. Axel then grins even wider and pats him on the shoulder where he was squeezing.

"See Fudgey I knew you weren't completely stupid."

* * *

*Back at Azkaban*

Sirius looks at Axel expectantly whose grin slowly dies down to an evil smirk and then simply replies.

"Traffic."

Sirius's eyebrow give a slight twitch in irritation at that comment but no one takes notices.

Axel looks at Fudge with a glare and then barks outs.

"well Fudgey hurry the fuck up we don't have all day. some of us actually have a job to do."

Fudge looks about to say something but the continued glare from both Sirius and Axel stops him and he just nods his head. He orders one of the aurors that is with him to release Black.

Once Sirius walks out of the cell Axel hands him a black duffel bag.

"Your effects Captain Black."

The formal command and tone snaps Sirius in to attention as he salutes Axel.

"Thank you prime minister for coming here personally."

Axel waves him off then he turns around to leave this dank place quickly. Sirius is following right behind him and as a second thought Axel stops to look over his shoulder at Fudge.

"By the way you puppet if you or anyone who works for you attempts to harm or arrest any of my people again, we will turn them into little fucken dog treats are we clear..Good we can show our selves out."

Sirius snickers at the casualness of his bosses threats to the poor minister.

"You know I'm a little surprised that the aurors didn't attack you for threatening their minister."

Axel shrugs as they exit Azkaban but doesn't answer.

Sirius is just about to apperate when a cold and calm voice of Axel stops him in his tracks, He turns to face the Canadian prime minister, who is staring intently at the moon and stars with a far away look. But before Sirius can answer Axel speaks again with out looking away from the night sky.

"Next time don't get caught, remember you are Canada's death shadow. My top assassin I expect a lot more from you Sirius."

With that Axel fades away into the night sky.

Sirius scoffs at the title before he also apperates away from Azkaban and to check on his godson and cousin.

* * *

The month soon ends and September first arrives. The children and young adults alike soon flock to platform nine and three quarters to catch the train to Hogwarts.

Daphne enters the platform and many of the people on the platform stop and stare. Her blonde hair darkened almost like molten gold but the inner layer is now midnight black, her blue eyes a shade or two darker with a hint of silver swirling in the depths. Her full scarlet red lips set in an aloof look. She is wearing a dark blue corset halter top with an unknown type pitch black dragon hide jacket, around her neck a silver leather choker with black vines stitched around it with a sapphire cross hanging on it. she is also wearing a black and red punk goth style skirt, and two inch heel knee length of the same dragon hide boots.

The crowd soon parts for her and move to the side for the unknown Goddess. Daphne smirks down at the fox snuggled into her arms, who then looks up at her while brushing the top of her breasts with its ears and rolls his emerald green eyes at her. her smirk grows a fraction and then kisses the foxes cool nose.

The fox gives a very soft and satisfied yip that only Daphne hears, then moves his head to look forward. Once they enter the train and out of earshot many of the older students start to comment and ask each other who that beautiful seductress is and also talking about what they did for they're summers.

* * *

A few minutes of searching the couple soon finds an empty compartment and using magic Daphne waves her right hand in front of the door. causing the compartment to lock and become unnoticeable to everyone but their friends.

Daphne then throws herself into a laying position on one of the soft benches and lifts tails into the air above her and locks eyes with him.

"So my love how long do you think it will take for our friends to find us."

Tails gives a fox like shrug of its shoulders then tries to struggle out of her hands to snuggle back into her soft breasts and go back to sleep. Which causes Daphne to giggle at her boyfriends antics. When he comes to the conclusion that Daphne has a good hold on him he gives her a mock glare and what looks to be a pout.

Daphne rolls her eyes and gives a fake sigh of annoyance before bringing him down so that they can cuddle. Soon after she bring him into her embrace they both start to doze off for an unknown amount of time.

A little after they had fallen asleep they are awoken by a knocking sound, and with out moving Daphne waves her right hand to unlock the door.

The two that enter are a girl with brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes and a tanned boy with spiked back hair and black eyes, They are two of Daphne's best and closest friends Tracy Davis and her boyfriend Blaise Zabini. The pair gawks when they see Daphne's new appearance and her laying across one of benches rubbing the sleep from her left eye.

Daphne then raises her right eyebrow and asks innocently.

"So you two going to sit at any point or are you going to just stand there stare at me the entire trip."

Tracy gives a short but excited squeal before hugging her best friend and then bouncing over to the other bench across from her freind.

"Alright icy where have you been? And why haven't you written?"

Daphne looks a little guilty and turns her head away for a second but soon replies.

"Sorry a lot happened at the end of last year, and I couldn't find the time to write anyone at all."

Tracy tries to glare angrily while Blaise looks at her expectantly for an explanation.

Daphne ends up avoiding or attempting to change the subject till she tells them she would tell them more later. The two relent and let Daphne change the subject. Daphne asks them how they're summer was.

The two tell her about their summer and Blaise ends up grumbling about how his mom is now dating Sirius Black. This stuns Daphne because her and Harry have been staying in Finland for the summer. So they haven't seen or heard from anyone since they where taken to the Dursley's old home.

Soon after Daphne is pulled back from her inner thoughts and the three talk about what might happen is this coming school year. at some point during this conversation Tracy takes notice of a small blush starting to dust across Daphne's cheeks. She then notices the other girls skirt twitch once in awhile as the fox plushies tail looks to be rubbing her inner thigh.

Daphne's eye twitches and she pushes the perverted fox on to the ground.

The fox then stretches out and sits up and looks up confused as to why it is on the floor and not on Daphne's warm stomach being pet. He looks back at Daphne who looks part annoyed and mildly amused at him.

Tracy then shrieks in alarm after the fox had sat up and looked at Daphne, she then points to it and says.

"I thought that was just a very cute plushie that you brought with you."

Tails looks at Tracy with some annoyance at being called a plushie while Daphne giggles in amusement much to the other two occupants shock.

"Dear Morgana the ice queen giggled, Blaise this is a cause of celebration or the end of days so bring out the fire whiskey in any case."

The fox looks at the pair strangely before huffing and hopping back onto Daphne's stomach and drifts off back to sleep.

Before Tracy can make any more comments about the fox or Daphne giggling the door is roughly slammed open then quickly closed tight and locked. As a pale blonde boy slides down into a sitting position on the floor. He grumbles about locked compartments when a quick escape is needed and persistent and clingy women. His head then snaps up at the familiar bell like drawl.

"Hello Draco."

Draco then sees two wands glowing an angry red colour at the tip. He slightly pales but chooses to ignore them and quickly stands up and hugs Daphne much to Tracy and Blaise's equal shock. Draco then jumps back with a yelp and rubs at the forming bite mark, then pales once again at the soft growl from the very familiar fox on Daphne's stomach. His eyes widen in fear at the next louder growl from staring at Daphne's new clothing choice and how her ample breasts are pushed up and accented more then usual because of the halter top she is wearing.

However before anything can happen to Draco, Daphne flicks tails nose and tells him in mock sternness to behave. She then points the the seat by Blaise and for Draco to sit. Daphne then goes on to explain how her and Draco became friends during summer.

The rest of the trip to Hogsmead is quiet and uneventful for the most part except for the twin exclamation of.

"Weasel!"

As the Weasley twins enter into the compartment Daphne finally decides to sit up and when the twins notice her they give a mock bow and say in unison.

"It's good to see the princess and her prince are still together and unharmed."

Daphne grins at the two jokers and holds both hands out. The twins take they're Que and kiss her knuckles. She then drawls with a regal tone.

"Hello boys I hope your living arrangements wasn't to bad and that the two over sized children treated you well."

The twins both shrug and then give a brief description on what had been happening. They then tell her that they had beat Draco in their race for who could complete their training first.

Daphne nods her head and grins down at Tails while the fox glares at Draco much to the blondes confusion. The twins excuse themselves to go get changed for the coming arrival of Hogsmead station.

Tracy is bouncing with curiosity about what all that was about. She was also curious why Daphne and even Draco were being more open with the two Griffindor seventh years then she has seen her with anyone else. After all not only where they Griffondors they where Weasleys and Draco's disdain for the Weasley family was legendary in Hogwarts. But before she can ask Draco answers almost absentmindedly.

"Because they where staying at the Black manor this summer with us. I ended up actually getting along with the twins. However the other two are still morons."

Tracy's eyes widen at Draco's admission and then points at the two and blurts out the first thing that pops into her head.

"Are you two dating now?"

Draco and Tracy pale at the icy death glare from Daphne and, the demonically glowing glare from the fox. while Blaise gives a small shutter at both looks and thanks every deity that he can think of that he isn't the one being glared at. Draco then points at Tails and in absolute fear yells.

"No I'm not he is!"

The other couple looks at Draco strangely then start to laugh. although When Tracy notices her best friend hasn't said anything she looks and sees that her sole focus is on the fox in her lap, Tracy starts to wonder if what Draco says is true. But Blaise is then the one to actually ask Daphne.

"So is the ferret telling the truth are you actually dating a fox?"

Daphne looks up from petting tails and running her fingers through his soft fur and shrugs at Blaise.

"He's cuter and smarter then all of the boys at Hogwarts."

The fox puffs his chest out in pride while his tail lazily wags in happiness while brushing her lower abdomen, much to Daphne's hidden enjoyment and outward annoyance.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes later that the train had arrived at the hogsmead station and the students head over to the carriages. While the new crop of first years are called over to the half giant Hagrid. Realization then dawns on the older students as they figure out and gawk at the transformation that the Slytherin ice princess has gone through.

Daphne's eyes become colder and her aura wraps around her like a frozen tundra that causes many to shiver or look in a completely different direction to try and avoid the cold. The four, fifth years enter closest carriage ignoring everyone else, and head towards the castle.

The rest of the student body all then silently agree to upgrade her title from the ice princess to the ice queen of Slytherin.

During the final part of the trip to Hogwarts Tracy asks.

"So anyone else hear the rumor that there is suppose to be a new fifth year student starting this year?"

Blaise nods and puts in his thoughts and what he has heard.

"Yes and their is even a rumor that it is a foreigner and that the headmaster Dumbledore wants to make him his apprentice."

The reactions aren't what the two had expected. When Daphne looks at the fox with a questioning look while tightening her hold on him pressing him closer to her heart. The fox sighs in content and tries to snuggle deeper. While Draco snorts whether it be from the two nauseatingly sweet couple beside him or at the idiotic rumor is only known to him.

The trip ends far to quickly and as the four plus a fox that has gone stiff to be more plushie like heads towards the great hall they all wonder what this year will bring for them all.

* * *

So here it is I hope you all enjoyed this one took me forever to write it and I'm not overly happy with it but what can you do their are just some chapters that will be like that. Anyways please review what you think and tell how I did with Daphne's outfit I'm a guy so I really suck at female clothing and the like. So some advice for next time would be nice anyways like I said at the beginning we have started fifth year and Daphne's test and her training will be seen in a flashback or two later in the story mainly cause I'm drawing a blank on the test details right now so till next time.


	19. Chapter 19

Well sorry for the wait on this one but here it is hopefully not this long of a wait for the next one

A sin for him

desire within, desire within

fall in love with your deep dark sin

Nightwish- she is my sin

I'm using lyrics for this chapter because it helped inspire me to finish this chapter. and they're also one of my all time favorite bands that I would kill to see play live

* * *

Chapter 19

The four fifth year Slytherin's sit at their table, and then watch as the rest of the student body enters the great hall. They also begin to observe the other three tables. All of them seem to be talking about their summers and the latest gossip.

As soon as everyone has been seated Dumbledore stands up and calls for the sorting to begin. However as soon as the first years enter the hall and professor Mcgonagall can start calling the names Dumbledore interrupts her.

"Before professor Mcgonagall begins I would like to take this moment and call up the first new student. So please help me welcome after years of solitude...Harry Potter!"

A few moments of silence happens and then loud cheering is heard from Hufflepuff and Griffindor. while all four houses start quietly whispering to those around them. After several minutes everything quiet's down, and when no one stands up or walks up to the raised platform of the teachers table the hall begins whispering a new.

Dumbledore looks around slightly confused but then as he is about to call Harry's name again the sorting hat snorts, and then speaks for the whole hall to hear.

"No one by that name has entered Hogwarts."

Dumbledore's head snaps to the hat but before he can say anything the sorting hat begins to sing it's opening song, which sounded like welcome to the jungle. This then caused some of the older muggleborns and half bloods to start to silently snicker at the hats choice of song.

The professors and most of the pure bloods look at the hat strangely for no one can remember it ever singing something like that before. The four pure bloods that had been shown their animagus forms hide their matching grins while they think it is a perfect song for the coming of the ravengers.

After the hat finishes its song and with out further interruption Professor Mcgonagall then starts to call out the names of the new firsties.

The four teens at Slytherin look at each other rather amused but choose to refrain from commenting just yet. As the last name is sorted into Ravenclaw and Dumbledore is about to announce the start of the feast and his normal beginning of the year dribble the sorting hat speaks up once more.

"They're is one more to be sorted in Hogwarts this year."

All the teachers and some of the students look surprised by this turn of events. How ever it is Professor Mcgonagall that then asks the question that is now on everyone's mind.

"What do you mean by that hat."

The hat everyone notices looks like it is smirking as it calls out loudly for everyone to hear.

"Hadrian Lefay!"

A few seconds of an eerie silence starts to suffocate the great hall as they wait for someone to stand. Then the sound of many wings flapping and the caw of many crows and ravens is heard throughout the entire great hall. Black feathers and midnight purple rose petals start to fall from the enchanted ceiling as the birds fly over the heads of everyone.

Chaos soon follows but it doesn't last long because a dark chuckle and a slow clap is heard throughout the entire hall. A student in the crowd then shouts and point at the professors table.

"Someones in the headmasters chair!"

Everyone whips they're heads back to look up at the teachers table and see a person in the throne like chair his feet kicked up on the table, a quill lazily hanging on his lips he is wearing a long black coat that is dangling of the edges of the chair. There is crow perched on his right shoulder. The sorting hat on the top of his head is tilted perfectly hiding his face with the shadow of the brim, and lastly they all notice a beautiful snowy owl lightly perched on the tip of the hat.

The new person sounds strangely amused when he first speaks up.

"Hello géosceaft"

The hat simply chuckles at the man and speaks into his mind.

"Such an old name I have not heard in many centuries. I would how ever prefer you to call me sir. Hat young Lefay."

Harry looks up and grins up at the old hat but then speaks up quietly.

"Fair enough but please call me Harry, as I believe and hope that we can talk a lot more often."

The hat silently ponders on this for for a second before answering the young man.

"Hm how interesting. Yes I believe that is very acceptable not many people now a days seem to want to talk or listen to me. It is rather boring."

During the two's silent conversation, the great hall is quiet and very confused at the new person and his free display of magic. Snape scowls at the man lounging in the headmasters chair. while the rest of the great hall seems to be discussing or arguing about his last name.

Dumbledore is gobsmacked because he cant feel anything from him. He knows for sure that this is Harry Potter but is also unsure, because he cant even feel the blocks that he had placed either.

professor Mcgonagall soon returns back to the reality of this situation and loudly clears her throat.

"Hat! what is the meaning of this?"

The two look up and professor Mcgonagall holds back a gasp of surprise when she sees the young mans hauntingly familiar emerald green eyes staring at her in curiosity. The sorting hat huffs and the mumbles about the rudeness of youngling's today, and how it was enjoying his conversation. It then yells out for the whole hall to hear.

"The man obviously must go to. SLYTHERIN!"

Harry smirks and then stands up to leave the stage with the hat still on his head. He then reaches up to pet the snowy owl. The owl and crow then take off in to the air and flies over the great hall to stretch they're wings. Harry looks at the two and smiles lightly.

As Harry passes her Professor Mcgonagall quickly grabs the hat from on top of his head much to Harry's disappointment. The entire hall looks shocked at seeing the faded but legendary lightning bolt scar of the boy who lived.

Harry continues to go to the Slytherin table, completely ignoring the glares that a few are giving him. As he reaches the table he sees that someone with black hair and a lanky build had moved to sit in front of Daphne. Sighing in annoyance he moves to go around the table and sits beside her, as both the crow and snowy owl move the perch on they're opposite shoulders. Harry then leans his head on Daphne's right shoulder and stares at the boy in front of them.

As Theodore Nott the hall he sits beside Crabbe and Goyle, and right in front of Draco. He looks at Draco with a Cheshire cat like grin and starts to gloat.

"How does it feel to lose both your father and the marriage contract to Daphne?"

Draco raises an eyebrow but just ignores him and continues to watch the sorting with more interest then what the Nott boy has to say.

Nott turns slightly red at being ignored and sneers at Draco then whispers harshly.

"How dare you ignore me you bastard. Now that your father is out of the way the Nott family will soon become the dark lords right hand."

Draco sighs in annoyance but with out even looking up at Nott he says in a low and calm voice for only Nott to hear.

"You seriously believe that the marriage contract your father got for Daphne is valid? how stupid are you?"

Nott grits his teeth in anger and is about to retort when he notices the girl in discussion sitting a little ways away with Zabini and that half blood. Then just as the hat announces the last name of the sorting Nott makes his way over and sits in front of Daphne. As he sits down in front of her he leers at her body for a second before speaking.

"Hello love, I do hope your summer of running was good cause once we are married you wont be given such a chance. After all it wouldn't be right of a lady of your standing to be seen running."

Daphne how ever just stare right through him and completely ignores the boy, While her two friends glare at him. Daphne watches as her mate causes a commotion and in the corner of her eye catch a pink toad about to blow a gasket. She then brings her right hand under the table and uses a silent silencing charm on it. It is then that she finally notices a red faced Nott in front of her glaring coldly at being ignored. Daphne rolls her eyes at her two freinds and then cuts off the pompous prick mid sentence.

"I'm sorry Nott but as fascinating as you might think you are, your boring me and this sorting is far more interesting."

How she says this leaves very little doubt that she is not at all sorry.

Nott glares even more heatedly at her casual dismissal nut before he can say anything the new student sits beside Daphne as a snowy owl perches on her left shoulder while the guys leans on her right shoulder all three new comers stare at him unblinkingly.

Nott turns even redder that he is almost close to a Weasley shade and stands up glaring at the new guy.

"New guy get your head off my betrothed shoulder or I'll destroy you half blood."

Harry looks at him impassively. Then before anyone can even blink or react a large crash is heard throughout the entire hall. Food flies all over the Slytherin table when Harry grabs Nott's tie and yanks his head into the table. He then leans down and hisses coldly.

"Talk to Daphne or me with that kinda disrespect again and the Nott family will become a footnote in the farthest reaches of history."

Nott soon after start to become pale white whether that is because of fear or the lack of oxygen cause Harry is slowly strangling him with his own tie.

As the teachers move to where the commotion is happening to see what is going on. However before they can reach the scene Nott goes flying past them and crashes into the griffindor table.

Daphne squeezes Hadrian's arm to keep him from going and finishing Nott off, while Blaise and Tracy are rendered speechless, Not only is this mystery new guy acting really cozy with their ice princess best friend but Daphne seems to be radiating happiness at their closeness. Then there is the liberal use of wandless and silent magic that had thrown Nott across the hall.

The professors arrive soon afterwards and unsurprisingly it is Snape gets the first word in.

"Potter that will be detention for attacking a student. You really are just as arrogant as your father."

Hadrian smirks as he meets Snape's gaze dead on.

"It's Lefay Snivalous maybe you should wash that grease out of your hair it seems to be getting in your ears."

As he says this he feels an anger induced brush of legemancey and inwardly smirks and thinks.

'gotcha you son of a bitch.'

Snape looks around and all he sees are buildings with lots of light, some are flashing brightly in the night. most of these building are also reaching into the clear night sky above. Soon during his look around he feels the rain begin to fall and it feels wrong to Snape but he ignores it and keeps wandering. a few moments later Snape feels weaker and his eyes widen in realization that the rain is some how draining his magic.

A dark chuckle is heard all around him and when Snape looks up for brief moment he sees a figure looking at him wearing a pitch black cloak then he vanishes as a lightning strike blinds him for a moment. When Snape opens his eyes they widen again as he looks into a mirror that starts to show him Lily Potters death over and over. Snape turns away from it only to come face to face with another mirror It's this realization that he looks around and sees he is surround by his worst memories and greatest regrets

This whole thing take places in only a couple moments in the real world, and when Snape returns he falls to a knee panting in exhaustion in all sense of the word. Snape looks up and glares the smirking Lefay.

Dumbledore at this moment decides to step forward and helps Snape to his feet rather shakily then asks him calmly.

"What happened Severus you look dreadful right now?"

Snape tries to calm himself with a shaky breath and to regain some strength while Hadrian answers for him.

"He was just taught that it's very stupid to try and read a unknowns mind."

Dumbledore looks to the young man but becomes rather confused, he can now sense professor Snape's magic coming from this boy. He is about to question him the boy but the pink toad butts into the conversation, and with a falsely sickening sweet smile and voice says.

"Hem hem, I believe you have just attacked a very prominent pure blood student. I think four nights of detention with me is acceptable."

Hadrian smirks savagely like a true predator eying his next meal, he willingly agrees then giving a mocking bow to the teachers turns on his heel wrapping an arm around Daphne's waist they leave the great hall together.

At the Griffindor table Ron glares in both jealousy and anger at Harry for both his entrance into Hogwarts and the pride he seems to have for using the last name of the most evil dark witch in history. As well as betraying the house of Griffindor the greatest house of them all to join the snakes.

When Hadrian banishes Nott into the Griffindor table Hermione glares heatedly at him in jealousy of doing the spell wandlessly and silently. The twins for their part start to amuse themselves by poking the new Slytherin decoration on the table with forks and knives.

"I say dear brother of mine does he seem a little more pudgy at the waist line."

"You brother of mine I do believe you are right. But you should try tapping his skull it almost sound hollow."

"Hmm very interesting observation we must look into this more."

With that the twins stand up, having gotten bored of poking and prodding the Nott heir. George then drops a firework that soon goes off distracting everyone around them as they make they're escape, no one notices Nevile leave with them.

Draco watches Nott get thrown across the hall and starts rubbing his temples and groans much to Astoria and the sixth and seventh years confusion. Draco softly breaths out.

"Yep it's going to be a long year, a pile of bodies in the common room I tell you. Why couldn't they both have been Ravenclaw hell even Hufflepuff would have been safer..but Nooo they both are in the snake pit."

Astoria rolls her eyes at her boyfriend's soft ranting and pokes him in the side and gives him a look he is sure the girl copied from her sister that says 'to explain now or get hurt'. Draco looks at her in the corner of his eye then sees everyone around him also listening in he shrugs before explaining.

"As you know Hadrian is Daphne's boyfriend they have both been in training for the last two months, and honestly they were both pretty brutal already so I'm not sure how much more powerful they have gotten."

Draco rubs his chin in thought for a second before he continues.

"Come to think of it He might even be more ruthless if you where to be threaten or hurt."

Astoria looks at him with a a little confusion while the other listening in are gaping openly. But Draco ignores them and explains.

"He plans on eventually marrying your sister he already sees you as his little sister because you are the only family that Daphne loves he will protect you instantly and with out hesitation."

Astoria squeaks in excitement and jumps out of her seat and quickly runs to catch up to the couple.

Draco smirks and shakes his head before getting up and making his way out of the great hall in a more sedated pace to follow the excitable younger girl. He leaves the remaining older students to discuss amongst themselves on the best approach for this situation and eventually decide on a wait and see style would probably be the best course of action.

Astoria quickly catches up to Tracy and Blaise who are following Hadrian and Daphne. Many questions bubbling in all three of they're minds. Once they reach the hidden entrance to the Slytherin house Harry hisses.

§Open.§

Much to the even greater shock the three that are standing right behind them.

Daphne looks behind her and smirks at her sister and two best friends then leans up to kiss the corner of his mouth. They all enter the common room and head over to a grouping of chairs beside the fire place.

Harry sits in a plush leather arm chair when Daphne drops into his lap and wraps her arms around his neck at the same times he hugs her waist closer. before anyone can react and ask anything Astoria squeals in joy at her sisters behavior then wraps her arms around the both of they're necks hugging them tightly. She then starts to fire off many different questions of all sorts, much to the couples growing amusement.

Tracy watches with some amusement as well but soon decides she needs some proper answers right now.

"So Daph want to tell us all why your being all warm and cuddly with the new guy? Actually that reminds me where did your pet fox run off to?"

Daphne smiles brightly at Tracy much to to poor girls shock and after Astoria jumps off them both and goes to sit beside Draco who had just entered into the common room a few moments ago. She then leans more into Hadrian's embrace and answers her best friend.

"Tracy, Blaise and Tori I would like to formally introduce you too the black coated stranger from the end of last year and the tri-wizard tournament. Hadrian Lefay-Potter-Black."

Hadrian softly growls in the back of his throat and Daphne kisses his cheek softly then rolls her eyes at her boyfriend and answers again.

"Sorry to friends and family he prefers Harry Black."

Harry smiles then nods his head in a silent greeting to them all. Blaise then introduces himself and shakes Harry hand while Tracy looks gobsmacked until she realizes what Daphne said and points at Harry then blurts out.

"Wait that guy is him. But you made it sound like you didn't know who it was or that you even cared."

Daphne shrugs but her features soften even more in the fire light then replies.

"Truthfully I didn't know who it was at first but he recognized me almost immediately. So he slipped me a note as he walked past us when he was invisible."

Tracy looks ready to ask a few more questions or say something else but Blaise is the next to ask.

"What do you mean he knew who you where almost immediately Daph?"

Daphne replies absently as she plays with Harry's right ring finger, that seems to have a very strange piece of jewelry surrounding it. That looks to be a twin of the one Daphne is wearing on her right ring finger.

The other four around them are curious about it but decide in silent agreement to ask about it next.

"We are childhood friends. We use to play with each other a lot growing up, hell we even slept in the same crib when we where infants. Or at least that's what my mom would often tease us about before she passed away."

Daphne looks up at Harry with a sad look. He then softly kisses her forehead then touches his nose to hers and smiles softly at her that she reciprocates.

Tracy and Blaise silently gape at they're friends very strange behavior. Then they're heads snap to Astoria who gasps loudly and points at Harry then squeals with giddiness.

"Is he the one that mom wanted to get you a marriage contract for, before she passed away?"

Daphne nods her head while Harry lean up and kisses the top of her head then rests his chin while his hands comb through her long hair in silent comfort. Harry then looks at the small group and says tiredly.

"I think we might have time for one more question before the rest of our house comes here and we have to go to bed."

Draco while silent throughout the whole interrogation asks while pointing at the both of they're right ring fingers.

"What is with that strange claw looking wrapped around both of your right ring fingers?"

What he is referring to is the silver looking claw that is wrapped around Harry's right ring finger and and the black one that's wrapped around Daphne's right finger. Daphne's smirk returns and then shows it off for the others to see as she explains.

"The America's have come up with a few different wand styles, and this is the newest form that they have created. How ever it is still in an experimental phase but it basically gives the illusion of wandless magic towards your opponents. The reason they look a little different is because they aren't made of wood mine is the claw of a hellhound with kitsune blood and a fifth tail hair for it's core."

Before the any of the people of the small group can ask or say anything Harry casually announces.

"While mine is a fang of a kitsune with hellhound blood and tail hair for the core all these things are willing given so they're magical quality a fair amount higher."

The couple once again leave the rest of they're friends in utter shock. but before anyone can question them further or say anything at all the common room open for the rest of the Slytherin students.

Crabbe and Goyle help a still unconscious Nott up to they're dorm room.

As the last members of the house enter the Slytherin common area Snape proceeds to give his normal beginning of the year speech that basically says stick together outside of the house and deal with in house problems in house. The man still looks very pale from what happened in the great hall earlier that evening and look to barely standing on his own power. After he finishes his speech he quickly makes his way out of the common room towards his own private quarters his robes billowing behind him.

Once Snape leaves Harry and Daphne bid they're small group a good night and head towards the fire place where Harry then softly hisses something in parsletongue. Soon afterwards the fire goes out and slides down to show a hidden staircase that the two enter.

The other student looks startled at this event but before anyone can say anything at all the fireplace slides back up hiding the secret room away.

As they reached the top of the small flight of stairs the couple came to see a large Gothic medieval looking room with a single couch and another fire place two door across each other one being the bedroom and the other a bathroom. Daphne looks around to take in the room then turns to Harry with a raised eyebrow but before she can question him he shrugs and says.

"This is Salazar Slytherin's personal living chambers, truthfully these are suppose to be the head of house rooms but I guess they have been lost for awhile."

Daphne smirks before turning around and heads to the bedroom with Harry following behind her. As they enter the bedroom they see a king sized four poster bed, a different type snake carved elegantly into a the wood of each poster. The bedding itself looks like it has been recently cleaned is a forest green with accents of black and silver. Daphne runs her hand over the bed and mentally note that it feels like Egyptian silk. The walls the couple also notes are a very warm looking oak with the hint of more earthy colours.

After looking around the room the couple undresses and prepares for bed. When Daphne then puts her hands on her hips and taps her foot expectantly.

Harry then grumbles about never betting on his cousin ever again and kicking his ass, while Daphne simply smirks and waits patiently. Harry sighs and then transforms into tails and yips agitatedly at her.

Daphne then smiles brightly and climbs on to the bed then crawls on all fours till she is hovering over her foxy boyfriend. Daphne then kisses his nose and falls on her side beside him and wraps her arms around him and brings him tightly to her chest as if tails is her most cherished stuffed animal.

Tails licks Daphne's hand softly in a comforting sign of good night. Soon The couple relaxes and let's sleep begin to take them as thought of the chaos and excitement that the two will enjoy during the year help lull them fully to sleep.

* * *

géosceaft- old English means fate or destiny

I thought it would be a perfect name for the sorting hat. anyways let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Also your thoughts on Daphne and Harry's new wands so until next time. also I'm looking into editing every other chapter so I will probably fire off the revamped version when the next chapter comes hopefully. Cheers


	20. Chapter 20

Alright everyone the next chapter and as a special bonus i have also put edited version and all of the chapter which is why this one is so late coming so with out any delays I give you the next chapter.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J.K. Rowling not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

Chapter 20

Dumbledore sits in his office after the sorting feast had finished, trying to piece together what had happened, and where everything had gone wrong. When he had gone back to Pirvat drive to pick up a hopefully much more subdued Harry, he had found the place to be completely abandoned, and by the looks of it for the last ten years. The ancient man then mutters to himself.

"It makes no sense at all, I stared at him in the eye and there was no hint of any magic at all."

Dumbledore thoughts then return to the sorting feast that had just taken place and not being able to sense young Harry's magic ether.

"What has that boy done?"

This wasn't the only problem he was facing. Harry ended up going to Slytherin, his relationship with the Greengrass girl seems even stronger, and to top it all off Sirius is once again free, while Fudge seems to be almost afraid of his own shadow now. Dumbledore absently rubs his right side as he remembers that encounter at the beginning of august.

* * *

*Flashback*

Just as Fudge and Axel arrive at Azkaban, Dumbledore appears with a silent pop. Fudge visibly relaxes and Axel ignores both of their existences while looking up at the moon and stars his arms cross behind his back.

With an amused twinkle in his eye Dumbledore asks in a kind but curious tone.

"So why have you decided to come here Minister Fudge and who is your friend?"

Fudge pulls up some hint of courage and puffs out his chest then replies.

"Dumbledore I would like to introduce you too Axel Cross the Canadian prime minister, And he is here to have Sirius Black released."

Dumbledore eyes widen for a moment in surprise but quickly masks it and responds.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that Sirius Black is a criminal and will be staying where he is. So if that is all you should probably leave at this moment."

For the first time Axel looks to Dumbledore with a bored expression and sighs tiredly.

"You have no authority over one of my citizens, especially when they aren't even given a trial. Not only is this a violation of his human rights but it can also be seen as a declaration of war. So do kindly fuck off."

The last part of this a sadistic grin starts to stretch on to Axel's features as his fingers on his right begin to slowly twitch and preparation.

Dumbledore pales slightly at the threat but then reaches for his wand and speaks to Axel like one would to a child that has been bad.

"I'm sorry but he is a criminal and this is for the greater good as well as for justice."

Axel smirks as he flicks his hand from behind his back. Dumbledore then grimaces in pain for and unknown reason but before ether person can attack the aurors stand in front of the two, While fudge orders Dumbledore to leave or be thrown in to Azkaban himself for threatening to attack a foreign dignitary and undermining his authority as minister.

*flashback end*

* * *

The old wizard cringes that now because of his rash action against the foreign wizard Fudge now believes that he is aiming for a hostile take over of the ministry. Dumbledore then looks over to the perch where Fawkes usually is and ideally where his oldest and most loyal friend had gone off to.

* * *

As Daphne slowly wakes, she looks around they're new room. She sees that Candidam and Hedwig her snowy owl seem to be finally be getting along or at least have started to make peace with each other. She then giggles to herself about some of the petty scalable those two have gotten into since Hedwig had joined they're mismatched little family.

Daphne then lets out a very unladylike squeak come from her lips as Harry surprises her and rolls them both over, so that she is laying on top of him as he whispers huskily is her ear.

"Now what could have you in such a good mood, my beautiful rebel angel?."

Daphne tries to move a bit so she can look into his eyes, but soon regrets the action when she begins to feel the effects it is having from her boyfriend pressed in to her thigh. She can then almost hear the grin in his voice as he slowly moves his right hand up. A single finger trails her soft creamy skin , till it softly brushes the underside of her right breast.

"As much fun as we could have, now isn't the time. After all we need to meet up with our friends an see if they have been slacking at all."

Harry then rolls them both over, and then gets out of made to make his towards the bathroom.

As Harry enters the bathroom Daphne huffs in frustration. she then softly blows a stray lock of golden blonde hair out of her face then whispers to herself.

"Jerk, and he calls me a tease."

Daphne smirks devilishly to herself before getting out of bed, she walks over to her truck and opens it. Then looks in annoyance at her robes but quickly gives a shakes her head.

"Best not think of how stupid it is to come to school on a Friday night while classes wont start till Monday."

Daphne then walks over to the two sleeping birds, and she smiles as she strokes the feathers of the two polar opposites. Until she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his chest, Harry's warm breath caresses her ear, causing her to lean her head back on to his shoulder as he chuckles.

"So how does it feel to be back at Hogwarts."

Daphne turns in his arms so she can look at him and smiles brightly only for him.

"It's even better now that I have you to sleep beside me and keep me company."

She then leans up to kiss him on the lips. as they kiss Daphne thinks of a bit of payback that goes though her head and she nips at his bottom lip pulling it gently as she breaks the kiss. She then lets go of his lip and ducks under his arms and out of his hold.

Daphne slowly saunters towards the bathroom, her hips giving that little extra swing that she knows drives him mad, her panties slowly fall to the ground and she then steps out of them as she reaches the door. Just as she reaches the open doorway she strips from the dress shit she stole from Harry then undoes the clasp of her bra letting it fall to the floor. She then looks back just a bit and winks at him before closing and locking the door.

Harry watches her little strip tease with an undivided attention, his heart rate picks up and his breath catches when he sees her black satin bra falls to the ground. However once the door closes his trance is broken and he shakes his head.

Harry is just about button up a black with silver trim silk dress shirt as Daphne exits the bathroom her hair still a little damp with a few drops of water falling off the tips, Her flawless body clad in nothing but a towel and the tattooed blue snowflake with a pair of black and red angel wings folded around it proudly displayed at the beginning of her cleavage.

Daphne smirks at her boyfriends shell shocked expression. It never ceases to both amuse her and make her very proud with how she can make him go absolutely speechless. Daphne then walks over and digs through her trunk for a minute till she finds a black with deep red trim bra and panty set, she then stands up and uses a simple switching spell, by switching the towel and air around her with the underwear

Harry raises an eyebrow at her spell casting that has gone up leaps and bounds within just the two months of training from Gabriel.

Daphne then turns her head to the side and smiles at him while he just shakes his head. Daphne then puts a finger to her lips as she ponders what to wear, she eventually chooses a simple white blouse and black skirt with her dragon hide boots.

Harry looks her up and down appreciatively. He then smirks as he walks up to her. Harry leans his head down and then captures her lips with own in a searing kiss, but before it can go any further he moves his head to her ear and give it a soft nip then huskily whispers.

"We are going out to the forest to play tonight love."

Daphne grins at the thought of Tails and Umbra playing and causing some mischief in the forest.

For a couple minutes the pair stay locked in their embrace, till they're stomachs make their displeasure and hunger known. They both start to snicker at the mood killer but Harry then release the girl and holds out his hand.

"Will my rebel angel join me for breakfast."

Daphne smiles softly at him then reaches out to take his offered hand before replying.

"with pleasure my fallen prince."

The couple then heads to the entrance, to the common area that only has a small amount of students in it ether trying to read a head or talking amongst themselves. They completely ignore the two as they leave to go have breakfast.

* * *

The halls to the great hall are deserted as the student are most likely ether having breakfast, slacking off with freinds before school starts Monday. Or like most of a Ravenclaws and some of the Slytherins are trying to get a head of the rest of their peers.

As the two enter the great hall they see both Tracy and Blaise at the Slytherin table and are about to go over to them, however Harry then catches in the corner of his eye the twins sitting with the Longbottom heir at the Griffindor table. Harry points it out to Daphne who nods her head slightly and they then make their way to the griffindor table much to the halls confusion and shock.

The couple sits on ether side of the Longbottom heir much his unease, and in front of the twins. Harry then throws and casual arms around the guys shoulders and says cheerfully.

"Hello heir Longbottom it's nice to finally meet you. My name Hadrian Lefay. how ever I do believe that your family knows me better as Harry Potter."

Nevile looks rather confused cause both the Potters and Longbottoms have been brothers in arms for centuries, how ever the last he had heard was that the Potter heir had been kidnapped. He then stammers out shyly.

"Uh..hi my...name. is. Nevile its nice to.. meet you."

Nevile quickly turns at the soft bell like giggle on the other side of him.

Daphne grins then places one arm on the table and leans her head on the open palm. While her other absently plays with the sapphire cross that is around her neck and watches in amusement as Nevile shifts in his seat awkwardly.

Nevile looks at Daphne and it unnerves him even more because he has never once heard the ice princess laugh let alone has she ever smiled before. His thoughts are quickly interrupted by one of the twins.

"Don't worry mate we where all freaked out when we had first heard her laugh but you do get use to it...eventually."

Daphne glares at the two with only a hint of coldness before returning her focus back to Nevile and Harry.

"Don't let Harry frighten you, inside he's as cute as a soft plush fox. By the way my name is Daphne Lumisade. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance."

She then hold out the hand that had been ideally playing twiddling with her cross for him to take.

Nevile takes the offered hand and by pure blood customs kisses the knuckle with a lot of nervousness. The fact being because of Daphne's reputation as one of the most desired girls in the school, and from the beginning last year as being as cold and dangerous as she is beautiful. He soon realizes something that she had said and hesitatingly asks.

"It's nice to meet you in person as well, but correct me if I'm wrong but Isn't your last name was Greengrass."

Daphne gives a uncaring shrug but keeps her smile even though her eyes start to become a little colder.

"It's a long story. But the short story of it is that I got an apprenticeship and she let me borrow her maiden name for the next three years."

Nevile doesn't know what to say but Harry decides to add his own two cents.

"Be careful Nev she may seem cute and friendly but she can be as ferocious as some of the most fearsome wolves of hell."

Daphne looks over Nevile's shoulder at Harry then very maturely sticks out her tongue at him.

Harry chuckles and a hint of flirtation and cheekiness replies.

"Now love, I can think of some much better uses for that lovely tongue of yours."

After Harry says that everyone around them mouths drop. Soon the Whispers and muttering is heard throughout the table and then the hall. Then a yell from right behind the couple is heard.

"Holy shite, did you just say that to Daphne. Do you have a death wish, she has hexed guys for a lot less."

Daphne starts to blush even more at the familiar voice of her best friend. She then reaches past Nevile and pinches Harry's arm hard enough for him to yelp in pain.

Tracy, Blaise, and Astoria snicker and then Astoria comments.

"You know you deserved that Hadrian."

Harry rubs his arm and mock glares at an innocent looking Daphne. He then turns to face the other three grinning snakes.

"Tori you know that you can call me Harry right. After all we will eventually be family whether you end up agreeing to marry my cousin or when I marry your sister."

The two other Slytherins and Nevile are speechless while even more whispers and gossip about this news starts to spread.

Daphne looks at Harry with the brightest and warmest smile as her eyes shine just as brightly. She then blows him a kiss before standing and grabing her little sister and best friend for a private girl talk back in the dorms.

They both follow her silently as Daphne drags them, Tracy's mouth is still hanging open in shock, while Astoria is almost bouncing in glee.

After the three girls exit the great hall Harry then stands up and addresses the rest of the guys sitting or standing around him.

"Well I'm bored so lets go see how much you three have learned from the old guys and also how much Mr. Zabini knows."

Draco who had arrived just as Daphne had dragged her sister and friend away quickly realized that today was already not going to be a good day.

Harry then notices him and grins viciously.

"On second thought you five are going to entertain me."

Draco pales, the twins look at each other in some concern while Blaise grins.

Harry then starts to walk out followed by Blaise while Nevile and George are right behind and Fred is dragging Draco out by his robes much the the boys growing unrest.

Just as all five reach the doors to exit the great hall Dumbledore stands from the head table and asks.

Harry my boy I would like to have a few words in private if you would follow me."

Harry looks behind him at Dumbledore, his eyes start to glow for a moment but he suppresses his magic and responds coldly.

"Sorry sir but we aren't that close so I ask that you have the curtisy to call me heir Lefay. Secondly I'm not your boy so don't call me that ever again, and finally It's a Saturday and school doesn't even start till Monday so if you need anything go talk to my legal guardian."

With that said Harry walks out of the great hall with the other five following closely behind him.

* * *

They walk in silence until they reach the other side of the black lake,Harry then looks at the others and says cheerfully.

"So the rules are simple. No magic or weapons of any sort, besides that anything goes."

Harry then bends his knees with his right out in front, His left fist is tucked tightly in his side and his right takes claw like look in front of his chest. Harry then barks out.

"Well come at me let us dance!"

* * *

Back with the girls they make their way back to the Slytherin common room, but but soon run in to Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. Nott smirks and walks up to Daphne casually eying her body like a piece of meat. She completely ignores him walking right pass with out even looking at the boy. Nott how ever grabs her arm and forces her to look at him.

Her sister and Tracy try and help but Crabbe and Goyle stand threatening in they're way.

Nott smirks at her cold glare and unconsciously licks his lips as he look at her body again.

"You know once we marry Greengrass that glare is the first thing I'll break from you."

Daphne's eyes then start to glow a snow white as the specs of sliver start to bleed more in to the blue as her lips stretch in to a maniacal grin.

"Oh Nott, all that inbreeding and sucking off your precious dark lord seems to have made you even stupider then you where last year."

Nott glares at the girl in rage then he hisses out darkly.

"Watch your mouth you bitch or I'll break you and make you in to a whore for our dark l-."

Nott wasn't even able to finish off his rant or threat before he was thrown across the room with a tremendous force. All the occupants of the room wince at loud impact and stare wide eyed at the small indent Nott's body made in the wall then look to Daphne who simply flicks her hair and walks with a care for what just happened or even a look backwards. The room then looks back at Nott and notice that it almost seems like his whole body's top layer of skin is frozen.

Daphne with out turning around barks out coldly.

"One of you should take the inbreed shite to the infirmary before his entire body becomes frost bitten."

One of the seventh years who is standing in front of her is about to ask what she had just done but quickly backs off at the absolutely savage and feral look in her eyes. He then nods his head and walks pass her and throws Nott's unconscious body over his shoulder and makes his way out.

Daphne then turns to the other three peons and growls.

"Run rabbits or I'll hunt you next."

The others take off towards the exit pushing each other out of the way to get away from Daphne faster.

Daphne then stares coldly at the rest the room for a second but them storms off towards the girls dorm. Her sister and Tracy quickly follow her silently.

* * *

Once they reach the room the Tracy and Daphne where suppose to be sharing this year Daphne throws herself on to the extra, bed and a hellish growl bubbles in her chest.

Tracy and Astoria sit on the other bed and remain silent for a few minutes waiting for Daphne to calm herself down. soon after another growl come out from Daphne causing the other two girls to wince at the sound.

"By Morgana I'll crush him then toss his remains into then wind, then after I'll drag his soul to the deepest pits of hell."

The other two girls eyes widen. Then Tracy exclaims loudly.

What the fuck was that Daph."

Daphne's breath soon evens out and then sits up to look at the two other girls. They for only a moment see a slitted glowing crimson pupil. Daphne reaches for lock of her hair and twirls it on her finger still looking pissed but with hint of embarrassment and replies.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you you two. But Umbra despise any male that is seen as a threat touch us."

The two other girls in the room look at each other in confusion, then they turn back to Daphne and ask is unison.

"Who?"

Daphne smiles in pride then stands up and walks over to the vanity mirror and sits down. She tilts her head from one side to the other in thought.

"Umbra is the name Harry gave my animagus form."

The other two look even more shocked as mouths drop. But before they can ask anymore question Daphne asks seriously.

"What do you two think should I put it in a bun, a simple ponytail, or maybe an elegant braid."

This pulls the two girls from they're stupor and Tracy exclaims.

"You can't just spring on us that you have an animagus form then completely change the subject to your hair."

Daphne turns her head to looks at her best freinds with innocent eyes and a slight pout.

"Oh, and why not at this moment this topic seem much more important since I have a date tonight with Harry."

Astoria squeals in joy and proceeds to tackle hug her older sister.

Daphne is surprised but hugs Astoria back none the less. Her features soften as the younger girls starts to ask questions about Harry and how he is as a boyfriend.

Tracy is absolutely shocked at the massive change in her best friend and then thinks to herself.

'What the hell for as long as I have known her Daph has never pouted or even cared about things like her hair. In the last day I seen her smile more then even the last four yours combined then there is that thing with Nott was even more brutal and ruthless then anything she has ever done before.'

Tracy's thought are then interrupted by Daphne asking.

"So what are you thinking about so hard Trace?"

Tracy shakes her head and focuses on the two sisters still on the floor looking at her in curiosity.

"Right now, just trying to wrap my head around the new personality Daph."

Daphne smiles while her sister snickers behind her hand much to Tracy's bewilderment. Astoria then replies cheekily

"That's because Daphy has gotten back her emerald eyed prince and is no longer grumpy."

Daphne huffs at her sister then pokes her the side causing the girl to squeak and jump off her. Daphne then stands back up and brushes her skirt of dust, then she sits back at the vanity.

"Tori you aren't funny and I wasn't that bad."

The other two look at each other with a raised eyebrow and reply at the same time in a sarcastic tone.

"Sure you weren't."

Both of them start laughing when Daphne glares at them, then huffs in annoyance. She soon refocuses on her hair, she contemplates silently for a bit then pulls out a emerald green ribbon to weave around in her ponytail. Daphne stands up and does a small twirl and her ponytail falls softly over her shoulder.

"Well what do you two think."

The other two nod in approval and Astoria comments.

"You look very pretty sis, Harry is going to love it."

Daphne nods and walks past them gently patting her sisters head as she walks by to the door. As Daphne walks out of the common room, she ignores the students that are left gawking behind her.

Tracy and Astoria watch in amusement as some of the girls glare in jealousy then smack their boyfriends in the back of the head of the arm to get they're attention . The two girls snicker at this, then Astoria speaks up for everyone in the common room to hear.

"You do realize my sister is dating Lefay right and I'm guessing most of you saw or already heard about what she did to Nott. So unless you think you can take on some that may or may not have access to Morgana Lefay's knowledge, I wish you luck."

With that the two girls head out to follow Daphne, leaving a room of pale faces. Tracy and Astoria quickly catch up to Daphne as they make their way toward finding they're boyfriends.

* * *

Back with the boys at the black lake, Nevile and Draco are on they're back back groaning, the twins are surprisingly still standing even if barely with some small bruises starting appear. While Blaise is face first in the ground the only reason they know he is alive is because of the slight twitching.

Harry breath is heavy and looks to be standing on his last leg as well.

The twins glance at each other then charge at him.

Harry braces himself and when Fred throws a right hook, Harry grabs his fist then with his other hand grabs Fred's arm and spins him into his brother.

Both twins tumble to the ground in a pile of limbs panting heavily unable to get back up.

Harry watches for a few seconds and when none of his opponents look to be trying to stand back up. Harry falls to the ground on his ass, his arms planted behind him to keep him from falling on to his back, his breath is ragged in exhaustion then grins at everyone.

"Well that was fun who's up for round two?"

A courses of no is heard around him and Blaise tiredly lift his arm to flip him the bird, before his arm fall back to the ground as another groan comes from him. Blaise flips himself on to his back after four failed attempts. He then wheezes out.

"Who's bright idea was this again."

Draco winces and answers.

"It was Hadrian's idea to have a light spar, but it was your idea a head like a bloody Griff simply because and I quote. 'His godfather is a mutt for what he is doing with my mother.' I mean really that is the stupidest thing I ever heard. You don't see me picking a fight with Snape.

Nevile groans as he tries to sit up and glare at Draco.

"Hey I resent that remark weasel. Not all Griff's run with out thinking."

Draco scoffs at that, then returns the glare and growls.

"I swear the next person that calls me that is getting cursed."

A feminine voice rings out behind with a bell like laugh.

"Who are you going to curse baby weasel."

Draco snaps his head back and glares at the voice only to pale at the devilish grin spread across Daphne's face.

"You know that's not much of a glare you got their Dracy, now why would you want to go pick a fight with professor Snape?"

She then looks around and sees all the guys in different states of exhaustion, but turns her head when she hear Draco speak.

"What was that Draco I didn't hear you?"

Draco looks at Daphne amused grins grumbles a bit more then say louder for everyone in the clearing to hear.

"for the last week Snape has been some what seeing my mother. Happy now!"

The clearing is shocked and then starts to snicker at that unfortunate news. Draco groans again and falls into a heap at this muttering thoughts of revenge.

Daphne then walks over to Harry, Tracy ran over to check on Blaise, and Astoria walked over to Draco and decided to start poking him with her wand in a few different spots. This causes the boy to lazily swipe at her, much to everyone's amusement.

Daphne grins down at her boyfriend and lover who is looking up at her with his lopsided smile, She then leans down to press a soft kiss on his lips.

"So it looks like you all beat each other up pretty good."

Harry shrugs then grabs her hand and pulls her gently into his lap. Daphne squirms and wiggles to get comfy then the group of fifth years plus two, seventh years start talking until the sun starts to set in the horizon.

Dinner was a slow affair with the only eventful thing being Harry telling Umbridge to go eat flies and he will not be starting his detentions until the school year actually starts.

She looked about ready to shout at him, when she all of a sudden dropped into her plate of food. Her snores interestingly enough sounded like a croaking toad.

Later that night Daphne had to forcefully drag Harry from the castle after hearing what Nott had said and tried to do. Daphne grin sadistically and told him the spell she had used and Harry soon sported the very same sadistic type grin. He then firmly kissed her on the lips in the middle of the common room, everyone wisely choose not to say anything at all.

* * *

Once the couple got to the mouth of the forest the two transformed into Tails and Umbra.

Umbra walks up to tails and licks his nose, then turns letting her tail brush his muzzle and bolts into the forest that is in front of them.

A foxy grin stretches across tails muzzle as he chases after the hellhound.

A few minutes of running in the forest Umbra looks behind her, thinking that tails is casing her. However she doesn't see the kitsune anywhere around, she stops and looks around slowly taking all the sights and smell in.

But as soon as Umbra stops Tails pounce and tackles her to the ground.

Umbra looks up at the kitsune's proud expression and rolls her eyes. She then uses her tail to wrap around his left back leg as revenge and flips them.

Tails very much shocked by this, while the hellhound that is now standing above him has a very smug look.

As She leans down to nuzzle the side of his neck, Umbra then tilts her head back and gives a loud howl in victory before continuing to nuzzle her mates neck. She softly nips at the skin under his black and silver fur.

Tails for his part softly licks the side of her head.

The moon slowly lifts higher into the black star lit sky, and soon both animals are bathed in its light. Umbra is no longer on top of tails, but laying on the ground with the kitsune. They're tails intertwined, Tails head is resting on top of his and Umbra's paws, while Umbra has her head in the croak of his neck.

Both sigh in content and then close they're eyes to fall into a restful sleep. Both powerful animals fully exhausted from they're playful run through the forest and at peace under the full moon above them.

* * *

ya longest chapter to date good job me anyways hope it was worth the wait and check out all the other chapters theirs a bit more content and lots of edits anyways till next chapter read and review I like them it makes writing this story worth while.

Lumisade is Finnish for snowfall roughly

Umbra is Latin for shadow


	21. Chapter 21

So here we are the next chapter of this story I was hoping to have this done for when i hit 1000 follows which is honestly better then i thought i would ever hit but unfortunately life has better shit since June. and i have been having trouble coming with ideas and I have been having inspiration for three other stories so look at the end of the chapter for an idea of what they so with out anything the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

Chapter 21

The sun shines through the leaves of the thick forest causing the two animals to stir from there peaceful slumber. They both stretch out their tired limbs and yawn.

Tail's then licks Umbra's nose in greeting before transforming back into his human form. He grins as he crouches down then scratches behind Umbra's ear and kisses the top of her head.

Umbra rolls her eyes at him before pouncing and pushing Harry to the ground. She then gives him a long lick from his jaw to his faded lightning bolt scar; Umbra then noosles into Harry's shoulder and huffs.

Harry then mock glares at the mischievous glint in Umbra's eyes as she turns back into Daphne. Who is now saddling Harry's waist; While her hands are firmly on his chest. She then leans down to kiss him passionately, as Harry tightly wraps his arms around her waist to bring her even closer to him.

After a few minutes the couple then breaks for some much needed air.

Daphne then stands up, and then holds out her right hand for him. Harry then reaches out to her with his right hand. As they touch there is a soft glow of emerald green for Daphne and a midnight sapphire for Harry surrounding their clawed finger.

Once Harry gets back to his feet he then holds out his right arm and asks in a soft voice.

"may I escort my fallen beauty to the great hall for breakfast?"

Daphne looks at Harry and blushes lightly she then smiles coyly before wrapping both arms around his offered one then answers.

"Thank you my black prince."

Harry chuckles while Daphne giggles as they make their way back towards the castle.

* * *

In the infirmary Nott groans in pain as he begins to stir; as the boy begins to regain consciousness and open his eyes slowly. He then shutters and tries to hide from the bright light of the sun shining from the windows directly into his eyes. Nott's attention is soon taken by the voice of madam Pompey.

"Ah Mr. Nott welcome back to the land of the living."

Nott groans then growls out in a raspy voice.

"Wha happen? Where am I?"

madam Pompey clicks her tongue in annoyance as she runs a diagnostic charm on the young man.

"I'm actually not really sure the two students that had brought you to the infirmary didn't say anything; they just dropped onto a bed and ran out as quickly as they could."

She then looks down at the boy with a very stern expression that promises pain if he doesn't answer truthfully.

"Now tell me what happened; and you better be entirely truthful to me Mr. Nott because I have just spent the last twenty-four hours thawing two layers of skin from your entire body."

Before Nott can even open his mouth his mouth to reply, Snape's cold and silky voice is heard on his other side.

"Yes I'm also very interested to hear about this as well since none of my snakes are saying anything on this subject."

Nott pales for a second then growls out in anger.

"That Greengrass bitch did something to me; she needs to be taught a lesson to learn her place in this society."

Both adults look at `Nott with hidden disgust but it is madam Pompey that is the first to bite out.

"Thirty points from Slytherin one weeks detention with mr. Filch for disrespecting a and planing to do harm to a student. Now you are fine to leave so please get out."

Nott scowls at her but keeps silent while seething at the healer in front of him.

Snape then grabs Nott by the arm and drags him out of the infirmary. Snape remains silent as he drags the boy towards his office.

Nott keeps his head down to hide his anger as he thinks of what he is going to do as revenge towards Daphne. As the two come to Snape's office he pushes Nott into a seat in front of his desk then move to the other side and sits as well. Snape then drawls out with a hint of irritation.

"So Nott tell me what exactly happened that you ended up in the medical wing for twenty-four hours?"

Nott looks at Snape and glares heatedly; he then yells out in fury.

"I already told you Daphne Greengrass attacked me when I reminded her of our marriage contract and to stop flirting with that wannabe half-blood."

Snape's eyes never lose there hardness or as he listens to the boy rant. He then finally replies.

"I see, However be that as it may I can already see what will happen to you if you keep acting like an idiotic Griffindor."

Nott continues to glare even more intensely at the professor in front of him. He then grits his teeth and speaks through them slowly.

"She is contracted to me not some jumped up weak half-blood."

Snape sighs a exasperation, He then gives up and waves him off in a silent dismissal with a simple.

"very well but I will not be protecting you or am responsible for your actions. If Lefay or Greengrass decides to hang you from one of the towers due to your own stupidity I will not help you."

Nott stands straight up and slams his hands on to the desk in front of him and hisses out.

"our lord will be hearing about this, and he will help me get that bitch after I offer her to him."

Nott then turns on his heel and leaves Snape's office .

As soon as the door closes Snape conjures a crystal glass and then pours a heavy drink of fire whiskey. He then gulps it down and rubs the bridge 0of his nose then mutters to himself.

"That dunderhead doesn't even realize that the girl is no longer a Greengrass and that the stupid contract is null and void."

* * *

Snape then picks up his Slytherin students schedules, he then heads towards the great hall. A little while later as Snape approaches the main entrance leading to the great hall he sees both Hadrian and Daphne talking in whispers while laughing together. Snape then strides over to the two of them and calls their attention.

The couple looks over to the potions professor, and Daphne greets him with a polite smile before saying."

"good morning professor, how are you today."

Snape nods his head in acceptance before replying.

"And to you as well Ms. Lumisade."

Daphne grins slyly at her head of house, she then elbow her boyfriend in the ribs and gives him a pointed look. Hadrian grunts in pain before holding out his hand to Snape.

"Look Professor I think we might have gotten off on the wrong foot And I want to apologize for defending my mind a little more harshly then I should have. How ever let us put that behind us and at least try to be civil even if its just around Daphne here."

Snape looks shocked at Hadrian s statement but takes the offered hand anyways.

Harry then pulls Snape closer and whispers in to Snape's ear.

"If any of your charges harm Daphne I promise you after I finish with them I will come for you just like you sent Voldemort after my family."

Harry then steps back and grins at Snape; who looks to be getting paler. Harry then in a normal cheery voice says.

"Have a good day professor, we will see you in the great hall and I look forward to your first lesson."

The two teens then walk past him. The only sound Snape hears are the footfalls as they makes there way to the great hall. As the two continue towards the great hall Daphne shakes her head at her boyfriend, but she then notices that he has stopped in the middle of hallway his head tilted in curiosity.

* * *

Harry then turns in to a different direction and walks for a few minutes before he comes to a pale blonde haired girl that is staring absently at the ceiling. Harry stands beside the blonde Ravenclaw and stares up at the ceiling as well.

A few minutes later of quiet surrounds the three till Harry gets bored and turns his head to look at the younger girl and asks.

"So as fascinating as this is why are we staring up at the ceiling."

The girl blinks then stares at Harry dreamily.

"Oh! Hello prince Lefay."

Harry raises an eyebrow at the girl while Daphne looks rather amused. Harry then waves the title off and answers.

"You know you are the first to ever greet me with that title."

The young Ravenclaw tilts her head in confusion.

"Oh, I wonder why. I had thought that it was common knowledge that Lefay was one of three Immortal and royal houses."

Daphne then speaks up for the first time.

"well Luna the only Lefay that was well known was Morgana."

Luna then taps her chin with a finger in thought then she nods her head in acceptance before she replies.

"Yes I suppose your right. Anyways I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness my name is Luna Lovegood its nice to meet you."

Luna then does a small curtsey.

Harry simply chuckles then takes her hand and lightly ghosts his lips on her hand and responds smoothly.

"Please call me Harry. Now why where you looking so intently at the ceiling."

Luna stares at him for a moment then shrugs in an uncaring manner.

"The nargles seem to have taken my shoes and some of my clothes once again."

Both Harry and Daphne look at her curiosity, but Harry is the first to answer.

"hmm, Yes nargles are a rather playful creatures...However it is strange why they would take clothes, they usually like to hide things that are shiny."

Luna's eyes widen a fraction in shock at hearing that piece of information.

Daphne then moves in front of her and hugs the younger girl. She then asks in a soft voice.

"Luna are they still taking your stuff."

Luna stiffens at that but then she relaxes in to Daphne's warm embrace and nods her head.

Daphne rubs her back then helps lead the girl to go get some breakfast, she then shoots a look to Harry of icy furry that screams for retribution.

Harry just nods his head to her and gives off a sharp whistle. Candidam soon emerges from Harry's shadow, and then perches on his shoulder. Harry looks into his familiars eyes, and whispers with with a barely contained furry.

"Find the girls stolen belongings and those responsible."

The raven gives a sharp nod and trills softly, then takes off as Harry heads to the great hall.

* * *

As Daphne and Luna enters the great hall the small amount of students sitting at all four tables is silent as they see the famed ice princess of Slytherin holding Loony Lovegood's shoulder. How ever before anyone can ask any questions they all see her icy death glare set on the Ravenclaw table. The two girls than sit at the Slytherin table and Luna looks around nervously.

None of the students say anything whether that is in fear of the very cold and promise of sufferings that Daphne's eyes show; or just not caring is undetermined.

Daphne sees Luna's nervousness and then pats her on the back. The girl just smiles tightly and starts to eat just as Harry enters the hall with Astoria following right behind him. They then head over to where Daphne and Luna are seated.

As Astoria sees Luna sitting beside her sister, she then looks towards her sister and in silent understanding holds out her hand.

"Hi I'm Astoria Greengrass; Daphne's sister so who are you?"

Luna looks at Astoria for a second then returns the smile with a small one of her own.

"Luna Lovegood it's nice to meet you Astoria."

Recognition dawns on Astoria's face as she starts to talk.

"Oh, your that girl in Ravenclaw that some say is strange. But honestly I could never understand why that is; I mean Harry here is real snake charmer because he can talk to snakes, and my sister has always been able to hide both her thoughts and emotions even from the best legimancy users."

Astoria then leans in close to Luna and in a mock whisper says.

"Want to know a secret? I think only the best of us are really strange."

Luna's eyes widen then she starts giggling uncontrollably and is soon followed by Astoria while Harry and Daphne roll they're eyes at the two but the matching smiles show they're pride in Astoria's simple thought on this matter.

As breakfast comes to an end professor Umbridge waddles down and stands behind Harry. Her fake toad like smile as she speaks.

"Mr. Potter I'm would like to remind you that you have a detention with me tonight and no excuses this time."

harry smirks as he stands up and looks her in the eye as he speaks.

"It's Lefay rupikonna. But Sure I have nothing planned for tonight."

With that he brushes passed the hideous pink abomination, a feral grin crosses his features for a split second then vanishes. As he leaves Daphne, Astoria, and Luna follow him the later two girls are in discussions on different animals and their locations.

Daphne stifles a grin at her sister getting along so well with Luna. The three girls soon reach and enter the library.

Astoria grins and waves at miss. Pince who then gives a small smile and a little wave back.

Daphne looks at her sister questioningly who then just shrugs and quietly says.

"Peace and quiet."

Daphne nods her head in understanding. To this day she still firmly believes her sister should have been a Ravenclaw but then clenches her fist at the thought of Cygnus only accepting Slytherin. She then releases her tightened fist and takes a deep breath then grins at her fathers stupidity at making an invalid contract for her and inadvertently freeing Astoria by making a contract for Malfoy.

'Although.' She muses 'If this had happened last year I would have neutered the ferret and left him in the forbidden forest for all the beasties the feast on.'

Astoria pales slightly at the feral grin her sister has as her canine grows a small bit. She then Squeaks out.

"Daphne you spend to much time with Harry."

Daphne breaks out of her musings and looks down at her sister while asking innocently.

"Hm, why do you say that Tori?"

Astoria gives her a deadpanned look and then answers.

"Because sister you were just grinning like a wild animal stalking its pray."

Daphne continues to look innocent and responds.

"I don't know what you are talking about. Now come on I see my kitsune."

Both younger girls look at Daphne then shake their heads not wanting to debate over this.

* * *

As Daphne walks behind Harry she starts to lightly rub his shoulders.

Harry groans lightly at Daphne's ministrations which causes the girl to softly laughs, she then leans down to kiss the top of his head. Then moves to sit beside him. She pulls the book he was reading and opening it herself.

Harry turns and looks at her then asks.

"Not that I'm complaining love but what was that piece of heaven for?"

Daphne looks him in the eye then lightly smiles and replies with a shrug.

"Felt like it. Can't I do that?"

Harry smirks then grabs her legs and pulls her chair closer and whispers in her ear.

"You know that you can touch me whenever and however you want; I was just curious if there was a special reason for it."

Daphne lightly blushes at her boyfriends insinuation but then grins coyly and chirps happily.

"I might take you up on that offer later, but nope there was no special reason beside you looking tense."

Astoria soon gets bored at her sister and Harry's blatant flirting and asks.

"So is there a reason we are in the library?"

The couple breaks eye contact with each other to look at Astoria Harry then simply replies.

"Well ya we are having a meeting with the others to touch base, and talk about what happened after we had disappeared.

Luna and Astoria look at the couple in mild confusion, but before they are even able to ask Tracy, Blaise and, Draco sit down at the table.

* * *

Draco is the first that notices Luna how ever before he can ask what she is doing here, Astoria then kicks him in the shin under the table and gives him a cold glare that dares him to say something stupid to her new friend. The look once again strangely reminds him of her older sister. Draco sees the glare that promises pain and wisely keeps quiet.

The group stays relatively quiet with the only sound coming from a pages being turned from the book both Harry and Daphne are reading together. A few minutes later a twin call of good morning is soon heard. The group sitting at the table looks towards the sound and see the Weasley twins smiling cheerfully and Neville Longbottom behind them rubbing his hands gently.

Harry looks at the Longbottom heir with a raised eyebrow and asks.

"Whats with Longbottom?"

The twins identical grin grows even bigger then with a mocking bow and they say together.

"Well dark prince, our dear little brother called you a traitor to the Potter name. So little Neville here cold cocked him in the nose. Rather amusing really."

Harry looks at Neville in shock before he softly chuckles at this then stands up holding out his hand.

"Harry Potter-Black it's a pleasure to finally meet you heir Longbottom."

Neville shyly takes the offered hand and meekly says.

"Please Neville is just fine prince Lefay."

Harry raises an eyebrow but then chuckles.

"Very well but call me Harry I'm not that much of a fan of formalities if it is not needed."

Harry then rubs his chin in thought as Neville shyly nods his head.

"However we will have to work on that confidence of yours."

Harry then sits back down and is soon followed by the three lions in front of him.

"Alright now before we begin I would like to introduce you to Luna Lovegood shes a new friend and I hope you all treat her as one of us."

The three Slytherins and lions nod at Luna in greeting and Harry coughs to get all their attentions.

"Now before we actually talk about our lovely summers and the training that the adults gave you guys in more detail I will say this."

Everyone watches Harry and waits for him to continue while he decides how he wants to say the next bit.

"We will need to recruit more people, not to the ravengers but to help deal with the temper tantrum that Voldemort is having. Also from what I have heard Remus was the only real competent defense teacher you have all had, and this year looks no better with a walking pepto bismol bottle that wouldn't know a wand from a stick in the ground."

Fred looks confused and then asks.

"What's a pepto bismol bottle?"

Harry waves him off saying.

"A muggle thing that's pink and helps with digestion. Now lets start this thing off. So what happened when we where carted off by Dumbledore."

* * *

rupikonna- Finnish for toad

so like I said at the beginning I had inspiration lately for three different stories however at this moment I'll only be posting one more.

The first choice was inspired by Thayerblue1's story curse of the Ryugan so it will be a Naruto / Tenjho Tenge crossover. The pairing will be NarutoxHinataxMaya it wont be a harem. Naruto will have two bloodlines one being his moms chains and I'll be giving the Namikazi the dragon fist which is The main character Nagi Souichiro's ability from Tenjho Tenge.

The second option is a different fairy tale story the pairing will be NatusxMirajane. the basic story is that Natsu is the same age as Laxus, Mira and Erza and a sky godslayer instead of a fire dragonslayer. the power of the sky godslayer in the best way is merging the Vongola rings from kyouka hitman reborn. with this different magic I'll be giving him a brother-sister relationship with Wendy so he will meet her once grandeeney disappears and a rivalry with Laxus.

The third and final story idea I have so far is a Akame ga kill the pairing will be TatsumixEsdeath how ever I might have it as Akame as well later on. The big point of this story is that I don't think I have seen this one done before but Tatsumi is the first son of the emperor but the prime minister ordered his assassination because he knows that Tatsumi will never be manipulated. He already has a teigu which is one of the three royal imperial arms called Tsukuyomi the illusionary blade. Tatsumi was saved by an old general and trained to get his revenge on the people that wronged him, his country, and have turned his little brother into a puppet.

These are just the idea basics so i'll be putting a poll up and hopefully by mid month ill have an idea of what one you the readers want me to start on. so review the chapter and ether vote on the poll that is on my profile or pm please.


	22. Chapter 22

It's long awaited but here it is chapter 22. I truly hope that it was worth the wait and helps explain what happened for some of the summer.

* * *

Chapter 22

Draco looks around and sees everyone looking at him so with a sigh, he then starts by explaining about going to the Greengrass manor hoping to rescue Daphne and picking up Astoria. Daphne raises an eyebrow then nods and gives him a tiny smile as her thanks for the caring thought. Draco shrugs embarrassingly then continues to explain how Cygnus ha tired to hire some mercs to hunt down Daphne and that two of them told him 'fuck no.'

Harry nods at this then goes on to explain.

"Yes, we had heard that Michael and Raphael had gone there at someones request."

The group of students except for Daphne looks at him in confusion. The Draco asks questioningly.

"Who are they?"

Harry actually looks up from his book and answers like it's nothing big.

They are another two of the five highest ranking members of celestial. Michael is Luciferel's actually little brother and the master of fire, and Raphael all I know for sure is he's insanely smart and enjoys research and development, and he is a master of wind and air."

Harry shrugs as almost everyone has their jaws open. The group then looks at Daphne who is calmly filing her nails while leaning into Harry's side.

"As for the other two we did meet them during our little adventure over summer."

Daphne examines her nails for a second before looking at the group and nods her then taps at her chin in thought.

"Yes, I believe they where Demetri the butcher and Han of the quiet wind."

The others stare at the couple in silent shock for a minute then Darco exclaims.

"How did you two manage to get away? Mom said they felt to be almost as strong as Dumbledore!"

Daphne and Harry both shrug at the same time, and Daphne answers.

"They where where looking for Daphne Elisa Greengrass, by the time they found us I had already Changed my name to Daphne Alexis Lumisade. Granted they did try to grab me, but luckily my new friend felt my distress, and fear then sent him to a watery grave. Han saw this and got the fuck out of there."

Luna who has remained quiet this whole time and simply observed nods and smiles dreamily then says.

"Lumisade It's a fitting name for a mistress of water and ice."

Daphne and Harry turn to look at each other then back to Luna in surprise as Daphne asks.

"Luna how do you know that?"

Luna tilts her head absently and simply replies dreamily.

"That has generally always been what the witches that take Gabriel's mark have been masters of."

The two angel apprentices eyes widen at her comment then Harry asks in confusion.

"Luna how do you know Daph here has the mark of Gabriel?"

Luna's dreamy look starts to slip away but still she replies truthfully.

"That is because I can can it in her magic. Just like I can see see Luciferel's mark on you."

Luna's dreamy look then completely slips away as she lowers her head and looks at the ground, quietly waiting for these people to start calling her loony as well. A few minutes of silence besides the shuffling sounds of chair later, Luna then feels two sets of arm wrapped around her. When she finally looks up the first thing she sees is Harry leaning on the table in front of her with his arms crossed a smirk softy playing on his lips. Luna then looks to both sides of herself and sees Daphne standing with her arms wrapped comfortingly around her head and neck, while Astoria is hugging her tightly. The younger girl then feels a hand on her shoulder and looks up to the face of Neville Longbottom smiling rather shyly at her. The shy lion then speaks quietly.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, and I hope we can be freinds."

Luna then smiles brightly and nods her head as well as she can with Daphne still holding her. She then then turn her attention back to Harry, who looks to be searching for something.

As Harry looks at Luna lost in thought he then hears the soft trill of his familiar Candidam. As the raven once again raises itself from his shadow. He breifly glances at her in what some would consider a silent conversation. Harry then nods at the raven before he turns his attention back to Luna and says.

"You know the ability to see both aura and magic is incredibly rare."

Luna once again lowers her head in mild shame and then nods softly.

Harry the reaches out and rubs her head affectionately while smiling softly.

"It must be tough controlling it, and even tougher dealing with everyone thinking your insane. How ever we're your freinds now and we will help in anyway we can. so cheer up and smile. OK?"

Luna once again nods her head rapidly and then glances up. She then gasps loudly as she bows her head in respect.

"Forgive my rudeness my lady I didn't know you were here."

Everyone looks at her in some form of confusion till Harry and Daphne see who the girl is bowing too. The couple then starts to laugh softly.

Candidam then trills happily at the respect being shown and flies over to Luna's shoulder and nudges her cheek to help cheer her up. Luna the starts to giggle lightly at how soft Candidam's feathers are. After the raven elicits a giggle from Luna she trills again before going back to Harry's shoulder as he says to her.

"It seems she has taken a liking to you Luna. You should feel proud only a very small handful of people can say the same."

After he says that he turns his attention to the other who still look to be in shock. Harry sigh and then addresses them all.

"Alright, enough getting distracted. I want to know what exactly happened after you got back from the Greengrass manor."

Draco crosses his arms and leans back in to his chair.

"Well..."

* * *

*Flashback*

As Narcissa appears in front of the black home with both Draco and Astoria who doesn't look at all pleased to be here. The three soon enter the house and are instantly greeted by Remus who quickly users them upstairs, and into the family quarters.

During this walk Remus explains how Molly is very pissed that She and her family still can't enter really any where besides the basement, kitchen and main entrance, or that Ron can no longer even leave the basement.

Astoria looks around with a slight confusion and asks quietly.

"Um excuse me but where are exactly and why haven't I seen any Death eaters yet?"

Remus then looks at the young girl questioningly but before he can correct her, Draco stand in between the two and takes her hand softy.

"I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to explain earlier, but we have no affiliation with the deatheaters or Dumbledore once so ever. Actually none of us but most likely Harry, Daphne, and Sirius know what the end game is. But to put it simply we lied to your father so we could get you away from him and help lighten your sisters worries."

Astoria nods and removes her hand from his then continues to follow behind both Remus and Narcissa. Draco sighs heavily then follows after everyone.

As the group continues to walk in silence, They all continue to think of what could have possibly happened to Daphne and Harry. As they reach the family area they see Tonks and the twins lounging about lazily and talking in general. The four new arrivals sit with them and Narcissa then tells them everything that had happened.

Afterwards Tonks nods and comments on the situation they find themselves in.

"Alright so Daphne wasn't taken back home by Fawkes. So now the question becomes. Where is she? and is she safe?"

everyone then turns and looks at Remus who scratches his chin in deep thought.

"Yes, I think she is, if she isn't back at the Greengrass manor"

The others look at him with some doubt but can only really take his word for it.

Remus then looks over at the new person with them and addresses her for the first time.

"Hello...Astoria right?"

Astoria nods with a trace of a blush and then says.

"Hello professor Lupin. It's nice to see you again."

Remus waves the title off and says sadly.

"I'm no longer your professor. So please just call me Remus or like the rest of the Ravengers. Moony."

Astoria nods shyly but then rebukes.

"You were the best DADA teacher we have had according to almost all of the student body. Also a lot of the females had a crush on you."

Remus just gapes at her then looks away and mumbles.

"Please don't tell Sirius that. That man wont ever let me live it down."

The whole room then starts to laugh at the that.

Narcissa quickly gets the rooms attention before they go off base again by saying.

"Well is also seems that Cygnus has also tried to hire some mercenaries, to try and locate Daphne."

Everyone's eyes widen in surprise and a little worry at this revelation, but Remus replies rather calmly.

"That shouldn't be a problem if they are with who I think they are with."

The rest of the group looks at him in confusion but he simply waves it off as he says.

"We have a few hours till dinner, so I suggest we continue with your mediation and searching for your cores. Astoria you will be going with Narcissa so she can help you with some spell work while I guess I have to start brewing more of that potion."

The teens nod and sit crossed legged to begin their meditation while Astoria follows Narcissa.

* * *

A few hours later Kreacher Appears and announces that dinner is ready for them. The group acknowledges the elf and start to head down to the dinning room, while preparing for a shit show.

As the group enters the dinning room, they see that the Weasley group minus Ron already sitting down and eating their dinner. When Molly looks up and sees the new occupants of the dinning room she glares at them then says loudly.

"What are you all still doing here? This is now the headquarters of the order of the phoenix and you're not a part of it. So leave this minute."

Narcissa raises a delicate eyebrow in mock surprise, while the Weasley twin face palm at their mother complete stupidity; Wondering not for the first time if their grandmother had dropped her on her head one too many times as an infant. The others completely ignore the banshee and sit down just as plates of food appear in front of them. Narcissa then responds coolly after sitting down herself.

"How foolish, you seem to be mistaken. After all I have taken over the wards and ownership of this house, after my cousin being thrown in to Azkaban without any evidence; But I guess that really isn't the point. The point is how ever that I don't care what Dumbledore has to say. Cross me and I'll toss you all out on to the streets where you all belong."

Before Molly can say any thing Aurthur covers her mouth and apologizes as Narcissa levels a death glare at them, Molly reluctantly sits back down and stays silent while inwardly planning to have Dumbledore remove these deatheaters from the house. The remainder of dinner is a quiet affair till the Weasley group starts to stand Narcissa says.

"By the way as my cousin had told you a few day ago, you will be helping Kreacher and by that I mean you will do what ever he tells you too do. If he tells me you are not pulling you weight I will ock you in the basement with your disgusting son, furthermore I expect you too start paying rent. I think a hundred galleons a month each seems fair."

With that she stands and starts to leave followed by the rest of the little group, They leave the Wesley's and Hermione standing in the dinning room gaping like fish.

*End flashback*

* * *

After Draco's explanation Fred just shrugs and then says.

"At first they fought it but once Narcissa banished Dumbledore from the house permanently, and then put our mother in lock down in the basement with our baby brother. They got the message and then the rest fell in to line incredibly quick."

George nods at this then says.

"The only real problem was when Bellatrix stopped by with Sirius and Neville here tried to attack her with Hermione and our baby sister joining in."

Draco actually laughs at that memory as he comments.

"Ya, I especially liked it when aunt Bella started taunting them all then used Granger as a human shield against your sister bat bogey curse. Then got bored and stunned the other two before dropping your sister outside on the steps then dragging Neville's limp body up to the family area."

Neville blushes crimson at that and mutters.

"shes not so bad We had a heart to heart, I forgave her.. Strange thing is she even hugged me and continually apologized while she rocked me side to side."

Harry and Daphne trade grins holding back their snickers as Harry says.

"Ya Bella is awesome and actually a very warm and some what kind person she was just put in to a situation she couldn't handle by herself where she broke unfortunately. She did help me Daphne with our fighting styles in our animal forms. But moving on for now. How was the training that the others put you though."

All of them that where involved from the beginning shrug and Draco responds.

"It was incredibly brutal, but we think that we did alright and at the very least we completed our transformations by the end of it."

The couple nods but then Harry scowls while Daphne grins smugly.

"Yes, you had mentioned that. I'm honestly very disappointed in you Draco you really let my faith in you down mate."

Daphne lightly smacks his arm playfully then says.

"Well I'm proud of the twins, I knew they wouldn't ever let me down."

Everyone looks at the couple with varying looks of confusion then Neville asks.

"Um, what are you two taking about?"

The couple smiles at each other then Daphne sticks her tongue out at him as she winks playfully. Harry sighs then shakes his head in both amusement and exasperation as he answers.

"It's simple really we bet on who would achieve their animagus form first out of these three. Winner got to cuddle with the loser animagus. Needless to say I lost."

Understanding soon dawns on everyone's face while the twins start to snicker. They then say as one.

"Actually we weren't the first to achieve our forms that honor goes to the lovely and incredibly talented witch...Astoria Greengrass and her form a White-tailed hawk."

Daphne laughs joyously and hugs her little sister tightly as she give a mock glare, causing the younger girl to blush as Daphne asks.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a form I would have invited you to come out and play with me and Harry and then we could have brought our familiars as well."

Astoria ducks her head and blushes brighter as she mumbles.

"Sorry sister it just kinda slipped my mind. I was more happy to see that you where OK and safe."

Daphne nods then hugs your sister again, as Draco asks both Daphne and Harry.

"So what happened with you two during the summer."

Harry just shrugs as Daphne then sits beside him again and answers.

"Well as Luna had said I acquired the mark of Gabriel, but just like Harry I had to swear a few different magical oaths so I can't say more then that. After that I was mainly shown how to use this new form of magic and was put in a similar situation as Harry to achieve my animagus form."

She then glares playfully at Harry as he nods then kisses her cheek as he replies.

"Yes but I remember when you did we ended up playing in that winter desert for hours and falling asleep cuddled around each other as in a cave as the warm fire crackled in front of us."

Daphne blushes as she remembers that night fondly. Harry then returns his attention to the rest.

"I was pretty much in the same boat as Daphne minus the animagus transformation till Bella showed up. Well besides the few days in that wasteland we mainly stayed in Finland. With the exception for those ten days that Daphne and Gabriel dragged us to Canada for the Stampede in Calgary, Because Gabriel and apparently Daphne here like that kind of stuff."

Daphne ducks her head sheepishly as she shrugs, she then pokes his side with a teasing smile.

"Don't forget the weekend in Paris when Maria had shanghaied you in to modeling for that fall fashion shoot."

Harry grins then wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Ah yes, how ever I do remember there being an incredibly sexy blonde temptress modeling in everyone of my shots as well."

Daphne blushes lightly at the comment but also smiles in remembrance and she sighs.

"Yes... Good times."

Harry chuckles softly then brings his focus back to the people around him, who all but Luna are gaping at the couples. Harry then scratches his chin.

"Anyways in a nutshell that was out summer."

Daphne then shakes her head as she says.

"You forgot one of the more important things my love."

* * *

*flashback*

Harry tried to loosen the green and black tie around his neck, but once again Daphne turns him to face her and fixes it for the tenth time. She softly whispers in his ear.

"Stop it, and calm down at east for me..please."

Harry smiles nervously at the blonde haired beauty in front of him as he leans down to kiss her. He then silently takes in her appearance feeling slightly intoxicated by it.

Daphne who is wearing a dark blue strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugs her figure perfectly and gracefully. The skirt stops just below the knees. She looks up in to Harry's eyes and smiles; she then stands on her tiptoes and kisses him lightly on the lips as she whispers.

"Happy birthday Harry."

Harry softly smirks at her and then returns the kiss with one of his own before holding out his arm in a silent request.

Daphne then nods and wraps both hands in his offered arm. The couple silently make their way in to the ballroom. As they enter the room goes queit as the couple heads towards the head table where Axel Cross, his wife Maria Cross, Luciferel, and Gabriel are sitting waiting for the two of them. The couple then bows and curtsy's respectfully, as Axel then stands and addresses the room.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming tonight. Now this must seem strange to have a ball at this time but please think of it as a mix of celebrations. Because not only is it this young mans birthday, but he has also asked this beautiful young woman to marry him when they become of age, and finally with their help the celestial has found new evidence of the existence of the lost city MU."

Clapping is heard across the room for a few moment; as some people are quietly whispering about the possibilities for MU when it is actually found. Axel then raises his hands and returns a quiet order to the ballroom.

"Now without further adu let this celebration begin."

This is punctuated with more clapping and like magic the food appears in front of everyone. The dinner was a simple eight ounce fillet Mignon with herb garlic mashed potatoes and maple glazed carrots/asparagus drizzled over the beef is a rich veal jus. After the plates are cleared away Axel stands up to address the ball one last time.

"Now that all our stomachs are full I would like to welcome everyone to dance, mingled drink and most importantly have fun!"

The music then starts as Axel turns to his wife asking for a dance. while some of the other take this as their cue to ask their dates to dance, others soon start to mingle and discuss many different topics of interest.

Harry stands up and turns to Daphne, never taking his eyes off her own he gives her an elegant bow and asks.

"Would my beautiful light do me the honor of this dance?"

Daphne smiles at him as she delicately places her hand in to his out stretched hand then responds.

"It would be my pleasure my handsome darkness."

Harry then leads her out to the floor and twirls her, he then pulls her close as the two become lost in each others eyes and the music. Time soon loses all meaning as the couple slowly dance is each others arms. The trance is broken after the fourth song and Luciferel asks Daphne for a dance while Gabriel requests Harry to dance with her.

Much later that evening as all the balls quests begin to leave the two celestial s and their apprentices are sitting at a table on the far end of the room discussing the plans for August.

"As you both know Bella is free and is being looked after by Raphael, and hopefully will be is good enough shape to start your training in animagus combat by the end of the week."

The two teens nod then Daphne tries to stifle a yawn.

Gabriel smirks and tells the two, too go home and go to bed.

As the two teens leave Harry takes Daphne's hand and kisses it while smiling and whispers.

"Thank you for this night Daph, you have made it so much more enjoyable."

He then stands up just enough to crash his lips in to her own soft crimson lips in a passionate kiss not caring who might be watching.

*Flashback end*

* * *

All three girls give a heartfelt sigh and then excitedly ask Daphne to see the ring. While the guys start mocking playful coos at the two. They soon stop at the dark glares from both Daphne and Harry, while Daphne happily shows the three girls the ring that is hidden with a very powerful disillusionment charm and notice-me -not charm. Tracy and and Astoria squeal in excitement and the thought of being able to plan a wedding in the near future.

While the guys congratulate Harry, Neville and Draco are the first to pay him on the back while Blaise just shakes his hand. Luna remains quiet not knowing any of them for very long but is soon brought in to the girls conversation. For the rest of the afternoon the group stays in the library till dinner, talking and quietly planning what they are going to do next.

* * *

And there you have it please review or Pm me with any questions you have but to answer some of the few that I will mostly get Daphne's familiar will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as the long await confrontation between Harry and umbridge. I have put a hint at what the end game plan is some where in this chapter and I lastly what Harry and Daphne call each other in the flashback has some significance to their familiars so take a guess.


	23. Chapter 23

So here it is, I honestly cant believe that it has already been a year and I'm shocked at how well received this story has been when I first started this I wanted to just do a Haphne pairing because I like it and cause their weren't all that many of them so that you from the bottom of my heart for making this so much fun to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter as many people I'm sure have been waiting for as Harry faces off versus Umbridge and I hope that you like my take on it. With out further adieu enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 23:

Dinner was a simple affair with Harry and Daphne bringing Luna over to the Slytherin table. At first she was hesitant about it until Daphne takes her hand and lightly squeezes it while giving her a reassuring smile. Luna soon returns the smile and nods her head. Just as they sit down one of the older snakes looks to be about to say something, but the ice cold glare that promises intense suffering from Daphne shuts him up.

Astoria then lightly nudges Luna's shoulder and grins at her new friend smugly.

"See told you that the snake pit wasn't so bad."

Luna shrugs but nods her head before she retorts with.

"To be fair we have two guardian angels watching us."

Astoria nods at this as well the replies cheerfully.

"Yep an angel sister for me, and a demon big brother for you."

Astoria then flinches as a pea lightly hits her cheek. She looks around to see That Harry giving her a mock glare.

"please don't put him in the same category as them. After all he is the stories depict him as the father of demon's and so very much more."

Harry then grins at Luna and asks rather innocently.

"You don't think I'm a demon...Right?"

For her part Luna covers her mouth to stifle a few giggles and quickly shakes her head side to side.

Harry then shoots Astoria a smug look that shouts 'Told you so' before he goes back to eating dinner.

Astoria leans in and softly whispers for only Luna to hear.

"Did you notice how he didn't deny the older brother part of the comment?"

This time Luna actually bows her to refocus on her dinner and to hide the soft blush growing on her cheeks.

* * *

It is later that evening when Harry had to leave the Slytherin common room for his detention with professor Umbridge; he then grins savagely at the thoughts of what may happen tonight. He soon reaches her office and knocks on the door continually until Umbridge answers already looking annoyed at being kept waiting and the constant knocking.

"Your ten minutes late. Maybe I should give you another week of detention."

Harry just shrugs as he pushes passed her and coolly responds.

"I got lost not like you people give out maps and I've only been here two days.. Dumb ass."

Umbridge looks surprised at his response but refrains from saying anything as she decides his detention will have the insolent boy learn his place. She then walks around her desk and sits in front of him; before she can say anything though Harry asks.

"So what will I be doing for detention professor?"

Umbridge gives him one of her sickly sweet smiles as she responds.

"Why my dear child you will be doing lines."

She then reaches in to her desk and pulls out a red feather quill and hands it to him.

Harry raises an eyebrow at the quill but leans over to take it from her with his right hand. As Harry takes the quil he lightly scrapes Umbridge drawing almost a minuscule amount of blood and mutters something under his breath that Umbridge fails to hear.

Umbridge continues to look at him with her smile still in place as Harry takes a small breath before asking.

"What do you want me to write and how many times?"

If possible Umbridge's smile become even more sickening.

"How about 'I will respect me betters.' And just until the message sicks in should be fine."

Harry's eye twitches but he starts to write on the parchment he was given. He writes it a few times before Umbridge's right hand twitches. However She ignores it and continues to write on a separate piece of parchment. It only takes Harry writing ' I will respect my better.' Two more times before umbridge looks at her right hand, and what she sees causes her eyes to widen. Because carved in to it is 'I will respect my betters.' Her head snaps up but before she can grab her wand Harry flicks his wrist and hisses in parseltongue.

§Incarsaruss.§

As soon as the incantation leaves his lips tick black wire wraps and binds the pink professor to her chair. Harry then stands up his mask of aloofness drops and a feral smirk stretches his lips; he then leans forward.

"I hope the message is beginning to sink in Cause the next time I find out you used this thing on anyone else, I'll have you crucified, then left to rot naked in the middle of diagon ally with a different message carved across your entire body."

Harry then waves his hand silencing the toad. Then he stabs the red quill through the piece of parchment which cause a hole to be permanently carved in to Umbridge's hand. After this Harry turns on his heel and walks out the door leaving the wannabe professor trapped to her chair, bleeding from her hand and the hole seems to be going deeper and deeper and silenced.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, Daphne is the first to awake this time and looks down to see her boyfriend tightly hugging her waist while his head is nestled in her breasts. A content smile playing on his lips. She grins to herself then transforms into Umbra. She lightly pounces on him, then starts with licking his entire face, This illicit's a soft groan of displeasure at being woken up. Umbra then moves back a bit and starts to dig her nose and paws underneath him while cutely whining.

Harry growls in annoyance before he rolls over and quickly wraps the playful helhound in the blankets, and then kisses her nose before getting up and going to the washroom.

As soon as Harry Enters the ensuite Umbra transforms back in to Daphne and starts madly giggling to herself. Once she gets control of her giggles she rolls out of bed then starts to look through her bag to make sure everything is in there for the first day of classes .

* * *

As the couple sits at the Ravenclaw table in front of Luna they greet her a good morning and start to eat while ignoring everyone staring at them in shock.

Luna then tells Harry to thank his familiar for getting all her stuff back and even protecting it from the nargles. Both Harry and Daphne grin at the girl then Harry says loudly for the table to hear.

"No problem Luna. though Candidam says that the next person who tries might lose an eye or two."

The whole table pales at that since they all saw what had happened too the two fifth years that tried to take her stuff and called her loony late last night. Needless to say the entire Ravenclaw table gained a very healthy fear of the demonic looking crow that had been perched on Luna's shoulder that night.

Just as the couple finishes breakfast Snape comes and stands behind the two and says.

"Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Potter your schedules for the year. Also Professor Dumbledore requests your presence after class today. The password in ice mice."

Harry raises a brow then takes his schedule from Snape. He quickly skims through it then responds absently.

"It's Lefay professor and not to be rude but the hell is this I didn't even put deviation on my choice selection."

Snape stares at him coldly, but responds smoothly.

"Yes the headmaster thought it was a typo and you meant to put it as your first choice."

Daphne snorts disdainfully at this and says coldly.

"Why would he want to take that fraud of a class, after all only the lazy or incompetent simpletons take that class."

Snape gives her a small glance with only a very small hint of a smirk on his lips. He then turn back to look at Harry.

"Be that as it may it is the class you have been given."

Harry stares at him unblinkingly for a moment before he shrugs, Thinking he won that argument Snape turns and leaves while his robes billow behind him.

Daphne turns to face Harry shocked that he had caved so easily to Snape, only she the sees his light smirks and rebellion shining in his eyes.

Harry then leans in and whispers in her ear.

"Don't worry I'll be skipping that class and attending ancient runes with you."

Daphne grins and pecks his lips. Just then the mail owls fly in an drop off letters and the daily prophet. An owl then drops in between the couple. They see the scarlet envelope that then comes alive.

"Ha-."

Before the howler can even utter a single syllable it bursts into black and emerald flames. The whole hall gasps at the display of wandless magic except for four Slytherins and a Ravenclaw.

Harry then stands up with Daphne at his side. The two walk over to the Griffindor table where the target of his current annoyance is shoveling food in to his mouth like a pig from a farm with no sign of stopping. Ron looks up just in time to feel a hand push his face in to his plate of half eaten food.

"Hello Ronald, I'll be quick about this since holding up this illusion for so many people is quiet tiring.. The next time you mother tries to send me a howler I'll send her one of your body parts. I'll start with a finger and well I hope you get the idea. Are we clear?"

Ron growls but the pressure of Harry's grip keeps him in place. Harry then releases him and starts to walk away. Ron quickly stands up not noticing the black and purple rose petals fade out of existence. He then pulls out his wand , but before he can even utter a spell his wand is ripped out of his hand and into the waiting hand of professor Mcgonagall.

"Mr. Weasley that is enough, That will be twenty five points from Griffindor and a weeks of detention with Mr. filch for attempting to attack an unarmed student."

Ron the turns as red as his hair and points at Harry and shouts.

"He attacked me first, but I guess no one cares since he is famous Professor Mcgonagall looks surprised at the boys out burst but responds coldly.

"That will be another fifteen points for yelling at a teacher and falsely accusing a fellow student Mr. Lefay and Miss. Greengrass simply came to say good morning to their freinds. Which reminds me ten points to each of you for disregarding the house rivalries and making freinds in all houses ."

Harry nods his head then smiles kindly to the transfiguration professor.

"Thank you professor. By the way Padfoot and Moony say Hi."

Professor Mcgonagall sharply nods but a ghost of a smile is seen by him for just a moment before she walks back to the head table.

* * *

Neville soon stands up and walks with Harry and Daphne to meet up with the other Slytherins and Luna. They say good bye to the two fourth years while Daphne reminds her sister to behave or at least not get caught.

Astoria grins innocently before taking Luna's arm in her own and walking down a different corridor since the fourth year Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's have the same class first.

Daphne simply shakes her head and sighs out.

"She's going to be a bad influence on the poor girl."

Harry just snickers at this then responds.

"Maybe but I have a feeling your sister will help Luna break out of her shell."

Daphne and the other three Slytherin's shiver at the possible damage those two may cause. Harry then takes hold of her left hand with his right and interlocks their fingers together.

"Well come on I have absolutely no clue where I'm going."

Draco just shakes his head as he walks in front of the couple, while Tracy and Blaise walk behind them snickers at this.

* * *

Later that evening in Harry's honest opinion by the end of the day he was very bored. He then looks at Daphne with glazed eyes and groans out.

"So many thing make sense now."

Daphne looks from the book she is reading to her boyfriend and asks curiously.

"What do you mean Harry?"

Harry simply rest his head on the desk and looks into Daphne's eyes as he responds.

"Skipping the fact that Snape doesn't even teach anything; There is the fact that the whole curriculum is abysmal even though there are two proper masters here. Your ministry is bloody moronic and seems to have gutted the school to the bare minimal. hell I'm feel confident that three, third year girls from inter magnum and a dog could take over."

Daphne raises a elegant brow at Harry's rant, then huffs in exasperation before she pats him on the head in comfort and coos mockingly.

"Oh you poor thing you must be so bored."

Harry sighs before he stands up then turns to hold out a hand to help Daphne up.

"Well guess we should go find the dungeon bat."

Daphne nods as she takes Harry's hand, then head's out of the empty classroom. They head down a few corridors then through a secret passageway.

A few minutes later the two reach professor Snape's office door. Before Daphne can knock Snape calls for the two, to enter. As they enter the office Snape stands from behind his desk and walks over to both teens and silently tell them to follow him.

The walk to the headmasters office is a quiet one, with the only sound being the three's echoing footsteps.

* * *

As they reach the gargoyle statue Snape says the password and the three walk up the stairs. Snape then knocks on the door and quietly says to the couple.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything."

Harry and Daphne look confused but before they can ask him what he means, a muffled 'enter' is heard.

Dumbledore looks a little surprised that Daphne is here but before he can dismiss her for the moment she interrupts him with a cold and aloof voice.

"I'm here to make sure nothing happens, after all you have already proven yourself untrustworthy when it comes to us."

Dumbledore looks momentarily surprised but then give her a warm grandfatherly smile and replies.

"Of course Miss. Greengrass, I wished to speak with you as well, although I thought you might have rather done it in private."

Daphne raises an eyebrow at that but follows beside Harry, who looks at the two chair and absently puts a hand on each of the two chairs.

Dumbledore's eyes widen at seeing what harry has done right in front of him. Dumbledore witnesses something that should have been impossible as both chairs breakdown in a ball of light, then reform in to a majestic throne of black with tints of emerald green and sapphire blue. On the top of the chair sits a crown the color of rich blood . He easily recognizes the light of alchemy but can't understand how a boy of just fifteen did it and with out any seals or anything.

Harry then sits regally in the chair and is soon followed by Daphne sitting across his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck while his arms snake around her wait. Both teens look smugly at the headmaster till Harry speaks up.

"So what's up headmaster? Ready to finally retire and let someone more qualified take over."

Dumbledore snaps out of his stupor and folds his hands on top of his desk and smiles.

"Not at all my boy, besides I don't think there's anyone more qualified then me to run this school. No I asked to see you because I heard that you attacked a teacher last night."

Harry shows no sign of emotion as he responds.

"I never attacked her I simply used an ancient curse reversal technique, not my fault the bitch tried to make me use a blood quill."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkle at the thought of this kind of magic and asks with eagerness.

"Really? could you show me?"

Harry tilts his head letting his bangs cover one of his eye's as he looks Dumbledore in the eye almost daring him to use legamency and responds with no emotion.

"No."

Dumbledore's expression drops as he then gives a disappointed sigh and shakes his head.

"And why not my boy? it could save many lives in the future."

Harry continues to look him in the eye with out any outward expression and responds coolly.

"Because it is a secret passed down between master and apprentice."

The old man's eyes widen at those words as it dawns on him that Sirius was never Harry's guardian but someone else. But before he can respond Harry interrupts him.

"If that is all Headmaster we have some studying that still needs to be done, and it is almost time for dinner."

Dumbledore stares at the young man for a moment before he asks with seriousness.

"Where did you go during the summer? You were suppose to stay at your relatives for the summer my boy."

Harry expression then turns into a glare as he stare at the old man and says coldly.

"As you may have figured out from my last statement you have no say in what I do during the summer headmaster so kindly drop it. now I'm going to say this once I'm not ever and never will I ever be your boy so do show me some respect."

Dumbledore just shakes his head in disappointment but then turns look at Daphne.

"Miss. Greengrass I'm sorry to tell you but your father has decided to pull you out of Hogwarts."

Daphne's eyes widen for a brief moment before she starts giggling as Harry chuckles lightly.

Dumbledore looks at the two in confusion and asks.

"I'm not sure I understand the humor in this."

Through his chuckle Harry responds.

"You're lying, you aren't sorry in even the slightest. Besides her father has no say in her life since she is no longer a Greengrass and has been emancipated and apprenticed to an S-class since almost the beginning of summer. I'm sure that you know the laws regarding this type of apprenticeship."

The old man looks startled but it is Umbridge that walks over to the couple and reaches out to grab Daphne's arm. Before she can grab her a pure gold flame blocks and burns her left hand that you could smell cooked flesh.

Dumbedore's eyes widen as he sees something that shocks him to the very core as he whispers.

"Fawkes?"

The phoenix now perched on Daphne's shoulder glares at Umbridge who is cradling her burnt hand to her chest, it then trills angrily at her.

Daphne gently coos at the phoenix as she scratches the midnight purple with gold tipped plumage. She then looks at Umbridge and says coldly.

"He says if you try to touch me again he will flash flame you in to the heart of Siberia during a blizzard. Also if you try that again even if he doesn't I'm sure my mistress wouldn't mind putting your head on a pike for attempting to kidnap her apprentice."

Umbridge pales and moves back quickly realizing that no one could protect her from the death penalty for kidnapping an S-class apprentice. while Dumbledore reaches out to Fawkes and asks horrified.

"What have you done to him?"

The two shrug and Daphne simply replies cheerfully.

"I simply offered him a chance to bare witness to something that the Phoenix's have been waiting for, for several millennia. So he became my familiar it's as simple as that."

* * *

The two teens then stand up and make their way out of the headmasters office. As the two walk to the great hal for dinner, Daphne kisses the phoenix on the beak as the two stroke his plumage. Daphne then coos softly at her familiar.

You're such a good boy, coming to your mistresses defense. I think you deserve a reward for that don't you."

The phoenix sings happily as the sapphire gem in the shape of a dragon's eye with a black slit inside that is around his neck jingle's lightly. He then flashes in away in flames once again, waiting for his mistresses call.

Harry then looks at Daphne giving her a quick peck on the lips and grins.

"Well that was fun. You up for dinner love?"

Daphne nods and grabs Harry's hand to quickly head over to the great hall to enjoy a well deserved dinner with their freinds.

* * *

And there it is chapter 23 I hope you all enjoyed it and this is now marking the beginning from now this point further the story will be getting darker and the M rating will be starting to show. So please review or message me what you thought or any questions you may have. now because alchemy was never really touched in Harry potter yes I'm using full metal alchemist as a baseline plus what I have researched online. The next thing the reverse curse requires the persons DNA to work so no he cant block the three unforgivable's unless he has that and time to say the small chant. Until next time and thank you for all your support during this last year, I honestly don't think I could have gotten this far with out it.


	24. Chapter 24

So Merry Christmas and happy holidays and because I like you all I'm giving you two chapters today so please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 24

Nott is staring at the blazing fire in the Slytherin common room whilst deep in thought.

'Why hasn't father sent me back a reply about Greengrass and what to do about that jumped up half blood, yet?"

As Nott stares into the flames two seventh years sit on either side of him and get his attention back on the real world.

"So..Little snake, have you learned your lesson to stay away from our ice queen?"

Nott glares at the blonde seventh year and angrily hisses out.

She is my betrothed, And I'll touch her however I want, and whenever I damn well please so fuck off."

Both seventh years smirks at the boy the the one with spiky brown hair replies in a sing-song type voice mockingly.

"Really? cause that's not what I heard."

Nott snaps his head to the other older Slytherin and glares coldly as he says in a high pitch voice.

"Then what you heard is wrong!"

The brunette Slytherin smirks condescendingly at the little boy in front of him.

"Oh really from what I heard Daphne is no longer a Greengrass idiot. Who I'm guessing you begged and cried to daddy to get you a contract for, Because you don't have the stones to actually ask her out yourself."

Nott whips his wand out and points in at him threatening, but before he can say anything the other Slytherin grabs him in a choke hold as he whispers dangerously.

"You sure are stupid. Didn't anyone teach you to always watch you back."

The Slytherin in front of Nott then cracks his knuckles as he gets ready to pound the little twit into the ground.

"I do believe that you need to be taught a good lesson of learning you place..Little bitch."

He then leans in and whispers menacingly.

"The ice queen is ours, and after we sample her taste we will be handing her over to our dark lord so that he can have her as well and then rip out of the information that she has from her cute little head."

During this exchange none of them notice the crow sitting on the edge of the fire place as it narrows it's eyes at the three as it fades in to the shadows.

Dinner had been a very simple affair for the couple as the two had simply brushed off their freinds questions and curiosity wish the simple explanation of 'A simple misunderstanding.'

Afterwards they both wander off by themselves, as they enter the second floor girls washroom Harry turns to face Daphne; who looks both confused and intrigued as she asks.

"So Harry why exactly did you bring me in here? Cause I can think of a few better and more comfortable places for us too snog or for you to ravish me."

The last bit she says in a sultry whisper against his ear as she gives it a quick nip. Harry actually blushes as many different ideas begin to form in his head of all the fun they could have. Harry quickly shakes his head to try and banish those thoughts and to keep his resolve to show the girl the hidden chamber under the school. He then responds with a some what even voice.

"No, I want to show you something. But before I do you have to promise me that you wont get mad and try to hex me into oblivion."

Daphne silently contemplates this as she looks at him expectantly before she nods in acceptance, but crosses her fingers behind her back.

Harry then turns to face one of the sinks and hisses in parseltongue.

§Open.§

The sink then moves aside as the pipe under enlarges. Daphne give a small shriek as she turns to Harry in shock, but she quickly gets over it and waves her hands some what frantically then points at the sink and says loudly.

"What the hell is that?"

Harry just chuckles as he hisses again.

§stairs.§

As a set of stairs from from the pipe he looks at Daphne seriously.

"This my love is the chamber of secrets, and I need you to stay put once we get down there."

Daphne huffs at being told what to do but agrees anyways because of the seriousness in her boyfriends tone.

Harry smiles as he takes her hand and leads them both down into the unknown. As they reach the bottom steps the first thing Daphne notices is all of the animal bones that are laying around on the stone floors. She looks at Harry with curiosity but he simply walks pass all of them unconcerned.

A few minutes of walking latter they come to a giant stone doorway and Harry tells her to stay put as he hisses once again and the doors open. Harry walks through the entrance and calls out in parseltongue.

§Mammon wake up, I have returned just like I promised and we have a guest so no eating her.§

Soon after a giant snake slithers out of the stone mouth of Salazar Slytherin. As the snake sees Harry it hisses out both excitedly and happily.

I'm so glad you have returned like you said you would master, I have been soo bored since you left.

Mammon then starts to nussel Harry's body with her giant head causing him to start to laugh. He then calls for Daphne to come in and meet a new friend. As she enters the chamber she gasps at the sight of a sixty foot basilisk staring at her boyfriend with big round eyes almost like a bloody puppy begging for some kinda treat. After the initial shock has worn off she puts her hands onto her hips while blowing a loose strand of blond hair out of her face and says in a dangerously sweet tone that has Harry stiffen.

"Harry love why is their a giant sixty foot basilisk cuddling up to you like a bloody dog?"

Harry then makes the mistake of catching her glowing blue eyes and gulps as he takes a step back and tries to quickly explain.

"Well you see Mammon here. Well she was a gift of sort you can say from the fifth Luciferel to Salazar, and Draco you see sent me a message and um well when you all where in your second year. The letter had said that something was attacking at your school... and master Luciferel realized instantly what it was and sent me to deal with the problem...Very quietly I did, well it turns out that old Tommy boy had turned his diary into a horcrux so I took it from Weaselette when she came down here and I fed the thing to Mammon here because Luciferel created her. So she naturally listens to them over any snake speakers."

Daphne doesn't move from her position at all but her glare drops several degree as she stares at the two coldly, causing both the young man and the thousand year old snake to flinch as Mammon hisses softly.

§she reminds me a lot of fathers wife.§

Harry looks at the snakes in the corner of his eye never wanting to take them off Daphne as he scratches his cheek in embarrassment as he hisses back.

§Well ya I will be the fourth Luciferel to fall in love with Gabriel.§

The snake nods then slowly slithers towards Daphne it's tongue flicks at her as it takes in her smell. Daphne freezes as one of the most dangerous creatures in the world licks her. This then causes Mammon to give what sounds like a snakes laughter as it moves around her. Daphne keeps the beast in her vision at all time unsure of what to do then looks pleading to Harry to call the snake back.

Harry chuckles softly as he hisses to Mammon.

§Mammon stop teasing the poor girl.§

Mammon looks at Harry and nods but then turns her giant head to give Daphne a snake type kiss then slithers back to Harry's side and does the same to him. Harry scratches her scales as he waves Daphne over to do the same as he continues.

"Anyways I had brought you down here because I thought we could use this room to train privately with our other magic. Since this chamber should in theory block a form of detection."

Daphne nods then a wicked smirks stretches her lips as she waves her hand and four ice spears form then launch at Harry who rolls out of the way only for Umbra to swipe at him.

Harry barely dodges the attack but quickly wraps the hellhound in a ball of shadows, as blades of pure light shimmer into existence in midair around the ball before they pierce it. Harry grins at the balls of ice and snow that is surrounding the girl. His eyes then widen as the entire thing explodes outward sending shrapnel of ice and snow everywhere. Harry finds that he isn't quick enough as some of the ice cuts him, his instincts then scream at him to drop to the ground and not a moment later does Daphne slash at his original position with a blade of ice.

Daphne grins down at him and lashes out with swift and vicious kick to his head head but he pushes it away and transforms, as he changes he pounces on the girl; who then falls to the hard floor willingly and uses his extra momentum to push him over her using her legs as a springboard.

The kitsune looks rather surprised when it gets back to it's feet only to see Daphne sticking her tongue out at him while winking, she then transforms as well.

The two beasts circle each other for a few moments watching the other carefully for any openings. Umbra soon growls with impenitent and rushes the five tailed kitsune only to notice the black and dark purple rose petals to late.

She begins to fall into a never ending darkness, as she falls she watches as cities and people slaughter and destroy each other. Before the illusion can get any worse Umbra bites at her paw hard enough to draw blood causing the illusion to start to shatter. Umbra then uses the shattered illusions distraction to her advantage an pounces at her prey.

The two beast crash to the floor with Umbra sitting on top of tails. She then dips her head and wraps her mouth around tails neck signaling her victory.

Once tails reluctantly accepts his lose he transforms back just as Umbra lifts her head skyward and howls loudly.

Harry mock scowls as he tries to push her off him while saying.

"Ya, ya you win this round. Now can you get off me!"

Umbra looks back down at the boy that she is currently sitting on then licks him from his chin to the top of his head. She then lays down on his chest and simply stares into his eyes before transforming back into Daphne. Who makes no move of wanting to leave her current position, completely content in listening to Harry's very strong heartbeat. She sighs softly and starts to draw soft circles and other shapes on his chest with her right hand just as Harry runs his hands through her blonde and black hair.

He watches as the lingering traces of blue from using Gabriel's power leaves her hair. The two lay in companionable silence for an unknown amount of time but soon they realize that they should probably return to the surface.

The next couple months where relatively quiet compared to the first few days of school with both Harry and Daphne being bored in class while being the first to achieve any task given to them by their teachers much to one bushy haired girls absolute displeasure. They also trained by themselves in the chamber of secrets and with their freinds in a room that could change into almost anything. This room had been found by Draco when he and Astoria had been out wandering the halls late one night.

Only a few really note worthy thing shad taken place in the last three and a half months.

*flashback*

A few days after Harry had taken Daphne down to the chamber of secrets Molly Weasley had stormed into the great hall during lunch while glaring daggers at Harry and Daphne. As the woman walks up to him to start yelling Harry and Daphne simply stand up then brush right pass her none had heard their whispered spells and as they pass the woman her hair and skin becomes deathly white and her clothes turn into an ugly tattered wedding dress, she looked just like a banshee. It had taken the whole staff the rest of the day to just unsilence the woman but they couldn't change her appearance back.

On Halloween was the Ravengers first school wide prank with the Gryffindors having their hair turned into live snakes while Ron Weasley was also given spider legs he had ended up soiling himself and fainting.

The Slytherins where given lions tails and ears while some of them could only meow like a kitten. Both Daphne, Astoria, and Tracy had a great time teasing their respective boyfriends, while Harry, Draco, and Blaise had silently agreed that felines where awesome and that this must be done again.

The Ravenclaws would start to randomly quote their favorite books throughout the day. Luna had made it into a game with the other ravengers and woud bet on who would be the next one to quote a passage from a book.

The Hufflepuffs had a blast with theirs as their hair would turn into one of the four houses colors randomly throughout the day. Once again Luna started making bets with her freinds but soon al of the students and even some of the teachers had joined in.

All of the teachers expect for Dumbledore who couldn't reverse any of this at all, Snape who looked disgusted at his Slytherins sporting cat ears and tails all day, and Umbridge who had been turned into a half toad thing and was eating the flies that where flying around her head look rather amused. Even Mcgonagal had a half smile although she she was some what on the fence of impressed at the amount of transfiguration and annoyed that the Muraders legacy was returning.

In mid November Umbridge had started to recruit students to her side project of the inquisitorial squad that she hoped to fully start up in the new year. She had approaches both Draco and Daphne separately to work for her in hopes of them abandoning Harry. She had asked if they aren't tired of living in the shadow of a half-blood and that she would make it worth their while.

Draco had agreed so that he could spy on the toad while giving her and her little organization misinformation and keep them off the Ravengers backs.

Daphne had simply flicked her hair while saying condescendingly.

"A half breed toad is just as bad wouldn't you say."

She had then walked away with out so much as a second glance.

The last thing that had happened was two days ago when three boys from Slytherin had stunned Daphne and taken her to a far out of the way classroom. Needless to say when Harry had found out he had shown all his freinds that when it comes to Daphne there is no boundaries that he wont cross. Even opening the gates of purgatory and sending a legion of all forms of magical creatures to find her.

He had latter explained to his freinds that was him simply cracking open the gates just barely and that most of those beasts had been mere shades of their true power, which is why he could easily give them the order to find Daphne. Their is also the unfortunate side effect of almost draining him with that simple crack.

He had found her only ten minutes after he had sent purgatory after her. When he reached the classroom he saw her sitting in a throne of ice petting a shade of some kinda canine pup looking both bored and annoyed. Her captures had been frozen from their shoulder below. Harry looked at the three prisoners A wicked idea crossed his mind and his grin was both dark and savage. He then places his hand on the lead boys head as a mark over his heart starts to glow a sinister red and black through his cloths as he says.

"Jouset nuket."

The blonde boys head lulls back and his two freinds pale at the unknown spell.

Harry then repeats this on them as well then says darkly.

"Alright my cute little puppets these are your orders."

*Flashback end.*

Harry grins while thinking of his three linchpin puppets and what they wil soon do. He chuckles darkly as he returns to the real world and continues to walk down the halls towards the Slytherin common room to prepare to leave for the Yule break tomorrow. Ginny Weasley then moves in front of him blocking his path he looks at the girl in annoyance then confusion as she holds out a box of cookies saying innocently

"Merry Christmas Harry."

Thinking almost nothing of it he takes a cookies and bites into it as he swallows his eyes widen and drops to the ground coughing and hacking.

Ginny kneels at his side while brushing some hair out of his face and rubbing his cheek and says softly.

"It's OK Harry soon the whores love potion will be purged from your system and then you can ask for a resorting to be in Gryffindor and we can can be happy together."

Harry starts to breath heavily as Ginny smiles happily, however her smiles soon drops and turns into absolute horror as Harry's head snaps up to reveal a pair of malicious glowing purple eyes with a sinister and radiant glowing red slit that promises only blood. His hand then lashes out faster then humanly possible.

* * *

hope you all enjoyed this chapter. till next time Merry Christmas.


	25. Chapter 25

Here's is the second chapter of my double release for this story please enjoy it's a little more light hearted and be warned my first attempt at a lime scene is half way through so let me know how I did with that, enjoy

* * *

Chapter 25

The professors of Hogwarts are running down the different halls of the large castle, fear and concern swimming in all their eyes. The reason is simply because Hogwarts has started to go crazy as the ambient magic is starting to lash out. Luckily no one has gotten hurt yet, but it's only a matter of time now.

It is both professor Snape and the headmaster Dumbledore that reach the source of all this chaos and disaster. What they see before them simply put feels wrong in all senses of the word. As Hadrian Lefay is holding Ginny Weasley by her throat in the air. The two then hear a dark and powerful voice from Hadrian.

"I suppose you need to be thanked. Because of our foolish little potion our magic has been unbalanced in trying to purge it from our system..So how do you think I should kill you."

Ginny pales even further and not because of the lack of oxygen.

It is then that the professors finally get a hold of themselves as Dumbledore calls out.

"Harry my boy, stop this at once! Let go of young ms. Weasley."

Hadrian briefly glances at the old man but scoffs at him as he says.

"Sorry Harry is unavailable at the moment, but if you leave a message at the beep he will get back to you."

Dumbledore pales as he asks an age old question that he fears the answer too.

"Then who are you."

Hadrian's lips pull in to a dark smirk as his eyes glow maliciously.

"HM We don't really have a name after all we are a mixture but I suppose if you need a name call me...Nolla."

His focus then returns to the struggling girl that is in his hold as he ever so slowly begins to tighten his grip on her throat.

Without warning Dumbledore waves his wand and attacks the black haired youth while saying.

"You can change your name all you want Tom but you cant fool me."

At the sudden attack Nolla raises his hand and brushes it aside like ti is nothing then sends it right back.

"HMM Tom you mean that little morsel that We devoured all those years ago from our scar."

Dumbledore eyes widen just as Daphne reaches where she feels the unrestrained power of Luciferel. She gasps at he Harry's transformation. His hair has grown the waist length and is beginning to weave together in to a dragon's tail, his skin is becoming paler while his muscles look to be hardening, and the start of Four pitch black wings of pure energy are slowly forming on his back.

Daphne then notices the red haired girl in his grip and glares realizing that she maybe the source of the marks protective take over.

The girl slowly breaths in and allows some of her own mark to release, This gains the attention of everyone but she ignores them and keeps total focus on Harry. She then calls with a winter chill and commanding voice.

"Luciferel restrain you powers or your vessel will explode."

Mu tilts his head as he looks at Daphne while the scent of his mate surrounds the room. He smirks as he releases the girl by throwing her at Dumbledore, he then breathes in deeply as he absorbs some of the excess energy as he releases the rest in a wave of magic as he says.

"Sleep and remember this all as a dream of foreboding fear."

The wave knocks three of the four other magical's in hall out. Daphne watches in awe as the strange harmony of black and white energy surround Harry and the dissipates. As the last of the powerful magic disappears Daphne walks over to him and smiles as she leans up and kisses him on the lips before saying.

That's a good angel now tell me what happened that had you and tails come out together."

Hadrian rubs his thumb around Daphne's cheek as he replies.

"The little red headed girl gave us a love potion inside a cookie whither she knew or not is irrelevant. I tried to fight it and then began to purge it Mu then took over because of tail's being a magical animagus will protect itself and my marks protective abilities juiced him up."

Daphne nods having thought that as a possibility she then looks over at the little Weasley with a hint of a snarl and her features takes on a more sinister look, because of Umbra's influence. She then looks up at Harry and kisses him as the two leave before the other three wake up and start to ask questions.

As they enter the Slytherin common room Hadrian's hair had returned to its normal length and spiked back, and the wings had completely vanished when he returned to himself. The couple ignores their freinds looks and enters their private rooms where Hadrian collapses on the bed as he breathes in heavily.

"The potion is almost out of my system, but I"m completely drained, remind me to next time not take anything from crazy ass fan girls."

Daphne snorts as she brushes his hair with one of her hands.

"Well it will just be us and our closest family this yule at Potter manor."

Harry nods as he smirks.

"Yes, although I'm more looking forward to the next Wizingmont session that will be much more interesting. In the end it will be a hell of a show, and the beginning of the real games."

Daphne smiles as she leans down to whisper in his ear.

"Have I told you how much I love how you and your magic make my body and soul feel."Harry quickly rolls on to his back and puls Daphne in to his body, he then leans up and crashes his lips on Daphne's.

She gasps in to the kiss, and the boy take advantage of this and dips his tongue in to her open mouth. He then brushes his tongue along hers. Daphne moans loudly as Harry runs his hands down her sides till they reach the hem of her skirt. Harry then breaks the kiss and asks softly as run brushes his hand across her cheek softly and comfortingly.

"Daphne, I want to try something, and if you don't like it tell me and I"ll stop. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Daphne bites her lips as she thinks, she then looks in to Harry emerald green eyes and sees nothing but love and warmth she then gives a silent nod.

Harry doesn't know what to say as he his breath catches at look of absolute trust shining in Daphne's deep blue eyes. He then undoes her robes, One of his hand slowly run up her stomach as he slowly moves her white shirt up with it.

Daphne arches her back and helps Harry remove the her shirt. Harry then bares witness to the silk red bra covering her breasts. and kisses down her neck nipping at the skin every so often his other arm then wraps around the girls waist bring her closer to him. while his other hand hesitates for a moment before unsnapping the clip in the back.

Daphne then sits up while straddling his waist as she takes off her bra, Harry's eyes widen as he stares up at this Goddess in mortal flesh. He sits up and kisses one of Daphne nipples as he then sucks at it while rubbing the other between his thumb and index, causing Daphne to moan as she tangles her fingers into his hair.

Harry soon releases her breasts and helps untangles her fingers from his hair before he flips them so Daphne is underneath him. Harry smiles at her as she blushes but give him a soft smile as well. He then lays butterfly kisses down her body before he reaches her skirt.

Daphne arches your hips as Harry slowly pulls her skirt and panties off of her. Daphne tilts her back on the bed as Harry's hot breath tickles her inner thigh causing her to shiver. Harry move to look up at her silently asking for permission to continue and can't help but stare at how beautiful she is. Daphne once again blushes and starts to run her thigh's together to alleviate some of the heat she feels as she once again nods.  
Harry silently nods as he returns to his position between her legs and gives her a a slow kiss on her inner thigh and softly lick just below her most intimate spot, causing her to moan loudly. Harry can't help but feel his mouth twitch

Daphne then releases a soft noise in both surprise and pleasure, while instinctively clamping her legs closed around Harry head when he placed a lingering kiss on her moist folds. Using his hands he gently pry's them apart while keeping her legs on his shoulders he lowered his mouth, and she moaned again when he placed a slow lick on her, her grip in his hair tightening.

He lapped at her folds softly. she moved her hips lightly moaning when he took her clit into his mouth before swirling his tongue around in a circle, then slid his tongue inside.

Daphne couldn't describe what she was feeling as he gently, rubbed her clit with his thumb, twisting his tongue inside her; she's never felt anything so good in her life, and she squirmed, her most intimate spot tingling. She can feel something unfamiliar building somewhere deep inside her, and he can feel her whole body tense in preparation for her orgasm.

When she pours her juices into his mouth, he can't feel hold back the grin, his ego boosting at the sound of his name leaving her lips with a cry of Ecstasy.

After Daphne's orgasm Harry moves back up and presses his lips to hers to soft gentle kiss. Daphne soon returns from her bliss as she feels Harry lips on her and return it sleepily, causing Harry to chuckle as he whispers to her.

"I love you Daph now Sleep, and in the morning we can go back home for a few weeks."

Daphne nods tiredly as she cuddles into Harry chest and mumbles.

"Love you too, Harry good night."

Both teens soon close their eyes and let sleep wash over them.

The next morning had relatively easy as the two skipped breakfast and dodged all of the professors for the morning until they could head to the train station. Luna had been the first to find both Harry and Daphne cuddled with each other in an empty compartment and soon after that Neville, Blaise and Tracy had found them as well. the six had talked most of the train ride telling each other what their plans for the holidays are and how much fun they will have.

As the train pulls in to the station and they all stand Luna moves to the couple and gives them both a hug while wishing them a safe and merry Christmas. The two smile as they return the hug wishing the same to the younger girl.

As they exit the train a big black dog bounds up to them. It then jumps up and putting his paws on Harry's chest he gives the boys face a good lick before doing the same to Daphne.

The two laugh at the dogs antics as they see Remus waking over to them with Gabriel beside him. The two smile at the kids and give them a hug each as well. Just before they can leave Daphne sees her sister with Draco and quickly goes and give her a hug and wishes her a safe trip and too be good.

Afterwards the two adult user everyone off the platform then apperate them to the rebuilt Potter manor.

As soon as they reach their destination Sirius tightly hugs his Godson then his future Goddaughter in law. As they enter the manor and in to the kitchen they see Luciferel and Bellatrix sitting at the table. After the pleasantries are finished and they talk about how the first term if Hogwarts had gone Daphne and Harry had excused themselves to go turn in early for the night. Sirius had joked that they were acting like and old married couple only to get a double stinging hex for the two.

The next morning everyone in the house had been awoken by the high pitch scream of Sirius Black. As ll the occupants go to his room to see what happened their mouths hang open before they all burst in to laughter, as they see Sirius black with a hot pink Mohawk and a tattoo on his chest saying 'dog in heat'.

Sirius Black glares at the two teens as he points at them accusingly.

"You did this didn't you, and pup I swear to God this better come off and out or so help me Merlin there will be hell to pay."

He then slams his bedroom door shut as they hear the shower going. The other continue to snicker throughout breakfast. It is not until lunch that Sirius finally comes down his hair is still wet signalling he just got out of the shower with only little results in washing the dye out. He glares at the two and promises a vendetta will be had.

Later that evening Harry and Daphne go on a walk through the gardens in the fresh snow that had fallen. It had been very enjoyable and the couple had fooled around by having a small snowball fight started by Daphne, then wrestled in the snow as Umbra, and Tails.

Sirius did end up getting his revenge as the couple had come on the steps a large pile of snow had been dropped on them covering the two from head to toe. They had laughed at each other as Harry leaned in to steal a kiss from the love of his life. Once they entered the house they had gone upstairs to change in to something a little warmer before going back downstairs to sit in front of the fire place. They spent the rest of the night cuddled up to each other reading. Just as the adults are about to go to bed Gabriel witness and gets a picture of the two sleeping with Daphne's head resting on his shoulder and his softy on top of hers their wand hands clasped together.

On the twenty-fourth they had decided to split up boy and girls and went Christmas shopping in muggle London as to not gain any attention of any magical's. The trip had been mostly successful, except for the guy dressed as Santa who had tried to touch Gabriel's butt, they had found him in a dumpster later with no memory of who he was.

That night the adults had left the couple to drink and talk and play some games. Late that night they had walked passed the sitting room and saw the two simply dancing to the soft Christmas music playing from the radio. they were completely content and in their own little world in each others arms. Above all else it was Sirius and Remus that where smiling the biggest at the two thinking about how so very proud both James and Lilly would be if they could see this.

The next morning as everyone sits around a decorated Christmas tree they hand each other their gifts. Sirius had gotten a stuffed chew toy from Harry and a collar that had Padfoot stitched in to it. the room had laughed at those gifts, as Remus gave him a book called the godfather. Bella had given him a charmed picture she had taken of him and James in dresses from a prank gone wrong. He had thanked her whole heartily for it.

Remus and Bella had mainly gotten different book plus some new clothes while his own collar had said Moony hers said Simba. the two had laughed after Harry explained who Simba was to the pure bloods while saying they where going to see it along with some other movies. they had then thanked everyone for such nice gifts.

Luciferel and Gabriel had been given mainly sweets books and some jewelry for Gabriel, they had been a little surprised to have gotten anything but where very gracious.

For Daphne Sirius had gotten her a collar as well with umbra and a little fox head charm to go with the charm bracelet Remus had given he. Gabriel and Luciferel had gone together and gotten her an very elegant emerald and silver ballroom dress. Harry's gift those had stolen her breath as he helps put on a necklace that has been apart of his mom's family for generations. She had also gotten lots of different candy.

Harry hadn't gotten a collar like the rest but very nice comb that had 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' engraved into it they had then explained that the couple could use it on each other as they had heard from their friend that both Harry and Daphne enjoy sleeping with the other in their animal form once in awhile. The couple had laughed then shared a quick kiss saying that it was a very thoughtful gift. Harry had also gotten from Luciferel and Gabriel a book that had been written by Morgana Lefay, Harry had hugged them both and thanked them. From Daphne she had given him a simply enchanted lotus flower made of her magics ice.

After they had given and received all their gifts they had a nice brunch before they had gone and saw an afternoon movie. The pure bloods had been enraptured by the movie and had loved the whole experience. Dinner was a little more extravagant even if it was just them but Luckily they had decided to forsake the regular ministry yule ball and simply stayed home with some of the ones they loved knowing that this would probably be the most peaceful time till Voldemort was dead and they could return home.

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed these two chapters and that I did OK on the my first lime scene so have a safe holidays and until next year.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for it to take so long to update but I have been rather busy and the time I could scrap by to write I ether had writers block or issues in not liking how parts of this chapter had gone so I ended up rewriting it like 4 or 5 times. Hopefully everyone likes this chapter. also I have a story challenge for anyone who is interested it will be at the bottom of this chapter. remember to please review it helps me try and push out more chapters so Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 26

A couple days after Christmas Hay and Daphne both receive a letter summoning them to the next wizengamot assembly. The two teens sigh in annoyance as Sirius starts laughing at them until Gabriel hits him in the back of them head.

Sirius looks over his shoulder and pouts at her, as she simply rolls her eyes at the mutt. She then walks to the young couple and looks over her apprentices shoulder at the letter.

Gabriel nods as she places and hand on Daphne's shoulder and smiles as she addresses the two teens.

"Well this should be interesting and it now gives you two a reason to be there. Don't worry both myself and Lucy will be right beside you the entire time."

The two teens although use to how Gabriel addresses her husband still snicker at this before nodding looking unworried in the least.

The two then excuse themselves and then stand before heading outside to have a warmup run before their first Moony run later that evening. Gabriel sighs as the two disappear and rubs the bridge of her nose.

"The British ministry is completely incompetent. What with no real explanation just a letter that is more like demanding them to show."

She then smirks devilishly as she muses to herself.

"I suppose this will be rather interesting. I can guess why they want to see Hadrian although why they are so rudely demanding my apprentice's presence is beyond me."

Sirius smirks from where he is reading a small and ancient looking black book with no title.

"I can take a wild guess. From what I have heard in the grapevine it seems that the little ankle bitters of the dark mook want to try and force the issue of Daphne's apprenticeship. Their reasoning is because your not British you have no business teaching someone of a 'higher breed' and that her father still has control over her. Funny enough what they don't seem to understand is all people with the rank of S-class can take whoever they want as an apprentice and are given full custody rights. which means they are seen by magic and all legal authority as their guardian, and parent making all forms of contracts and obligations to their old family weather before or after the the beginning of the apprenticeship invalid."

Gabriel nods as she thinks about what Sirius had said then snorts in an unladylike fashion as her voice begins to drip in so much cold venom.

"So what your saying is that most of the British pure bloods are fucken morons."

Sirius shrugs but then says unconcerned by the blue haired women's growing ire.

"well for the most part but also it may be that Greengrass probably isn't thinking and want's his daughter back under his thumb so that he can break her and rise even higher in voldy's ranks."

Gabriel scoffs at this before walking out the doors; but before the doors closes she says more to herself then anyone else.

"The little bitch can try."

Sirius smirk grows into a sadistic grin before he returns to his current reading.

'Oh yes I can't wait till the next wizengamot assembly. I'll have to ask to see the memory of it, Since Dumbledore will be so distracted I'll be able to finish the required objectives to operation hunter with out him being able to stop it.'

* * *

Outside the young couple are simply walking on the path of the small forest of the Potter's main property. They remain silent, simply enjoying the warmth and closeness of each other; Daphne looks up at her boyfriend her eyes shining with untold amounts of love. When Harry notices this in the corner of his eye and smiles softly as he leans down to kiss her forehead as he says teasingly.

"Like what you see?"

Daphne smiles coyly as she pulls him down for a searing kiss that causes both their toes to curl then whispers breathlessly.

"More then you know, lover."

As the two slowly part Harry grins as he then softly presses his forehead to hers.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

Daphne nods her head slightly as she calmly replies.

"I'm actually looking forward to tomorrow."

She then pecks his cheek and smiles coyly as she says with a innocent tone.

"I wonder what that bastard will say when he finally learns that I'm head over heels in love with the great 'boy who lived'? And the apprentice to a real living ice queen?"

Harry smirks as he presses his lips to the top of her head as he runs his hands though her gold and black hair.

"Guess we will find out soon. Now come on let's go back inside you look a little cold."

As the prove his point he places both hands on her rosy cheeks and kisses her softly to warm her a little more.

Daphne smiles as licks her lips then pushes him away before transforming into Umbra and running towards the mansion.

Tails is quickly catching up behind her, but then dodges out of the way as a treadle of powdered snow comes at him. He growls in frustration at the happy barks that oddly sound like laughing coming from Umbra. The kitsune then smirks as it grows in size as four more tails emerge. Now the size of a pony; Tails takes of with even more speed.

Just as umbra reaches the house and transforms back to open the door in victory, Tails having shrunk just as he pounces now the size of a large dog tackles the girl. The two roll into the hallway as tails pins Daphne on her back looking especially proud.

Daphne rolls her eyes but then starts giggling uncontrollably as all four of the kitsune's tails start to mercilessly tickle her.

The adults who had rushed in at the loud noises watch this all happen in amusement until Daphne finally squirms fee, then gives an indigent huff. She then with as much dignity and grace of a pure blood princess makes her way upstairs to their bedroom ignoring the adults laughter.

The adults laughter finally gets tails attention and before the rest can even react the kitsune pounces at Sirius, weather by instinct or sheer dumb luck Sirius manages to avoid the attack and turns into Padfoot. The two animals circle each other before the older animagus turns on a dime and takes off upstairs Tails quickly on his heel.

As they reach the third floor Padfoot faints left then goes right causing the kitsune to lose his footing and crashes into the small coffee table. The vase of flowers on top falling over and landing on his head; causing a yelp of pain and Tails rubbing his paws on his head for a moment softly whining before standing up and shaking his head. He then hears snickering from Padfoot and growls before chasing him again.

The two childish animals continue to chase each other up another floor till Padfoot is then cut off by the regal and beautiful hellhound . the grim tries to stop but because of the speed his forward momentum carries him and causes the grim to do a somersault.

Dazed Sirius changes back while shaking his head he looks to see Umbra walk passed him, and the two teens then circle each other as they brush up against the other. Tails then nuzzles Umbras neck in an apology before turning towards their room while brushing his four tails across he snout in a light tease.

Daphne then transforms back sitting on the soft carpet floor wearing a dark blue sweater that hugs her form comfortably and a pair of black pajama pants. She simply smirks as tails turns back in to Harry before seeing Sirius stand in front of her offering to help her up. Daphne smile is both innocent and cute as she looks at her boyfriends Godfather who just like Luciferel is becoming a real father figure in her life. She takes his hand as he helps her up and without thinking she hugs him tightly thanking him for all that he has done in her life.

Although momentarily taken back Sirius returns her hug as he also softly tells her it was no trouble and that he is proud of her.

* * *

Much later that evening Sirius, Bella, Daphne, and Harry are outside waiting for Remus to arrive for their first run all together. Sirius smiles as he looks around him in fond remembrance; Daphne then looks over towards the mansion and smiles while saying softly.

"He's here."

The others then turn to look where she is Sirius grins even larger as he moves over to his best friend and brother in all but blood as he says joyfully.

"Your late Moony. So how was meeting and spending the holidays with your girlfriends parents."

Remus glares at the man child that is his friend while the others try to hold back their laughter; he then sighs loudly.

"Ignoring the fact that I'm almost old enough to be her father I think it went fine. At the very least Andromeda seems to approve Ted at first looked like he wanted to shoot me."

Bella then cackles at that while the others still try in vain to hold in their amusement till Sirius wraps him in a hug while exclaiming.

"You know I've always wanted a male cousin that I could goof off with, after all I got where females and a stuffy little brother. So Welcome to the family Moony!"

The rest then burst into hysterics at how uncomfortable Remus looks and the glare Bella is giving Sirius. Remus then pushes Sirius off him and looks in to the sky to see the full moon in all it's splendor coming from the heavy cloud cover. The others glance up then transform, Padfoot shakes his body and barks happily as Umbra and tails sit and watch as Remus transforms while a black panther circles them all not use to all the new smells and animals in the area.

As Moony finishes transforming he looks around and growls at the most perceived dangers to itself the kitsune and hellhound he slowly moves closer and sniffs the air and begins to relax as it realizes that they aren't a threat to him. The kitsune grins as it nudges the helhound the two then take off into the forest.

The werewolf looks confused till padfoot barks to get it's attention till the panther jumps over the grim smacking him in the head with her tail. The grim growls as he starts to chase her, Moony follows right after him. As the sun begins to rise the pack of animals move towards the manor, Padfoot looks like a drowned mess after being pushed into the river by tails. While the hellhound and kitsune look almost pure white, Having been covered by snow from a tree that Moony had rolled into after being tripped by the panther.

Just as they reached the house Remus transforms back just as Gabriel drops a blanket around him. He smiles in thanks as she winks then moves in front of the other tired animals blocking the entrance.

"Not so fast. Those eves don't need you to muddy up the floor they 'just' finished cleaning."

Then with a wave of her hand the four animals are no longer wet, covered in snow or muddy. The animals nod their thanks as Umbra and Tails move to the den and snuggle in front of the roaring fire as the panther curls into a ball on a couch, while Padfoot uses the chair. Remus chuckles as he gives a small pet to each in silent thanks before sleeping on the other couch.

The group had ended up sleeping till that evening before they could revert back and afterwards they slowly went to their rooms and fell back asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was up early for the wizengamot meeting. They had been let in surprisingly easily and as they moved to the observers area. Gabriel said quietly as she hugged the two teens.

"We are right here for you two, so don't worry."

The two nod as they all sit and watch the by play of magical Brittan politics. The ones that have not lived here for the last fourteen years or all their lives snicker at how puffed up and arrogant most of them seem to be.

As the assembly begins to close Dumbledore is about to call for Hadrian so he can get the boy back but Cygnus Greengrass then stands.

"I demand this body annual my oldest daughters to that outsider Mudblood and that she is charged for kidnapping of the heiress of a noble family! As well as her and the Nott heir to be wed today."

He then turns to sneer at Gabriel as he says in condensation.

"If not I challenge her a wizard's duel for besmirching the Noble house of Greengrass."

Gabriel stands up with out any concern and walks down the stairs while she softly giggles to herself the entire time as the whole room feels an eerie chill in the air. As Gabriel stands in front of the room she says in a sickly sweet voice.

"Very well child, I have no problems giving you a well deserved spanking so tell me what are the terms?"

Cygnus sneers as he walks down, then as he stands in front of her.

"I win I get my daughter back and you as my bitch, and it's to the death!"

With that he silently conjures 15 daggers and launches them at her.

Gabriel looks unimpressed as a wall of ice forms in front of her blocking them all. As the wall falls Cygnus launches a volley of different spells, curses, and hexes at the young woman each one dodged as if it was no effort at all. She continues to giggle as Cygnus becomes more frustrated he then fires the killing curse at her, but to his and all of the death eaters in the assembly's horror she bats it back at him.

Cygnus rolls out of the way only for Gabriel to be standing before him, she holds out her hand as four spears of ice form from her fingertips that then pierce his shoulders and upper thighs. As the ice pierces his body ice begins to slowly crawl down covering his body. Cygnus looks up in pure terror when his whole body is frozen as she continues that hauntingly innocent giggling as from as from her middle finger a fifth spear of ice slowly drills into the mans forehead.

With the rest of the Wizignmont they all watch as this unknown woman so easily dispatches one of their lords. But from the marked death eaters it is fear they feel for one of their dark lords most trusted inner circle member's was dealt with like he was muggle child.

Everyone's eyes then widen as this woman walks right passed the frozen form of Cygnus Greengrass who then shatters into dust that then melts just as quickly.

During this last distraction Hadrian twitches his finger as the three students who tried to harm Daphne stand. Two of them then call out loud.

"For the returned dark lord and our pure world!"

One of them uses the killing curse on fudge while a clear looking curse slams into the lord Nott's chest. Everyone's eyes widen as the clear curse passes right through him but with a dark brown splotch on it. The boy who had fired the curse then begins to crumble like dirt. Nott then stands and tries to fire a spell at his attacker but nothing at all happens his eyes widen as he can't feel any of his magic. The alarms then go off that a muggle is in the ministry. As this all is happening no one notices as the last boy slips to the side of Dumbledore and silently enchants a bracelet before using a switching spell around the air of his left ankle. As he completes the spell his wand disintegrates from the power of the enchantment while his wand arm rapidly decays.

The wizengamot becomes pandemonium as Hadrian and his group leave with no one noticing while the aurors and everyone tries to figure out what had just happened. Once the group returns Bella and Sirius take the teens to train in fighting and tracking in their animagus forms and human together.

* * *

The two adults nod in approval as they watch the two teen fight. To them it almost seems like they are dancing. Bella then calls them too stop and come over, which they do without question when they transform back. Sirius nods his approval as he says.

"Very good you two, I believe we can begin the next level of your training."

The two tilt their heads in curiosity so Bella decides to elaborate.

"You will be sparing with us for the next week before you return to Hogwarts."

* * *

This is how the last week of their Christmas vacation had gone. The daily prophet had called the last wizengamot meeting a tragedy, the only survivor of the three boys had confirmed Voldemort's return and even revealed that you must willing take the dark lord's mark. The ministry now under Amelia Bones had called for a man hunt of all death eaters especially the one that claimed imperious last time.

It had then gone on to say that a concerned citizen that is to remain unknown has put a bounty out. 1000G for any marked death eaters, 5000G for any of Voldemort's inner circle and 20,000G for the clown Voldemort himself dead of alive. To collect they have to bring the body to Gringotts for the goblins to confirm.

Needless to say since that article at first all the death eaters had sneered at it and on new years a group of twenty death eaters had attacked Diagon ally. None of them returned to report in and the next day the front page had a picture displaying the corpses of all twenty their marks on display for all to see.

* * *

Voldemort for his part couldn't believe what had been happening his return was brought out to light much to early. Two of his inner circle had taken out at the wizengamot, one of them had been turned in to a fucken muggle. Bella had gone MIA, the Lestrange brothers where killed in their cells, and during his assault on Azkaban something had gone very wrong. There were no dementors to convince to join him and the guards had fired to kill, he had lost half of the potential followers and a few already marked death eaters before they could escape. Now their was a bloody bounty on all their heads and because of the incompetence of some a pile of twenty dead death eater's. Voldemort grits his teeth as he shouts to the skies.

"Fuck. Who ever caused this all to happen. It was going perfectly!"

He then turns and glares at some of his kneeling followers and he shouts out.

"I want you to find out who caused all this and bring them to me. Do I make myself clear!"

The death eaters bow then make haste before their master can punish them.

* * *

With Dumbledore he sighs in disappointment at the article, and the loss of life that should have been allowed to redeem itself and join the light side. He had also just returned from the ministers office where he witnessed Dolores Umbridge unconscious and being dragged out in cuff. When he had asked Amelia about it she had told him that 'It was none of his concern.'

He had then told her to retract the bounties and she had laughed at him before saying rather harshly.

"Dumbledore I had no say in this and even if I did I would have still allowed it. Now I neither asked for or need your opinion Albus, you will find that I'm nothing like my corrupt predecessor. These death eaters have made a mockery of our system they are nothing but diseased vermin and need to be eradicated."

Dumbledore heaves a disappointed sigh as he stands and eaves to plans on how to stop the needless killing. Snape had also confirmed that the bracelet that had been on his ankle had a very powerful decaying curse that neither could stop; just simply slow down but either way he only had at the very most a year before it reached his heart.

"Now what am I going to do I have two days before the new term starts and the DADA professor is locked away in a maximum security cell in the ministry."

* * *

Unlike Dumbledore or Voldemort the passed week had flown by for Harry and Daphne. The two had enjoyed much of it training and spending the evenings either out in the muggle world or in the Potter manor curled next to each other reading. A few times they had been caught in a heavy make out session where they wouldn't hear the end of the teasing from the adults. Daphne herself had never felt so free with her father's death as well as the death Theodore Nott SR. She also found it hilarious when Gabriel had taken her back to the ministry and adopted both her and her sister the poor official must have heard about the blue haired woman as she looked petrified in fear.

Daphne was soon pulled back from her musings and in to reality as Harry starts to suck on her pulse point while she starts rubbing her inner thighs together. The beautiful blonde moans softly and arches her back, pushing her body even closer to his. She then feels the hint of a smirk before he lifts his head to admire the new love bite that begins to form.

Harry then feels a tug on his hair as Daphne crashes her lips to his. Already she can tell that both their lips are starting to bruise but doesn't care as she runs her tongue on his bottom lip requesting entrance that Harry readily gives. Just the simple taste of the beautiful woman's tongue is almost enough for him to lose himself to his instincts but when he feels her hand start to trail down his chest before reaching the growing bulged has the young man groaning into her mouth.

As the young woman smirks in pride she begins to rub the covered hard member of her love; While grinding on his leg to help elevate some of the growing heat. They both both moan into the kiss while Harry starts to rub one of her covered breasts inwardly cursing how many layers the girls at Hogwarts have to wear. As the couple lose themselves further to their growing passion a silvery eagle owl flies through the door ignoring all the wards that they had placed and the annoyed voice of Draco Malfoy calls from it.

"OI, you two where the hell are you?"

Harry moves his head to look at the bloody bird as Daphne kisses and nips at his neck, he growls.

"I'll kill that little weasel when I see him."

Daphne giggles before pulling him back in to a searing kiss, that is once again interrupted by the grinding halt of train. This time the both of them growl in frustration, as Harry looks out the window he sees a man in black robes and silver mask fly passed on a broom. Both their eyes flash as they stand; Daphne looks up into Harry's eyes then moves onto her tiptoes to place one soft kiss on his lips as she whispers softly.

"Stay safe, and come back to me."

Harry nods as Daphne then closes her eye in concentration her magical aura flares to life and let's it build then calls out.

"Benictio in mari."

As she finishes the spell like a raging sea all of the bathrooms on the train begin to flood. Harry smirks as he watches before being swallowed by the shadows and disappearing.

* * *

And so here is the latest chapter hope it was worth the wait. now the two spells that had been used in the wizengamot assembly are powerful but as you read have massive and lethal draw backs so Harry can't use them himself and gets his puppets to use them unfortunately they also need a lot of power which Harry needed to supply and it took him a couple weeks since the incident at Hogwarts for him to channel the power needed in to his two puppets. Next the best way to think of Gabriel's laugh during her fight is if you have seen Tenjo Tenge Aya's laugh when she first uses the dragon's eye. Alright here we go first off my challenge to who ever want to try their hand at it.

Plot: a Harry potter with a shaman king twist. Basically Harry is the older twin brother of the potter family but his soul has existed since the beginning of the Potter family roughly 1600 years and aim's to be the world's king through a world wide tournament of many different forms of magical abilities. I.E Shamanism, magic, arcane, necromancy elemental, etc. That is held every 1000 years. Harry's personality needs to be more like Hao Asakura it that he sees the muggles as an infestation that is killing the planet but he has a very playful attitude toward everything but when he actually takes a fight seriously absolutely dangerous. This doesn't mean he is evil he has just seen more of the atrocities the world has done in the course of history and is more jaded and realistic. While Harry has a high degree of knowledge of all form of magic his main area of expertise lies in shamanism. His spirit is for you to decide how ever it cant be a God however the spirit of fire like Hao uses or A well known figure such as Gilgamesh is allowed also note he is only allowed at maximum two spirits. Harry also sees Dumbledore and Voldemort's war as unimportant as he sees them both as petulant children. Harry also must take on no more then 12 'students' that firmly believe in his ideals and their wish is to help Harry achieve his goal of acquiring the world's throne. The pairing I would like to see for this is Daphne/Harry with Daphne being his best and most prized student. As for Lilly and James they are to survive because Harry's spirit is finally able to reform and destroys Voldemort's body as he enter the house because it feels the harmful intention to his partner. For obvious reasons he doesn't recruit certain people such as Draco, Hermione and Ron. Lastly His younger brother (your choice in name) wishes to find his older brother and try to stop him from his chosen path even if it means he has to defeat him. Besides these things you have free reign so have fun with it.


End file.
